Beneath my pillow
by problematic-child
Summary: Myślała, że uda jej się uciec przed przeszłością. ItaSaku, rating M na wszelki wypadek.
1. Rozdział I

_Dedykowane Ninie I Gabie. _

_Dzięki._

Rozdział I

And we will only need each other, we'll bleed together,  
Our hands will not be taught to hold another's,  
When we're the special two.  
And we could only see each other, we'll bleed together,  
These arms will not be taught to need another,  
'Cause we were the special two.

**Missy Higgins – "The Special Two"**

* * *

Padało. Znowu, kolejny raz, zupełnie tak jak wczoraj, przedwczoraj, tamtego dnia, kiedy całe jej życie legło w gruzach. Właściwie to każdego z tamtych dni - mogłaby uściślić. Czasami zastanawiała się, czy przypadkiem jakieś deszczowe fatum nie wisi jej nad głową. Byłoby to o tyle przykre, że dotychczas kochała świeży, ożywczy, oczyszczający deszcz, spłukujący wszystkie smutki i niepokoje, zostawiający za sobą tylko mokrą ścieżkę.

Ostatnio jednak deszcz zabierał ze sobą łzy, a gdy tych zabrakło, to po prostu tworzył wilgotną atmosferę, która jeszcze bardziej utrudniała oddychanie. Tak, jakby i bez tego było ono łatwe.

Sakura poprawiła granatowy pled zarzucony na plecy. Nie było zimno, ale opady ochłodziły trochę powietrze. Była późna wiosna, roślinność dookoła napawała się wodą i rozrastała do jeszcze większych rozmiarów. Właściwie to w tej małej wiosce, w której aktualnie pomieszkiwała, zieleni było pod dostatkiem. Dużo drzew o rozłożystych gałęziach, wysokie, czasem nawet zbyt wysokie trawy, kwiaty hodowane w prawie każdym ogrodzie.

I ani jednego ninja.

Westchnęła ciężko. Rzadko miała możliwość bezczynnego posiedzenia na progu swojego domu, oparta o drewnianą belkę podtrzymującą dach, z nogami wyciągniętymi na schody. Życie w Hisorimurze opierało się na nienaruszalnej rutynie. Funkcjonowanie w poniedziałek nie różniło się wiele od tego w sobotę. Każdego dnia wykonywała te same rytuały wstawania, kąpieli, sprzątania, przycinania krzaków dzikich róż, które rosły pod oknem, wyprawy do „centralnej" części osady, zakupów, przyjmowania chorych, leczenia, odwiedzania tych, którzy już wyzdrowieli. Sakura budziła się rano z dokładnym planem dnia i wykonywała go do ostatnich szczegółów.

Ale dzisiaj pojawiła się nieprzewidziana luka czasowa. Nieprzewidziana, bo w taką pogodę nie mogła iść na spacer do pobliskiego lasu z dziećmi sąsiadów. Nie mogąc znaleźć godnego uwagi zajęcia postanowiła dać sobie chwilę wytchnienia i poobserwować strugi deszczu.

Sakura Haruno, lat dwadzieścia jeden, włosy wciąż różowe, długie, związane w luźny warkocz. Biała koszulka bez rękawów, na to granatowa wiecznie rozpięta bluzka z cienkiego materiału, sięgająca w pół uda. Trochę za duże spodnie długości 3/4.

Sakura Haruno, była kunoichi Konohy, aktualnie medyk i pomoc wszelaka w wiosce Hisorimura. Opaski nie nosiła już od dawna.

Sakura Haruno, a właściwie Uchiha – jedna z dwóch żywych przedstawicieli tworu, który ktoś kiedyś nazwał Drużyną Siódmą. Chociaż co do tego bycia żywym można by się wykłócać.

Sakura. Kobieta, która nie potrafiła już więcej płakać.

* * *

_- Sasuke – kun? _

_Odwróciła się w jego kierunku i uśmiechnęła ciepło. Cała Sakura – pod wizerunkiem „Drugiej Pięści Konohy"(zaraz po Tsunade) wciąż tkwiła delikatna młoda kobieta. Mimo wszystko dużo w niej było łagodności i wdzięku, któremu mało kto umiał się oprzeć. _

_Podszedł bliżej, na tyle blisko, by móc poczuć ciepło jej oddechu na swoim policzku. Nie chciał, by się zorientowała, że pomimo nonszalanckiego wizerunku trochę się denerwuje. Sasuke wziął niepewnie dłoń Sakury w swoją. Zobaczył, jak spogląda na niego z ciekawością._

_- Sakura, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt… To znaczy, czy będziesz chciała… – przygryzł dolną wargę. Wyznania nigdy dobrze mu nie szły. – Czy zostaniesz moją żoną i panią rodu Uchiha? _

_Który zresztą odtworzymy. – Dodał w myślach. _

_Sakura nie odpowiedziała. Spojrzała w zachmurzone niebo, na ciężkie, zbite, grafitowe chmury. Wyglądała tak, jakby na coś czekała. Zamknęła oczy. Sasuke nie przerywał tego milczenia. Zawsze potrafił odnaleźć się w ciszy, chociaż w tej sytuacji chciałby jak najszybciej znać odpowiedź, jednak dziewczyna nic nie mówiła.._

_Zaczęło padać. Kiedy kilka kropel rozbiło się o jej policzki, spojrzała z powrotem w jego kierunku. _

_- Czemu płaczesz? – Zapytał, na wpół łagodnie, na wpół niepewnie. Pomimo deszczu potrafił już rozpoznać, kiedy płakała. Mrużyła wtedy w taki specyficzny sposób oczy. Zbyt wiele razy widziała ją w takim stanie, by nie nauczyć się objawów na pamięć.. _

_Czyżby miała powiedzieć „nie"? Czyżby go już nie kochała? _

_- Ja.. Ja jestem taka szczęśliwa. – Powiedziała w końcu i oplotła ramiona wokół jego szyi. – Oczywiście, oczywiście zostanę twoją żoną. Tak bardzo, bardzo się cieszę. – Szeptała, tuląc się do niego._

_Zostanę twoją żoną, Sasuke. I uczynię cię najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na świecie. Sprawię, że twoje życie wreszcie będzie kompletne. _

* * *

Wspomnienia natrętnie krążyły po jej głowie. Właśnie dlatego, pomyślała Sakura, właśnie dlatego powinnam unikać wszystkich tych chwil „na refleksję". Przywracają cały ten ból, o którym wolałabym zapomnieć. Czynią go znów pulsującym, znowu nie do zniesienia.

Mimo wszystko, w jakimś niezdrowym akcie masochizmu, pozwalała na to, by kolejne strzępki przeszłości wynurzały się z najgłębszych warstw pamięci znów na powierzchnię.

_Ślub był piękny. Tradycyjnie japoński, ale zupełnie jak z bajki. Może dlatego, że nigdy się nie spodziewała spełnienia swoich najskrytszych marzeń. Sakura doskonale pamiętała swoje jedwabne, uroczyste kimono z wyszytym na plecach wachlarzem, symbolem domu, do którego właśnie wchodziła. Domu, który miała stworzyć. Szła powoli, ważąc każdy krok, jakby wciąż nie wierząc w to, co działo się dookoła. Drobiąca za Sakurą Ino mamrotała coś o wysokich czołach, niesamowitych szczęściarach, jej własnym ślubie, który na pewno przebije ten Sakury. Różowowłosa osiemnastolatka zachichotała. Wiedziała doskonale, jak bardzo Ino cieszy się jej szczęściem i jak bardzo stara się udawać, że jest zupełnie inaczej._

_Po drodze minęła Hinatę, która zarumieniła się lekko. _

„_Powodzenia, Sakura – chan" _

_Sakura uśmiechnęła się promiennie._

_Dalej stał Lee. Z okrągłych oczu ciekły mu łzy, chyba nawet nie tyle smutku, co oczarowania tym, czego właśnie był świadkiem. _

„_Tak! Oto siła młodości! Wszystkiego najlepszego!"_

_Lee to taki dobry chłopak. Z pewnością znajdzie kobietę, którą będzie mógł bronić i która odwzajemni jego uczucia. Sakura życzyła mu tego z całego serca._

_Naruto jak zawsze zachowywał się zbyt głośno. Od samego początku machał do niej jak szalony i uśmiechał się szeroko._

„_Oi, Sakurcia, wyglądasz bajecznie"- Westchnął z podziwem. Potem obrócił się w kierunku Sasuke. Chwycił pana młodego mocno za ubranie i potrząsnął nim._

„_Sakurcia ma być szczęśliwa, rozumiemy się? – Naruto zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy. – Bo inaczej będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną, ten teges". _

_W odpowiedzi usłyszał sławetne „Hn." i nic oprócz tego. Sasuke Uchiha, największa miłość jej życia, wyszedł do Sakury i chwycił mocno jej dłoń. Uśmiechnął się lekko._

_- Chodźmy… Pani Uchiha. _

* * *

- Haruno – sama, Haruno – sama! – Z zamyślenia wyrwały ją głosy grupki dzieci, które zaaferowane biegły w jej stronę. Mokre włosy poprzyklejały się im do czół, nasączone deszczem ubrania ograniczały ruchy. Dzieci zdawały się jednak tego nie zauważać, ich oczy błyszczały z podekscytowania, na policzkach wykwitły rumieńce.

- Co się stało? – Sakura oderwała głowę od drewnianej belki i spojrzała w kierunku niespodziewanych gości. Coś musiało się stać, coś wyjątkowego, skoro z wiadomością przybiegły dzieci, tropiciele wszelkich niezwykłości. Może to i dobrze? Nie będę już przynajmniej miała wymówki, by rozpadać się na kawałki nad przeszłością, o której już dawno powinnam zapomnieć.

- Ha…runo… - sama… – jeden z chłopców dyszał ciężko, widać przebiegł całkiem długi dystans. Wskazywałaby też na to ilość błota pokrywająca jego buty i nogawki spodni. – Znaleziono jakiegoś człowieka… Tam w lesie! Jest ranny i chyba nieprzytomny!

Sakura natychmiast poderwała się na nogi. Odrzuciła trzymany na ramionach koc, strzepnęła niewidzialne paprochy z kolan. Wreszcie coś do zrobienia. Kolejne życie do odratowania.

-Prowadźcie. – Odpowiedziała szybko, zdecydowanie. Dzieci kiwnęły głowami i zaczęły biec w kierunku lasu.

Czuła, jak wiatr bezlitośnie smaga ją po twarzy, jak deszcz, który nie przestawał padać, wplątuje się w jej włosy, osiada na ubraniu. Wszystko to zdawało się jednak nie istotne w momencie gdy chodziło o życie jakiegoś człowieka. Bycie medycznym ninja nauczyło ją ignorować wszelkie niewygody, przeszkody, zagrożenia, gdy gdzieś ktoś ranny, bezbronny oczekiwał na jej pomoc. Zresztą, w porównaniu do większości misji, niedogodności, które odczuwała teraz wydawały się wręcz śmieszne.

- On chyba umiera, ten ktoś. – Wysapała biegnąca obok niej mała dziewczynka, Nami. Próbowała dotrzymać Sakurze kroku i, chociaż z wielkim trudem, jednak jej się to udawało.

- Nie martw się. Dotrzemy do niego, zanim opuści ten świat. – Różowowłosa uśmiechnęła się pokrzepiająco.

_Poczekaj na mnie, kimkolwiek jesteś. _

Gdy dotarli w końcu na miejsce, na jedną z nielicznych polanek występujących w okolicznym lesie, dookoła leżącego na ziemi człowieka zebrał się już całkiem spory tłumek mieszkańców, ściągniętych tam najprawdopodobniej przez krzyki dzieci. Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą, gdy zobaczyli nadbiegającą Sakurę.

- Jak to dobrze, że już jesteś, Haruno – san! – Wykrzyknęła sąsiadka Sakury, pani Yamagata, typ „matki – kwoki", która z poświęceniem opiekowała się każdym i w każdych okolicznościach. Wielokrotnie pomagała Sakurze w pracach przydomowych, ucząc ją, jak powinna się obchodzić z zarastającymi przydomowy ogródek kwiatami. Mikako Yamagata niewątpliwie miała rękę do roślin i, co być może łączy się jedno z drugim, pełne dobroci serce.

Sakura kiwnęła głową i bez słowa uklękła przy leżącym na ziemi mężczyźnie. Tłum z nabożną czcią dla medycznych umiejętności, ale też z nieukrywaną ciekawością przyglądał się jej poczynaniom.

Ranny nie mógł mieć więcej, niż dwadzieścia kilka lat. Przynajmniej tak się Sakurze wydawało, wnioskując ze szczupłego, chociaż wysportowanego ciała, które teraz prezentowało się jako porzucona, roztrzaskana kukiełka. Czarne, rozpuszczone włosy przysłaniały mu twarz. Ubrany był w ciemny, podarty płaszcz. Oddychał płytko i prawdopodobnie był półprzytomny.

Sakura pewnym gestem położyła prawą dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej i zaczęła powolutku emitować mały strumień czakry, aby wyszukać uszkodzenia wewnętrzne i jak najszybciej je uleczyć. Lewą ręką chciała odgarnąć grzywkę z jego czoła i sprawdzić temperaturę. W momencie, kiedy tylko ukazała się twarz mężczyzny Sakura krzyknęła. Jej ręka machinalnie zacisnęła się na szyi rannego.

- Ty… - Syknęła, zwiększając siłę uścisku. Mężczyzna zakasłał i otworzył szeroko usta, próbując nabrać powietrza.

- Haruno – san! – Wystraszeni ludzie natychmiast złapali ją za obie ręce i próbowali odciągnąć od leżącego. Sakura, będąc w zbyt wielkim szoku, nie opierała się zbytnio.

- Co się stało, Haruno – san?! Kim jest ten człowiek?! Znasz go?! – Pytali jeden przez drugiego, wystraszeni nieobliczalną reakcją zwykle spokojnego medyka.

- Czy go znam? O tak, znam go wystarczająco dobrze. Ten człowiek zmarnował życie moje i najbliższych mi osób. – Syknęła z nienawiścią. Kilka osób przezornie cofnęło się o krok. Ranny zachłannie nabrał powietrza. Poruszył się niespokojnie.

- Mężczyzna przed wami to morderca wszystkiego tego, co było mi bliskie. – Nie potrafiła już zachować spokoju. - Uchiha Itachi.

* * *

_- Uuu… Co za paskudna pogoda! Szykuje się niezła zawierucha. – Sakura Uchiha z dezaprobatą pokręciła głową, stawiając na dębowym stole talerz z ciepłą zupą. Był wczesny wieczór, a Sasuke dopiero co wrócił z obrad Joninów. Właśnie siedział przy stole i, czekając na obiad, wpatrywał się w okno. _

_- Jak nic burza. Będzie pewnie lało do wieczora. – Odsunęła krzesło i usiadła. Podsunęła trochę bliżej naczynie z gorącym posiłkiem, próbując zwrócić na nie uwagę męża._

_Sasuke nie zareagował. Nadal spoglądał na zaciemnione niebo, nie poruszając się ani o milimetr. W końcu odwrócił głowę w kierunku Sakury._

_- Lubię burze. Przypominają mi…_

_Sakura zamarła na moment. Bała się jak ognia tych chwil, kiedy Sasuke z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy wspominał coś, o czym ona nie miała pojęcia, a co zapewne wiązało się z jego dzieciństwem, zniszczonym potem doszczętnie przez starszego Uchihę, albo z samym Itachim. Obie opcje ją przerażały, tak bardzo chciała, by Sasuke wreszcie zapomniał o przeszłości, a skupił się na tym, co miało być przed nimi, co mieli razem, wspólnie budować. _

_Sasuke zawahał się, ale już po chwili dopowiedział: - Przypominają mi takie kobiety jak moja żona. Niebezpieczne, nieobliczalne, - uśmiechnął się złośliwie, - a jednak niezbędne do życia. – Pocałował Sakurę w czoło. Odpowiedziała cichym chichotem. _

_Coś jej mówiło, że to, co powiedział, nie było do końca prawdą. To znaczy – być może było, ale w tamtym akurat momencie Sasuke miał co innego na myśli. A raczej kogo innego. _

„_Ty mały podejrzliwcu, dlaczego miałby cię okłamywać? Przecież cię kocha, przecież jest tu ciągle przy tobie, je przygotowane przez ciebie posiłki, z czułością całuje cię i odgarnia włosy ze zbyt wysokiego czoła."_

_Wpatrywała się w niego, jakby próbując odczytać, czy faktycznie mówił prawdę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Sasuke z pasją pałaszował zupę. Kiedy skończył, spojrzał ponownie na Sakurę._

_- Coś nie tak?_

_- Ależ nie, nie. – Pokręciła głową. – Wszystko jest w porządku. – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie, podpierając tym swoje słowa._

_- To dobrze. – Sasuke niespodziewanie wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ją po policzku. – Sakura… Dziękuję._

_**Sakura, dziękuję**__. Słyszała to już wcześniej._

_Na pewno wszystko jest w porządku. _

_Sakura obudziła się zlana potem w środku nocy. Śnił jej się jakiś koszmar. Przeczesała włosy i dotknęła ręką pleców leżącego po jej lewej stronie Sasuke. Dotyk jego skóry, świadomość tego, że jest obok zawsze ją uspokajała._

_Tyle tylko, że Sasuke nie było. Zamiast na ciepłym ciele położyła dłoń na chłodnym prześcieradle. Nie było go. _

_Zdjęta paniką, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd, nerwowo rozejrzała się po pokoju. Zobaczyła nieznośną pustkę i otwarte drzwi od szafy, w której Sasuke trzymał swój strój. Tymczasem na ogołoconych półkach nie było niczego. Sakura zerwała się natychmiast z łóżka i z dudniącym jak oszalałe sercem obiegła cały dom. Nie ma. Nie ma. Nie ma. _

_Nagle stanęła jak rażona piorunem. Cały czas odrzucana myśl stała się wreszcie faktem, któremu nie mogła już zaprzeczyć. _

_Sasuke odszedł._

_Wybiegła na podwórze, nie dbając o to, że była bez butów, w cienkiej nocnej koszulce. Zaczęła go wołać, najpierw głośno, z rozpaczą, furią, i udawaną nadzieją, że może jeszcze nie odszedł tak daleko, że jeszcze może go zawrócić, że potrafi to zrobić. Później już tylko szeptała jego imię, dławiąc się łzami. Strugi deszczu momentalnie zaczęły wsiąkać w jej włosy, piżamę, osiadały na rzęsach i ściekały z czubka nosa. Sakurze było już jednak wszystko jedno._

_- Sasuke…_

_Dałam ci wszystko to, co miałam. I znowu mnie zostawiłeś, wybierając własną drogę._

_Czy nie byłam wystarczająco dobra, by zatrzymać cię tutaj, Sasuke?_

_Piąta Hokage niezwłocznie wysłała za uciekinierem patrol ANBU. Sakura doskonale wiedziała, że jeśli go znajdą, nie będą się patyczkować. I chociaż dostali wyraźny rozkaz: „ma wrócić żywy", w sytuacji kryzysowej nie będą się wahać. Jeśli Sasuke im odmówi lub, co gorsza, zaatakuje, zabiją go. W ochronie własnej i wioski, którą Uchiha opuścił._

_Wieść o ucieczce rozniosła się bardzo szybko. Wracając z biura Tsunade, półprzytomna Sakura usłyszała rozmowę dwóch młodych kobiet. Jedna z nich zasugerowała, iż pani Uchiha nie starała się wystarczająco, skoro Sasuke zamienił swoją zemstę na małżeństwo tylko na dwa miesiące. _

_- Albo po prostu już wolał walkę z bratem, niż życie z nią. – Zasugerowała druga. Obie zachichotały złośliwie._

_Sakura nie miała siły, by odpowiedzieć._

_Wysłany przez Tsunade oddział ANBU znalazł Sasuke po kilku dniach poszukiwań. Zdewastowane ciało zostało przetransportowane do Konohy. Pomimo niechlubnego statusu missing – ninja Sakura dostała pozwolenie na urządzenie zwykłego, cichego pogrzebu._

_Wyczerpana nieustannym szlochem, przytrzymywana przez Kakashiego niewiele z tego wydarzenia zapamiętała. Właściwie pozostały już tylko strzępki obrazów: czarna płyta z wyrytymi danymi, mocny uścisk, bez którego zapewne osunęłaby się na ziemię i słowa Naruto, wypowiedziane z ciągłym niedowierzaniem._

„_Coś ty zrobił, Sasuke, coś ty zrobił?"_

* * *

Sakura wciąż klęczała przy Itachim, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie. Kiedy minęła pierwsza fala szoku, do głowy przyszły pytania . Co tutaj robi jeden z najsilniejszych, o ile nie najsilniejszy ninja? W środku lasu, koło małej wioski pozbawionej zupełnie ninja. W podartym ubraniu, ledwie przytomny. Nie mieściło się jej to w głowie, a jednak nie potrafiła odmówić sobie satysfakcji z tego widoku. Och, gdybyś tylko mógł to zobaczyć, Sasuke. Twoja żona, medyk, który może leczyć i zabijać za pomocą swoich umiejętności i twój ranny brat, zdany zupełnie na jej łaskę. Taka scena wydawała się zbyt śmiała, zbyt nieprawdopodobna, by być prawdziwą.

- Co mamy z nim zrobić, Haruno – san? – Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos jednego z mężczyzn. No tak, pomimo tego, co im powiedziała, dla obecnych Uchiha był tylko rannym człowiekiem, a ona lekarzem, który w takich okolicznościach powinien wziąć się do roboty.

Tyle tylko, że Sakura wcale nie miała ochoty go leczyć. Wręcz przeciwnie – byłaby najszczęśliwsza, gdyby ten potwór wyzionął ducha tu i teraz i zniknął raz na zawsze z jej życia.

- Nie wiem. – Odpowiedziała powoli. Sakura – medyk, tkwiąca gdzieś w jej głowie, obruszyła się na to stwierdzenie.

„_Nie tego byłaś uczona! Nie po to cię tu wezwano, byś teraz się wahała." _

Riposta przyszła natychmiast. _„Ale to jest twój wróg, przecież nie możesz go wyleczyć! Nie zapominaj, co on zrobił Sasuke, co zrobił tobie! Zabij go, tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich."_- Kolejny głos, tym razem jej waleczna część osobowości.

„_Nie ma już na sobie płaszcza Akatsuki. Nie ma nawet opaski. Teraz to jest po prostu ranny człowiek, taki jak każdy inny. Potem możesz się z nim rozliczyć". _

Potem? Jakie potem?

- Haruno – san, obudził się!

Sakura poczuła, jak wszystkie jej mięśnie momentalnie się napinając, gotowe do walki. Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tu się może stać; w końcu miała do czynienia ze Itachim Uchihą.

Odsunęła się i spojrzała na jego twarz. To, co zobaczyła, zdziwiło ją niepomiernie i przestraszyło zarazem.

- Ależ… On jest…

Spod wpółotwartych powiek wpatrywały się w nią obojętnie czarne oczy. Chociaż słowo „wpatrywały" jest tu dość nieprecyzyjne. Oczy Itachiego tkwiły w bezruchu, a sam ich właściciel, oprócz zarejestrowania dźwięków, zupełnie nie wiedział, gdzie jest i kto jest obok niego.

Otaczała go ciemność. Nie widział zupełnie nic.

**A/N **

**Uff… Wreszcie pierwszy rozdział skończony. „Beneath my pillow" to mój pierwszy fanfik dotyczący uniwersum „Naruto". Pierwszy po polsku, i pierwszy „kilku - rozdziałowiec". Wybrałam dość nietypową parę : Itachiego i Sakurę, taki mój mały , trochę dziwaczny OTP. Jak do tej pory czytałam kilka dobrych fanfików z tą parą, wszystkie po angielsku i w większości bazujące na schemacie : Sakura – silna, ale zagubiona dziewczyna i Itachi – członek Akatsuki z problemami okulistycznymi. Na tym opierała się ich toksyczna, niebezpieczna znajomość. Korzystając z informacji zawartych w najnowszych rozdziałach mangi, postanowiłam trochę tę sytuację przekręcić. Zobaczymy, jak sprawa potoczy się dalej.**

**Z radością przyjmę wszelką konstruktywną krytykę i komentarze. Tylko proszę mnie nie mieszać zbyt brutalnie z błotem, bo się zamknę w sobie :)**


	2. Rozdział II cz 1

Rozdział II

Eerie whispers  
trapped beneath my pillow  
won't let me sleep  
your memories

I know you're in this room  
I'm sure I heard you sigh  
floating in-between  
where our worlds collide

It scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see  
and it scares the hell out of me  
and the end is all I can see

I know the moment's near  
and there's nothing we can do  
look through a faithless eye  
are you afraid to die?

**Muse – Thoughts of A Dying Atheist**

- …Ślepy. – Wykrztusiła Sakura. Zadawało jej się to zbyt dziwaczne, zbyt niemożliwe, by być rzeczywistym. Tymczasem słynny na cały świat shinobi Itachi Uchiha leżał przed nią na ziemi i faktycznie nie widział kompletnie nic.

Owszem, dochodziły do niej różne wieści, jeszcze wtedy, gdy pracowała jako asystentka Tsunade. Tajemnicą poliszynela było to, że starszy Uchiha tracił powoli swój doskonały wzrok, że Sharingan po czasie okazał się być większym przekleństwem, niż błogosławieństwem. Tsunade obawiała się nawet, że Sakura (której sława jako medyka coraz szybciej się rozchodziła) mogłaby zostać uprowadzona i wykorzystana, żeby uleczyć jego chore oczy. Nie było wątpliwości, że używając Tsukuyomi Itachi mógłby właściwie każdego do tego nakłonić. Nadopiekuńczość, czy może zapobiegliwość Hokage doprowadziła do tego, że Sakura przez pewien czas nie brała udziału w misjach, na których mogłaby „przypadkowo" natknąć się na Akatsuki. Zważywszy na fakt, iż przestępcza organizacja, a raczej jej członkowie byli całkowicie nieprzewidywalni (mówimy tu przecież o żywych marionetkach, czcicielach domagających się krwawych rytuałów bogów, ludziach – rekinach i socjopatycznych mordercach własnych klanów), Sakura kilka miesięcy, ku swemu rosnącemu niezadowoleniu, przesiedziała w domu.

Szybko otrząsnęła się z tego chwilowego zamyślenia. Niewątpliwie, zarówno mieszkańcy wioski jak i Uchiha oczekiwali na jej decyzję. Musiała przyznać – to, że miała do czynienia z człowiekiem niewidomym troszeczkę skomplikowało sprawę. Siedząca w jej głowie Sakura – medyk parsknęła z triumfem. _„ I co teraz? Chyba nie zamierzasz tak tego zostawić?!" _Fakt, nie zamierzała.

Poniekąd miała ochotę odegrać scenkę, udać, że go leczy a tak naprawdę spowodować „niespodziewany" atak serca, wylew, cokolwiek innego, byleby tylko usunąć go raz na zawsze ze swojego życia i sprzed swoich oczu. Widzowie tego spektaklu nie zorientowaliby się, dla nich sprawa byłaby jasna – pacjent nie przeżył, był zbyt słaby, zbyt chory lub też po prostu próba leczenia przyniosła odwrotny efekt. Brak podejrzewających cokolwiek świadków, skorzystanie z własnych umiejętności i przy odrobinie szczęścia Itachi Uchiha przestałby istnieć.

Z drugiej jednak strony właśnie ta wiedzą, która posiadła kilka lat temu i którą nieustannie pogłębiała stanowczo sprzeciwiała się uknutej intrydze. _„Miałaś ratować życia, a nie je zabierać."_ Poza tym, nagle Sakura poczuła palącą potrzebę rozwiązania problemu tak jak należy. Nie powinna pozwolić mu zginąć ot tak, nie ukarawszy go wcześniej za cierpienia, które zadał jej i swojemu bratu. Jakkolwiek by Itachi potężny nie był, jego życie leżało teraz w jej rękach. Postanowiła to dobrze wykorzystać.

- O nie, nie pozwolę ci w ten sposób uciec! – Syknęła cicho. Ludzie wlepili w nią wzrok, czekając na następny ruch. Sakura wręcz czuła ich piekące spojrzenia na swoich rękach i plecach. Pewnie przycisnęła dłoń do czoła mężczyzny i zanim ten zdążył zareagować – a pomimo półprzytomności refleks wciąż miał niezły, jego chłodne ręka natychmiast zacisnęła się mocno na nadgarstku Sakury – jasnozielona czakra momentalnie wprowadziła Itachiego w głęboki sen. Uścisk trochę zelżał. Sakura zdecydowanym ruchem odciągnęła zesztywniałe palce (niespecjalnie delikatnie zresztą. Cóż, najwyżej kilka z nich mu wyłamie). Była zaznajomiona z takimi gestami ze strony pacjentów, chociaż nigdy wcześniej nie bała się aż tak bardzo. Gdyby spóźniła się z pozbawieniem go przytomności o choćby sekundę, gdyby zamiast po jej rękę sięgnął po ukryty gdzieś kunai, leżałaby tu już martwa lub wykrwawiająca się na śmierć i nikt z obecnych nie mógłby jej pomóc.

Sakura wstała i oderwała przyklejone do kolan źdźbła trawy. Nogi lekko jej drżały, klęczała na ziemi dość długo, by zmniejszyć dopływ krwi do nich. Odwróciła się w kierunku najbardziej silnych mężczyzn.

- Zabierzcie go do mojego domu. Bądźcie ostrożni, co prawda przez najbliższe kilka godzin będzie nieprzytomny, ale lepiej dmuchać na zimne.

„Z tym człowiekiem nigdy nic nie wiadomo." – Dopowiedziała w myślach.

Skinęli głowami i ostrożnie złapali Itachiego za ręce i nogi. Wydawał się przy nich strasznie drobny i niepodobny do siebie.

„_Gdyby był w pełni sił, żadne z nas by już nie oddychało"_ – Sakura – kunoichi mruknęła z niezadowoleniem i wyrzutem.

„_Ale nie jest. I zapewne w najbliższym czasie nie będzie."_ – Zaoponowała lekarska część jej natury.

„_W najbliższym czasie? Nigdy więcej nie będzie. Już ja się o to postaram."_

Tłum ruszył w kierunku wioski.

Kiedy się obudził, nie czuł już chłodu niedogrzanej jeszcze przez słońce ziemi. Nie było też podekscytowanych głosów różnych ludzi, którzy szeptali między sobą, krzyczeli coś o pomocy i jednocześnie obchodzili go z rezerwą i niepewnością.

Wszystko to zostało zastąpione czymś innym, czymś, czego nie znał a co mimo wszystko wydawało mu się ciekawszą alternatywą. Przynajmniej takie sprawiało wrażenie.

Leżał w łóżku, podparty o dużą, płaską poduszkę, która nie zawierała zbyt wiele puchu. Ktoś przykrył go cienką kołdrą, obleczoną w lekko chropowaty materiał. Musiała być świeżo prana, pachniała świeżością, spod której słabo wybijał się zapach środków czyszcząco – dezynfekujących. Samo łóżko było zrobione z twardego, mocnego drewna. Przejechał ręką po wystającym spod prześcieradła brzegu – stolarz niewątpliwie poskąpił papieru ściernego. Nieheblowane drewno było szorstkie w dotyku, przy silniejszym czy szybszym przeciągnięciu mogłoby pokaleczyć.

Położono go w pobliżu okna, prawdopodobnie tuż obok niego, ponieważ promienie słońca ocieplały mu twarz na zmianę z chłodnym podmuchem wiosennego wiaterku, który co pewien czas wpadał przez okno, poruszając przy tym firanką, która irytująco zahaczała o jego włosy. Roznosiła przy tym woń krochmalu, widać też dopiero co została uprana.

W samym pokoju pachniało po trochu kwiatami (prawdopodobnie były to dzikie róże, chociaż nie mógł stwierdzić tego z całą pewnością), a po trochu nasączonymi etanolem wacikami, leżącymi zbiorowo w kącie, a służącymi zapewne do odkażania ran. Oba te zapachy docierały do niego z tą samą intensywnością, chociaż momentami drażniący spirytus okazywał się mocniejszy. Itachi nigdy nie narzekał na swoje powonienie, ale teraz, po utracie wzroku, zmysł przechodził samego siebie. I dobrze, trzeba sobie jakoś radzić.

Jednego był pewny – znajdował się właśnie w kobiecym mieszkaniu przemienionym w szpital albo w szpitalu zmienionym w kobiecy dom.

Ani jedna, ani druga opcja mu się nie podobała.

- Jesteś pewna, że sobie poradzisz, Haruno – san? – Itachi nagle usłyszał męski, zatroskany głos, dochodzący gdzieś z wnętrza mieszkania. Natychmiast odwrócił głowę w tamtym kierunku.

- Ależ oczywiście, proszę się o mnie nie martwić. Jestem już dużą dziewczynką. – Kobieta stojąca blisko tamtego zaśmiała się krótko. Mimo tego, Itachi mógł wyczuć cień niepokoju w jej głosie. I czegoś jeszcze, czego na razie nie mógł zidentyfikować. Widać rozmówca nie miał aż tak wyczulonego słuchu, bo tylko bąknął coś niezdarnie i pożegnał się, rzucając na odchodnym, że jakby co oni wszyscy (kimkolwiek byli) służą pomocą, żeby tylko ich powiadomić i że Haruno – san jest naprawdę człowiekiem z wielkim sercem. Stąpając ciężko po drewnianej podłodze wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Haruno.

To nazwisko wydało mu się znajome. Z doskonałą pamięcią zawsze dokładnie zapamiętywał nazwiska i twarze osób raz spotkanych, które mogłyby stanąć mu kiedyś na drodze, niezależnie czy z dobrych czy złych pobudek. Zmarszczył lekko brwi i spróbował przypomnieć sobie, kim jest kobieta o nazwisku Haruno i w jakich okolicznościach zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy. Już po chwili pamiętał dokładnie wszystko. Łącznie z tym, iż - o ile mu było wiadome – jeszcze niedawno nazywała się Uchiha.

Sakura Haruno, dziewczynka z drużyny jego brata i Kyuubiego, którą spotkał sześć lat temu. Nie wydała mu się wtedy ani interesująca ani specjalnie silna. Ot, kolejna płotka, nic nieznacząca w porównaniu z mocą Lisiego Demona czy chociażby jego głupiutkiego brata. Wiadomość o tym, że z jej pomocą Akatsuki straciło jednego ze swych silniejszych członków wydała mu się wtedy zastanawiająca, choć tylko przez krótką chwilę. Sakura Haruno zniknęła z jego myśli tak szybko, jak się tam pojawiła. Później słyszał tylko wieści o tym, że jest najlepszym lekarzem w Konohagakure, zaraz po Piątej Hokage i że przyjęła nazwisko Uchiha, wychodząc za mąż za Sasuke.

Mało go to obchodziło, szczerze mówiąc. Właściwie wcale.

Sakura Haruno westchnęła ciężko. Słyszał, jak przesuwa dalej papierową ściankę i wchodzi do pokoju, w którym się znajdował. Poruszała się lekko i cicho, nie dudniąc bosymi piętami, jak to niektórzy mają w zwyczaju. Usiadła na stojącym blisko łóżka krześle.

Zapach dzikich róż stał się nagle stanowczo bardziej intensywny.

Przez chwile Sakura siedziała nieruchomo. Po chwili spokojnie podniosła się i ostrożnie zbliżyła rękę do jego twarzy.

- Zbadam cię teraz – powiedziała stanowczym, oschłym głosem. Brzmiał inaczej niż te kilka lat temu. Dojrzalej ale też bardziej apatycznie. – Jeden pochopny ruch i będziesz martwy – dodała.

Lekko rozbawił go fakt, że taki ktoś jak ona śmie mu grozić. Nie dał jednak po sobie tego poznać.

Miała ciepłą dłoń. Gładką, oprócz minimalnie wyróżniającej się blizny, która biegła od kciuka do wewnętrznej strony nadgarstka.

Itachi nie lubił procesu leczenia. Tej chwili, kiedy obca czakra wlewała się do jego ciała, wypełniała je całe, docierała do każdej komórki. Nie zajmował się nigdy medycyną, ale ze znanych mu informacji istniała możliwość manipulacji stanem organów wewnętrznych tak, że ich właściciel umierał natychmiast lub orientował się dopiero po jakimś czasie, kiedy było już za późno. Itachi nie miał zamiaru znaleźć się w żadnej z tych grup. Jeśli tylko coś zacznie iść nie tak, – pomyślał – po prostu ją zabiję.

Badanie trwało kilka dobrych minut. Przez cały ten czas Itachi pozwalał, choć z rosnącą irytacją, żeby jej ręce przesunęły się z czoła na oczy, a później w dół na klatkę piersiową. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak emitowany przez nią strumień czakry zmniejsza się, a w końcu zanika. Sakura usiadła z powrotem na krześle.

Milczała. Czuł na sobie jej wzrok.

- Jesteś nieodwracalnie niewidomy – powiedziała w końcu.

Nie zareagował.

- Tego się nie da wyleczyć.

Również brak reakcji.

- I do tego umierasz – dodała protekcjonalnym, chłodnym tonem.

- Wiem – odpowiedział w końcu pozbawionym jakichkolwiek emocji głosem.

Parsknęła głośno.

- „Wiem" to wszystko, co potrafisz powiedzieć na ten temat? Doprawdy, na kimś takim, jak ty wiadomość o własnej nieuchronnej śmierci powinna wywrzeć większe wrażenie. – Rzuciła ironicznie. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak jej wargi wykrzywiają się w złośliwym, pełnym triumfu uśmiechu.

- Jestem przygotowany na śmierć od piątego roku życia. – Odparł apatycznie, nie siląc się na dalsze wyjaśnienia. „Co prawda, nie na taką śmierć, ale zawsze na śmierć".

_Dorośli dzielili się na dwie grupy: grupę numer jeden, która mówiła, że Itachi jest cudownym dzieckiem i grupę numer dwa, która mówiła, że Itachi jest dziwacznym dzieckiem. _

_Co prawdopodobnie wiązało się jedno z drugim. I miało swoje potwierdzenia w rzeczywistości._

_Oczywiście, w to, że jest wyjątkowy, nikt nie wątpił. W wieku pięciu lat przyjęto go do akademii. To dawało około pięciu lat przewagi nad rówieśnikami, którzy w większości zaczynali szkolenie w wieku lat dziesięciu. Mając lat sześć do perfekcji opanował Katon no Jutsu, etatowe jutsu klanu Uchiha, którym posługiwał się każdy, kto chciał być uznany za dorosłego członka klanu. Itachiemu szczególnie na tym nie zależało, ale cóż : stało się. Kiedy skończył siedem lat był już absolwentem szkoły ninja (co i tak, według ojca, zajęło mu więcej czasu, niż powinno.) – wtedy oficjalnie i ogólnie przyjęto to, że Itachi jest cudownym dzieckiem i dojdzie do wielkich rzeczy za aksjomat. Tego od niego oczekiwali i to też im dawał._

_Z pewnością jednak Itachi Uchiha był dziwny. Od małego, podobnie jak większość członków klanu, ubierany był w czarne stroje, co dobrze komponowało się z tego samego koloru włosami i brzoskwiniową skórą. Miał duże, pełne zamyślenia oczy. Matka czasami żartowała, że patrząc w nie widzi człowieka mającego nie cztery lata, a czterdzieści. Do tego dwie linie biegnące prawie od kącików oczu, przecinające policzki. _

_Itachi, oprócz tego, że nie kontaktował się zbyt wiele z rówieśnikami (na początku z powodu nieustannych zajęć, treningów, a później po prostu z przyzwyczajenia czy braku czasu) miał jeszcze jedną cechę, wyróżniającą go spośród innych dzieci. Nigdy nie płakał. Nieistotne, czy powodem miała być irytacja dopadająca małoletnich próbujących opanować tajniki ninjutsu ( Itachi zazwyczaj wtedy po prostu marszczył lekko brwi, zastanawiał się przez chwilę i zaraz po tym wykonywał zadanie perfekcyjnie), czy też cokolwiek innego, chociażby ranka, skaleczenie – Itachiego nikt nigdy nie widział zalanego łzami. Ba, nikomu nie udało się uchwycić momentu, kiedy z jego czarnych oczu skapnęłaby chociaż jedna. _

_Kiedy miał cztery lata i po raz pierwszy (i ostatni) nie pohamował się, jego duży, srogi ojciec oschłym tonem poinformował go, że prawdziwi mężczyźni nie płaczą, a już na pewno nie mężczyźni szczycący się nazwiskiem Uchiha. Pomyślał wtedy, że chce być prawdziwym mężczyzną ze szlachetnego klanu i już nigdy więcej tak nisko nie upadł._

_Zastanawiało go tylko czasami, dlaczego ojcu nie przeszkadzało nosić na rękach czy przytulać zapłakanego, zasmarkanego Sasuke, który swoimi bezsensownymi łzami zawsze moczył mu strój. Ojciec zazwyczaj nic wtedy nie mówił, nie kazał Sasuke się uspokoić, tylko z uśmiechem przekazywał go matce, która zaczynała śpiewać uspakajającą kołysankę._

_Głupi mały braciszek. _

_W wieku pięciu lat po raz pierwszy zobaczył, jak jego ojciec szykuje się na poważną misję daleko od Konohy. Zazwyczaj, jako szef policji nie ruszał się z miejsca, Itachi rozumiał więc, że sytuacja, w której się wszyscy znajdują, jest poważna. Fugaku Uchiha, ubrany w standardowy strój Jonina (jedyną różnicą był czerwono – biały wachlarz wyszyty na plecach kamizelki) staranie sprawdzał jakość i umieszczenie ekwipunku, który ze sobą zabierał. Skupienie sprawiało, że zmarszczki obok jego ust jakimś cudem wyglądały na jeszcze bardziej głębokie. _

_- Co będzie, jeśli zginiesz? – zapytał cicho jego pierworodny syn. Fugaku spojrzał na Itachiego z powagą, następnie przeniósł swój wzrok na Mikoto. Patrzyli na siebie z matką przez krótką chwilę, jakby wymieniając bezgłośnie informacje. Ojciec znowu wrócił wzrok na syna._

_- Chodź ze mną – odparł tylko, surowym jak zwykle tonem i wyszedł z domu._

_Itachi szybko pobiegł za nim. _

_Gdzie ojciec go prowadzi? – Nie miał pojęcia, zważywszy na fakt, że już wkrótce miał się stawić na posterunku, skąd jego skład wyruszał na misję. Szli w milczeniu, szybko. Nagle ojciec zatrzymał się gwałtownie i wskazał ruchem głowy na budynek przed nimi._

_Centrala Policji Konohy, Organu założonego i prowadzonego do dnia dzisiejszego przez klan Uchiha. _

_- To, - zaczął cicho, - jest nasz największy powód do dumy. _

_Itachi spojrzał przelotnie na gmach. Znał go bardzo dobrze. _

_- Podobnie jak to, - wskazał na wachlarz widniejący na budynku i klapie od kamizelki, - i to – tym razem kciukiem lekko poprawił tkwiącą na czole opaskę z symbolem Konohy. _

_Chłopiec kiwnął głową ze zrozumieniem. _

_- Czy wiesz, dlaczego? – zapytał Fugaku, patrząc na syna z oczekiwaniem. Ten jednak milczał._

_- Ponieważ one określają skąd jesteś, gdzie przynależysz, w co wierzysz. I za te symbole warto, a nawet należy umierać._

_Itachi nadal nie rozumiał. Po co dawać się zabić za znaczek?_

_- Śmierć na polu bitwy to największy zaszczyt dla każdego shinobi, Itachi. Taka śmierć potwierdza ideały, których się broniło przez całe życie. Właśnie dlatego idziemy do walki i nie boimy się podczas niej ginąć. Ty też wkrótce zostaniesz prawdziwym ninja, więc będziesz wiedział, o czym mówię. – Mówiąc to, Fugaku wpatrywał się w niezniszczalny budynek Policji. Dopiero po pewnym czasie znowu odwrócił się w kierunku syna._

_- Dlatego jeśli będziesz miał wybór lepiej zginąć chwalebnie na polu bitwy, niż gdzieś w zaciszu domu. Zginąć po długiej i wyczerpującej walce która przyniesie tobie i twojemu domowi sławę. Odejść w sposób, który zapewni ci miejsce w historii ninja, tak, że każdy będzie znał twoje imię. _

_To ostatnie zdanie najbardziej się Itachiemu spodobało. Dobrze by było być potężnym, niepokonanym ninja. _

_- A teraz wracaj do domu, zjedz kolację i wracaj do treningów. Gdy wrócę, sprawdzę, czego się nauczyłeś. _

Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Itachiemu szczególnie to nie przeszkadzało, był przyzwyczajony do ciszy i samotności. Teraz co prawda nie był sam, ale Sakura nie odzywała się, był więc w stanie tolerować jej obecność. Przynajmniej przez jakiś czas.

- Próbowałeś to wyleczyć? Jeszcze parę miesięcy temu dobry medyk…

- Nie chodzę do lekarzy. – Uciął.

Nie pytała, dlaczego, prawdopodobnie zrozumiała. Sakura siedziała przez chwilę nieruchomo.

- Co za zrządzenie losu - powiedziała w końcu. - Oczy, które były twoją największą chlubą teraz cię zabijają. Umierasz powoli, w małej wiosce, zapomniany przez wszystkich. A brak zaufania do kogokolwiek zamiast cię chronić, przyczynił się tylko do postępowania choroby. Czy to nie zabawne? – Zaśmiała się krótko, z triumfem w głosie. Słyszał, jak wypowiadanie tych słów sprawia jej przyjemność. – Gdzie się podziała twoja siła? – Rzuciła jeszcze i nagle słowa uwięzły jej w gardle.

Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko. Nim zajęta kontemplacją i zachwytem nad swoimi własnymi inwektywami Sakura zdążyła się zorientować, męska ręka ściskała jej szyję. Zakwiliła i szybko złapała go za przedramię, próbując się uwolnić. Zaczynało brakować powietrza.

Po chwili Itachi poczuł, jak obca czakra wnika w jego mięśnie i zmniejsza ich napięcie. Mimowolnie rozkurczył palce i cofnął rękę, kładąc ją z powrotem na pościeli.

- Nie zapominaj, z kim rozmawiasz, kunoichi. – Jego głos czy wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się ani odrobinę, ale każdy człowiek z choćby minimalnie rozwiniętym instynktem samozachowawczym natychmiast zastosowałby się do rozkazu. Albo uciekł jak najdalej.

Sakura z trudem przełknęła ślinę. Rozmasowywała sobie obolałą szyję, chociaż o tym, że już wkrótce miały się na niej pojawić sinofioletowe plamy wiedziała doskonale. Uścisk był zbyt mocny, by nie pozostawić śladów. Gdyby szarpnął trochę mocniej, może nawet mógłby złamać jej kark, kto wie?

- Nie zapominam – odpowiedziała lodowato. - I nie jestem już kunoichi.

Poderwała się szybko z miejsca. Drewniane krzesełko z łoskotem przewróciło się na podłogę. Wychodziła z pokoju zdenerwowana, rozpoznał to po zmianie w jej krokach – były teraz głośniejsze, tak, jakby specjalnie chciała jak najmocniej wbijać stopy w podłoże.

- Nie wychodź z łóżka. Nie opuszczaj pokoju. – Rzuciła na odchodnym i z trzaskiem zsunęła ze sobą papierowe ścianki.

Itachi odwrócił głowę w kierunku okna. Słońce intensywnie ogrzewało mu twarz. Wywnioskował, że musi być około południa.

Itachi Uchiha przestał słuchać jakichkolwiek rozkazów w wieku trzynastu lat, kiedy uzyskał Kalejdoskop. Od tego czasu żył wyłącznie według swoich zasad i robił to, co mu się podobało kiedy tylko mu się podobało.

Jeżeli ta mała dziewczynka sądzi, że jest w stanie to zmienić, to trwa w błędzie. Błędzie, który może ją sporo kosztować.


	3. Rodział II cz 2

Nieodwracalna ślepota spowodowana całkowitą degeneracją nerwu wzrokowego, uszkodzenie organów wewnętrznych w stopniu znacznym

Nieodwracalna ślepota spowodowana całkowitą degeneracją nerwu wzrokowego, uszkodzenie organów wewnętrznych w stopniu znacznym. Zastosować środki znieczulające, przekazać wiadomość choremu i jego rodzinie.  
Zapewne coś takiego napisałaby na karcie pacjenta w szpitalu, w którym jeszcze niedawno pracowała. Nie tylko z obowiązku, ale też z czystego współczucia i empatii posiedziałaby trochę przy łóżku pacjenta, potrzymała go za rękę, pocieszyła i uspokoiła, mówiąc, że nie będzie tak źle, że tam, gdzie teraz idzie, będzie o niebo lepiej. A potem poszłaby do bliskich i wzięłaby na siebie część ich bólu. Tak przecież robiła zawsze. Ale to nie był normalny, zwyczajny pacjent! Wręcz przeciwnie, przeczył standardom i przeciętnym wyobrażeniom w każdy możliwy sposób. Po opuszczeniu pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się Itachi i wzięciu kilku głębokich oddechów („_Ślepa śmierć zajrzała ci w oczy_" – z przekąsem zauważyła wojowniczka w jej głowie), Sakura przemierzyła całe swoje mieszkanie i wyszła na taras przed domem, żeby usiąść na schodach i w spokoju pomyśleć. W przeciwieństwie do dnia wczorajszego, dzisiaj na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, a coraz mocniej świecące słońce przypominało, że do lata już bliżej, niż dalej. Usadowiła się wygodnie, wyciągnęła nogi przed siebie i westchnęła głęboko. Czuła się zupełnie skołowana, nie tylko dlatego, że ostatni żyjący Uchiha, którego zresztą chętnie widziałaby jako nieżywego, znajdował się aktualnie w jej małej, prywatnej klinice, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że prawdopodobnie pozostanie tam przez jakiś czas. Jak długi – nie potrafiła jeszcze określić, wszystko zależy od rozwoju choroby. Przywołała z pamięci jego obraz, leżącego w białej pościeli, z zamkniętymi oczami. Ile mógł mieć lat? Policzyła szybko, że około dwudziestu pięciu, bo był około cztery lata od niej starszy. Mimo tego, Itachi nie wyglądał jak przeciętny młody mężczyzna w jego wieku. Nie miała pojęcia, czy to aktualny stan, czy też może zawsze tak było, ale wydawał się drobny, może o głowę wyższy od niej? Trudno powiedzieć. Był bledszy, stanowczo bledszy niż te parę lat temu. Z czerwonego, hipnotyzującego spojrzenia nie zostało nic. Teraz jego oczy były czarne, jeszcze bardziej puste, a sińce pod nimi wskazywały na to, że już dawno porządnie się nie wyspał. O ile ktoś taki jak on w ogóle potrafił spać. To była niewiarygodna sytuacja. Po roku stagnacji, którą znalazła, odkąd zamieszkała w Hisorimurze, nagle spotyka na swojej drodze człowieka, który był w stanie niejednokrotnie wywrócić jej życie do góry nogami, nie mając nawet z nią kontaktu. Sakura wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co stało się jej udziałem. Czasami, szczególnie zaraz po śmierci Sasuke, marzyła o tym, by spotkać jego starszego brata na swojej drodze, żeby wyrzucić mu, jak bardzo ich skrzywdził, jak zniszczył ich życie. Zabił Sasuke, a to zabrało Sakurze chęć do jakiejkolwiek dalszej egzystencji. Wyobrażała sobie, jak mówi mu to wszystko – chociaż oczywiście jej słowa nie przyniosłyby jakiegokolwiek rezultatu – a potem silną mocą swojej nienawiści, silniejszej od nienawiści Sasuke, bo nikt nie potrafi nienawidzić tak intensywnie, jak kochająca kobieta, której zabrano tego, komu oddała swoje serce, dokonuje zemsty Sasuke i swojej własnej. Doskonale wiedziała, jak bardzo nierealne są to marzenia – jej mąż, po tylu latach ćwiczeń, treningów i poświęcenia nie był w stanie pokonać Itachi'ego, co więc mogłaby zrobić ona, mała, słaba kunoichi Konohy – ale taka była ich specyfika. Odciążały ją, dawały ujście furii, smutkowi i żalowi, pozwalały też na prowizoryczną łączność z Sasuke, a przynajmniej z jego ideałami i nieśmiertelną chęcią zemsty.  
Było też coś innego, nad czym Sakura zazwyczaj się nie zastanawiała. Spychała jeden z prawdziwych motywów agresywnych marzeń, jeżeli nie najprawdziwszy, gdzieś w dalekie zakamarki umysłu – tylko czasami jej gadatliwa, ukryta osobowość zrzędziła coś o odwracaniu się od prawdy. Stanięcie z nim twarzą w twarz wymagało zbyt wielkiej siły, zbyt wielkiej odwagi. Musiałaby przyznać, że tak samo jak na Itachi'ego jest wściekła na Sasuke. Za to, że ją zostawił po raz kolejny, za to, że znowu to ona musiała czekać na jego powrót, który tym razem nie nastąpił, że okazała się mniej ważna od sprawy pomszczenia klanu. Za to, że w ostatecznym rozrachunku przegrała z Itachim. Nie, próbowała się uspokoić i znowu odrzucić od siebie niechciane myśli. Sasuke nie żyje, Sasuke nie żyje.

Kochałam mojego męża, nie mam prawa tak o nim myśleć. On też mnie kochał, przecież mówił, że mnie kochał, tyle razy, udowadniał mi to każdego dnia.

To wszystko wina tego mordercy, gdyby nie on, Sasuke żyłby nadal, a ona nie mieszkałaby w jakiejś małej, pozbawionej ninja miejscowości. Nie, Sakura wciąż nazywałaby się Uchiha, miała status kunoichi Konohy i prawdopodobnie nosiła w sobie drugie już dziecko (i tak dziw, że nie doczekali się ani jednego, przecież Sasuke tak bardzo chciał restauracji swojego… nie, ich klanu). Gdyby nie Itachi Uchiha wszystko wyglądałoby inaczej. Tak bardzo chciała w to wierzyć, tak bardzo chciała go nienawidzić, cały czas z taką samą mocą.

_Nie chcieli jej pokazać chłodnego ciała Sasuke. Zabroniła Tsunade, odradzał Kakashi, prosił Naruto – nic nie skutkowało. Sakura po prostu musiała, musiała zobaczyć go jeszcze raz. Zastanawiała się później, po co właściwie jej to było. Czego się spodziewała, że będzie leżał na metalowym stole jak młody bóg, tak samo, jak każdego ranka, kiedy wstawała wcześniej i mogła patrzeć na niego, zawiniętego w kołdrę, oświetlonego promieniami porannego słońca, które nietaktownie wdzierało się do ich sypialni? Przecież wiedziała, wiedziała bardzo dobrze, jak wygląda człowiek po walce, szczególnie takiej, jaka miała miejsce – dwóch potężnych ninja, z których żaden nie będzie walczył pół-serio. To było oczywiste, że Sasuke da z siebie wszystko, by tylko pokonać brata i że Itachi nie będzie mu dłużny. Nie idź tam, nie patrz na to, zachowaj inny obraz w pamięci – krzyczała jej intuicja, ale jak zwykle w takich sytuacjach, Sakura była zbyt głupiutka, by jej posłuchać. _

_Otrzymała od Tsunade i Shizune gruntowne wykształcenie medyczne. Nauczyła się obcować z chorymi, umierającymi i umarłymi. Nie przerażało jej to już, jako pojętna uczennica poznała i zaakceptowała krąg życia i śmierci, którego każdy jest częścią. Nigdy jeszcze jednak prosektorium nie pachniało tak przeraźliwie mdło. Zachwiała się w progu, gdy tylko poczuła ten nieprzyjemny zapach.  
- Sakura-chan, naprawdę nie powinnaś… - szepnął Naruto, gdzieś za nią, gdzieś daleko, skąd nie mogła go dokładnie słyszeć. Właściwie nie docierały do niej żadne słowa, pozostawała głucha na wszelkie prośby. Sasuke był blisko, zbyt blisko, by teraz poświęcała swą uwagę czemukolwiek innemu._

_Sasuke…  
Dziwne wrażenie – z każdym krokiem czuła, jakby już za chwilę podłoga pod jej stopami miała się zapaść. Sakura nie przejęła się tym jednak. Może się zawalić, zabierając ją ze sobą, jeśli gdzieś pod tą podłogą on będzie na nią czekał, z otwartymi ramionami i tym delikatnym uśmiechem, który znała tylko ona.  
Tyle razy mu to mówiła, przez łzy czy przez śmiech. _

„_Mogłabym dla ciebie umrzeć, Sasuke. Oddałabym wszystko, co jest mi drogie, nawet moje życie, żeby tylko być z tobą. Opuszczę Konohę, zostawię wszystko to, co jest mi drogie, jeśli tylko weźmiesz mnie ze sobą." _

_Dlaczego, dlaczego nie posłuchałeś?_

_Droga do stołu z położonym nań ciałem dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Pokój zaczął niebezpiecznie wirować, kolory zmywały się ze sobą, a głos Sasuke, to jego cholerne: „Sakura, dziękuję" dzwoniło jej w uszach. Nie dała rady, znowu, potknęła się i upadła na kolana, podtrzymując się tylko o metalowy blat.  
Sakurcia! Sakurcia! Znowu Naruto, gdzieś niby blisko, chyba biegnie w jej kierunku, nieważne. Teraz wszystko straciło jakąkolwiek wartość. Podciągnęła się do pionu i jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem odsłoniła biały materiał, oddzielający ją od Sasuke. A raczej tego, co z niego pozostało. Sakura nie wiedziała, jak długo trwał jej przeraźliwy krzyk, przerywany szlochem, jakim cudem udało jej się wybiec z prosektorium, mijając po drodze i Naruto, i Kakashi'ego, którzy __natychmiast__ pobiegli za nią. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jakim cudem udało jej się pchnąć ciężkie, stalowe drzwi i stanąć na ulicy, spływającej pyłem i kurzem. Znowu padało. Sakura klęknęła na ziemi, bardziej dlatego, że nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa, niźli z własnej woli._

_- Przeklinam cię – syknęła, wbijając paznokcie w uliczne błoto. Zielone oczy, pomimo wypełniających je łez lśniły niebezpiecznym blaskiem. – Przeklinam cię, słyszysz?! – Tym razem krzyknęła w niebo. Czyjeś ciepłe ramiona próbowały podnieść ją z ziemi. – Gdziekolwiek jesteś… mam nadzieję, że będziesz choć raz czuł taki ból, jak ja teraz!_

_- Sakurcia, wstań proszę. – Błagalny ton Naruto przywołał ją do rzeczywistości. – Wszystko będzie dobrze, jestem przy tobie, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Jakie „dobrze"?! Już nic nigdy nie będzie dobrze!_

_Poddała się i pozwoliła podnieść z ziemi. Ogrzana bluza przyjaciela opatuliła jej ramiona, a on sam przytulił Sakurę mocno do siebie. _

_- Cii… wszystko będzie dobrze, Sakurcia. – Wtedy nie słyszała, jak bardzo łamał mu się głos. Tak, jakby sam nie wierzył w to, co mówił.  
- Przeklinam cię, Uchiha Itachi – szepnęła cicho, gdzieś w ramię Naruto.  
I ciebie, Sasuke. Przede wszystkim ciebie._

_Chyba poskutkowało._

Bolało. Bolało cholernie, chociaż oczywiście nie byłby sobą, gdyby się do tego przyznał. Pomimo powtarzanych plotek, Itachi wciąż był człowiekiem i pomimo usilnych starań i wieloletnich treningów czuł ból (w przeciwieństwie do Sasori'ego, na przykład). Irytowało go niepomiernie to nieznośne mrowienie, pieczenie, rwanie czy pulsowanie obolałego ciała. Widział ból jako jednoznaczną oznakę słabości, kolejną przeszkodę, którą próbował pokonać. Gdyby to jeszcze była złamana noga czy ręka! Nie, tym razem (i każdym ostatnim, szczerze mówiąc) to, co go tak bolało, znajdowało się w środku, w jego ciele i niewiele mógł poradzić, by osłabiające uczucie pokonać. Usiadł na brzegu łóżka, starając się uspokoić i zagłuszyć jakoś pokusy zakopania się w pościeli i powolnego oczekiwania na ostateczność. Nie, nie miał zamiaru okazywać takiej słabości. Stanął na drewnianej podłodze i pewnie zrobił krok do przodu. Doskonale wytrenowane ciało poddało się, chociaż niechętnie – lekko się zachwiał – żelaznej woli Itachi'ego. To akurat miał opanowane do perfekcji – wolę, która pozwalała mu pokonać wszystkie przeszkody na swojej drodze. Siłę woli, trenowaną od najmłodszych lat. Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że shinobi powinien mieć żelazną wolę, której nikt ani nic nie jest w stanie złamać. Właśnie dlatego – tłumaczył swojemu pierworodnemu – nie dostaniesz słodyczy. Słodycze osłabiają, a ninja nie wolno być słabym. Słabość może pewnego dnia kosztować cię życie. Więc nie okazał słabości, nawet wtedy, kiedy ocierał z policzków krew ojca na oczach przerażonej matki. Pamiętał doskonale, jak się na niego patrzyła – najpierw zaniemówiła ze strachu, patrząc, jak jej mąż upada na podłogę od perfekcyjnego cięcia katany. Chwilę później uspokoiła się trochę i odważyła spojrzeć synowi w oczy, prosto w wirujący niebezpiecznie Kalejdoskop.

„Wiedziałam, że to się tak skończy" – szepnęła, uniosła głowę i zamknęła oczy. Chwilę potem już nie było jej wśród żywych. Co dokładnie Mikoto Uchiha miała na myśli, nie wiedział. Wtedy mało się nad tym zastanawiał, chociaż zaskoczyła go odwaga matki i jej stoicki spokój. W porównaniu do innych członków klanu nie krzyczała, histeryzowała czy błagała o litość. Umiała odejść z klasą, to Itachi musiał przyznać kobiecie, której praktycznie nie znał, a która miała nieszczęście być jego matką. Teraz coraz częściej ostatnie słowa pani Uchiha pojawiały się znikąd w jego głowie. Z właściwą sobie obiektywnością i nieporuszeniem stwierdził, że istotnie dogodny termin przedśmiertne wyznanie matki sobie wybrało, by się przypomnieć – akurat teraz, gdy Itachi sam stoi nad grobem.  
Gdzie teraz? Na powietrze – odpowiedział sobie szybko. Itachi przywołał z pamięci odgłos kroków Sakury po podłodze. Zwrócił na nie uwagę, by w razie czego wiedzieć, jak poruszać się po obcym domu. Wychodząc, zrobiła dokładnie piętnaście kroków. Jak dużych, tego nie mógł wiedzieć, ale przypuszczał, że raczej nie da się zbyt szeroko rozstawiać nóg, jeśli chodzi się w kimonie.  
O ile Haruno była w kimonie.

Itachi ostrożnie przeszedł dziesięć kroków i wyciągnięte przed siebie dłonie napotkały papierowe ścianki. Cicho je rozsunął. Jak iść dalej? Po zamknięciu pokoju nie słyszał, w jakim kierunku poszła Sakura. Przystanął i zaczął nasłuchiwać dźwięków, które mogłyby go nakierować. Nagle dobiegł go śmiech dzieci.

To musi być to – pomyślał.

Trzymając się ściany, zaczął iść w kierunku, skąd słychać było odgłosy zabawy, obijając się przy tym, ku swemu rosnącemu niezadowoleniu, o przypadkowe przedmioty.  
Tak bardzo chciał z powrotem widzieć.

Sakura nie zdziwiła się szczególnie, kiedy zobaczyła go wychodzącego z domu na taras. Pewnie chce stąd jak najszybciej odejść – i dobrze, ona na pewno nie będzie go powstrzymywać. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że niespodziewanie głupio jej się zrobiło, kiedy szedł tak, z jedną ręką opartą o ścianę, drugą uniesioną lekko na poziomie pasa, ostrożny w każdym następnym kroku, nasłuchujący, w którą stronę ma iść, z siniejącym czołem (już dawno powinna była naprawić te drzwiczki od szafy, otwierające się niespodziewanie – sama kilka razy prawie na nie wpadła).

„_Zawołaj go, Sakura, zanim zrobi sobie krzywdę_" – stanowczy głos medyka pouczył ją tak, jak rodzic uczy dziecko, że powinno się mówić dzień dobry.

Po co? Będzie śmieszniej, jeśli coś się stanie – odpowiedział złośliwy głosik kunoichi.  
_„To jest chory człowiek."_

„_To jest Itachi Uchiha."_

„_Twój pacjent, Sakura." _

Dajże spokój, odkąd to zajmujesz się opieką paliatywną? On i tak schodzi z tego świata, jakiś przypadkowy wypadek teraz skróci tylko jego cierpienia.  
Grupka dzieci niefrasobliwie się dotąd bawiąca ucichła. Wpatrywali się w nadchodzącego mężczyznę. Nie, to nie może tak wyglądać, stwierdziła Sakura i poderwała się na nogi. Podeszła do niego szybko. Okazało się, że jednak jest wyższy niż tylko o głowę. Złapała go niechętnie za rękaw czarnej koszuli.  
- Tędy – powiedziała twardo. Posłuchał i nadal ostrożnie ale już pewniej szedł w kierunku, w którym go prowadziła. „_Jesteś naiwna, Sakura-chan. I zbyt łatwo poddajesz się emocjom_" – zganiła ją kunoichi. I Sakura musiała przyznać jej rację.  
To prawda, jestem. To właśnie dlatego Sasuke zawsze uważał, że jestem słaba.  
Pomogła mu usiąść obok na schodach – oczywiście w odpowiadającej jej odległości. Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi, zupełnie jak Sakura i wystawił twarz do słońca. Wyglądał tak, jakby mu się to podobało. Dzieci wróciły do zabawy, zachęcane przez Sakurę, ale raz na jakiś czas zerkały na nieznajomego.  
Trudno powiedzieć, jak długo siedzieli tak na schodach: Sakura bawiąca się z roześmianymi dziećmi, one same biegające po trawie, próbujące otrzymać jak najwięcej uwagi i milczący Itachi, który zachowywał się tak, jakby w ogóle go nie było.  
Kolejny raz, nie wiedziała nawet który to już, uderzyła ją absurdalność sytuacji. Wielokrotny morderca, znany na całym świecie członek organizacji przestępczej i eks-kunoichi, uzdrowicielka, ścigana przez demony przeszłości. Śmiertelni wrogowie razem na schodkach przed jej domem wygrzewali się w słońcu i słuchali beztroskiego śmiechu dzieci. Zupełnie jak rodzina, którą, jakby na to nie patrzeć, przez pewien czas byli.

- Haruno-sama! – zawołała Nami, podbiegając do Sakury i siadając przy jej nogach. – Mama powiedziała, że będę miała rodzeństwo! – Niebieskie oczy dziecka lśniły z podekscytowania.

- To cudownie! – Sakura szczerze się ucieszyła. Mała już kiedyś pytała ją, gdzie można sobie kupić brata albo siostrę. Wiadomość o tym, że w domu pojawi się nowy członek rodziny brzmiały dla dziewczynki jak spełnienie marzeń.  
Nami uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Wstała i z typową dziecięcą ciekawością i śmiałością podeszła do Itachi'ego.

- A pan ma dzieci? – zapytała, przekrzywiając zabawnie głowę.  
Itachi obrócił się w kierunku dziewczynki. Sakura niezbyt wierzyła w to, że taki dumny i małomówny człowiek nagle wda się w dyskusję z dzieckiem. Poczuła, jak instynktownie wszystkie jej mięśnie przygotowują się na ewentualne odparcie ataku. Mało prawdopodobnie, by małej coś się stało, ale lepiej być przygotowanym. Wbrew temu, co mógł uważać, Sakura nie zapominała, z kim ma do czynienia.

Morderca.  
- Nie, kochanie, ten pan nie może mieć dzieci – rzuciła szybko, wyręczając Itachi'ego.  
_Pozabijałby je, kiedy by się tylko urodziły._

- Nie tyle nie mogę, co nie planuję w najbliższym czasie – odpowiedział apatycznie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji.  
_Co ona sobie wyobraża?!_

Mówił cichym, głębokim głosem. Nie tak sobie wyobrażała ton psychopatycznego przestępcy. Zanim po raz pierwszy go usłyszała, myślała o tym, że pewnie więcej w nim szaleństwa, obłędu, groźby. Nie przypuszczała, że będzie się go tak dobrze i przyjemnie słuchać. Chociaż – poprawiła się zaraz – to może być tak, jak z mięsożernymi kwiatami o słodkim, upajającym zapachu. Sakura nie zamierzała być głupiutką muszką, która da się złapać w pułapkę.

- Och! To smutne. – Dziewczynka wydawała się niepocieszona. – I jest pan zupełnie sam? – Kiwnął głową. Reszta dzieci przysłuchiwała się tej wymianie zdań z zainteresowaniem i rosnącym oczekiwaniem na kolejną wypowiedź nieznajomego. Która, o dziwo, faktycznie nastąpiła.

- Ale miałem brata.

- Naprawdę?! Co się z nim stało? – Podekscytowane dzieci stłoczyły się przed Itachim, w małą grupkę. Sakura parsknęła śmiechem – scenka rodzajowa, wujek zaraz opowie wam bajkę.

Chociaż lepiej by było, gdyby tego nie robił. Stanowczo.

- To długa historia – odparł krótko i z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy odwrócił głowę.  
- Proszę nam powiedzieć! Jaki on był? Jak miał na imię? Gdzie jest teraz? – Dzieci

nie miały zamiaru dać za wygraną. Coraz bardziej jej się to nie podobało.  
Sakura przybyła do Hisorimury jak wędrowny medyk z odległej Wioski Ukrytego Liścia. Ludzie wiedzieli o niej tylko tyle, ile sama zdecydowała się powiedzieć – czyli prawie nic. Trzymała swoją przeszłość pod kluczem, jak bolesny skarb. Czasami tylko, z urywanych zdań czy rzucanych w przestrzeń głośnych myśli, można było wywnioskować, że kiedyś istnieli ludzie bardzo Sakurze drodzy. I że teraz już ich nie ma.

Tym bardziej nie mogła pozwolić, by wszystkie jej brudy były wywlekane na wierzch akurat teraz i to przy dzieciach. Wstała gwałtownie.  
- Nami, mama cię wołała. Miałaś wrócić na obiad – rzuciła ostro, może zbyt ostro w kierunku dzieci. – Wy też mieliście wrócić przed pierwszą. – Spojrzała na resztę dzieciaków.  
- Ale Haruno-sama…

- Koniec dyskusji! – Dzieci odruchowo cofnęły się o krok. Poczuła wyrzuty sumienia, nie powinna tak krzyczeć, przecież to nie ich wina. – No, już dobrze. Nie chcę, żeby wasze mamy się złościły i nie pozwalały wam tu przychodzić. Zmykajcie – dodała łagodnym już, troskliwym głosem. Z ulgą przyjęła widok ich rozpogadzających się twarzy.

- To my przyjdziemy pojutrze! – krzyknęły radośnie. – Do zobaczenia, Haruno-sama!  
- Do zobaczenia! – Sakura z uśmiechem pomachała odbiegającym dzieciom ręką.  
- Do widzenia, proszę pana – rzuciła Nami w kierunku Itachi'ego. Ten, jak Sakura mogła się spodziewać, nie zareagował. Z otoczenia wyparowały ostatnie ślady po obecności dzieci, w powietrzu nie unosił się już ich melodyjny śmiech. Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

- Nigdy więcej nie poruszaj tego tematu! Szczególnie nie przy dzieciach – syknęła groźnie Sakura. – Jesteś ostatnią osobą, która ma prawo rozmawiać o Sasuke.  
Itachi prawie niezauważalnie wzruszył ramionami.

- Gdyby nie ty… Gdyby nie ty, wszystko byłoby tak dobrze! Bylibyśmy razem, szczęśliwi, budowalibyśmy wspólną przyszłość – kontynuowała, coraz bardziej wściekła. Rozdrapywanie starych ran było bolesne, ale okoliczności i fakt, że mogła wreszcie wyrzucić sprawcy całą tę sprawę przeważyły.  
- Nigdy nie dałabyś mu tego, czego naprawdę i jedynie pragnął – powiedział nagle Itachi.

Sakura spojrzała na niego z rozszerzonymi z wściekłości i zaskoczenia oczami. Nie mógł tego widzieć, to pewne, ale być może był w stanie poczuć bijącą od niej niechęć i nienawiść.

- Jak śmiesz!

Wstał i odwrócił twarz w jej stronę. Zobaczyła coś, czego tam wcześniej nie było, jakby zza pozbawionej emocji zasłony przebłyskiwały fragmenty wspomnień, resztki człowieczeństwa. Nie było tego dużo, właściwie prawie w ogóle, a jednak udało się coś takiego zaobserwować. Nagle Sakura zdała sobie sprawę, że jest coś o czym ona nie ma pojęcia. A co wie Itachi.

- To był jego wybór. – Itachi zaczął iść w kierunku drzwi wejściowych.

- On mnie kochał! – krzyknęła z desperacją.

- Być może – odparł apatycznie. – Więc gdzie jest teraz? – zapytał i zniknął we wnętrzu domu.

No właśnie, gdzie jesteś teraz, Sasuke?


	4. Rozdział II cz 3

_- Będzie pięknie, zobaczysz – szepnął, wtulając policzek w jej miękkie, pachnące włosy. Lubił ten owocowy zapach szamponu, którego używała._

_- Na pewno. W końcu ty tam będziesz, prawda? – odparła cicho. _

_Siedzieli na dworze, w ciepłą, letnią noc. Gdzieś w krzakach cykały świerszcze. Było zupełnie tak, jak sobie wymarzyła – a może jeszcze lepiej? Nieistotne, liczyło się tylko tu i teraz, w ramionach jej narzeczonego._

_Pocałował ją w odpowiedzi. Sam nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie mu tak dobrze w sielankowej atmosferze. Prawie zapomniał o zemście._

_Prawie._

_- Niedługie, sympatyczne wakacje poza Konohą. Tylko my dwoje. Sami. Żadnych misji, żadnych obowiązków. Słoneczne plaże i gorące źródła – zamruczała Sakura, wyobrażając sobie ich wspólny wypad. Och, właściwie to podróż poślubną. Tsunade zapewne trochę pozrzędzi na początku, że tyle roboty w szpitalu spadnie na nią (tak, jakby zajmowała się czymkolwiek innym oprócz picia sake i włóczeniu się po knajpach z Jiraiyą), ale pozwoli im na te dwa tygodnie przerwy. Dwa tygodnie bez obowiązków, tylko w towarzystwie Sasuke – jeszcze niedawno o tym marzyła, teraz wcielała w życie._

_- Mhm. I zajmiemy się restauracją mojego, to jest naszego, klanu. – Spojrzała na Sasuke, w jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy. Coś nieprzyzwoitego na pewno chodziło mu po głowie. – Chociaż właściwie… - niespodziewanie znalazła się w pozycji leżącej, z głową spoczywającą na schodach i ustami Sasuke niebezpiecznie blisko jej obojczyka. – Moglibyśmy zacząć nawet teraz._

_Zachichotała._

_Jego pocałunki były jedyne w swoim rodzaju. To znaczy – tak jej się przynajmniej wydawało (nie całowała nigdy nikogo innego). Zważywszy jednak na fakt, że to był Sasuke, człowiek o osobowości kota – robię, co chcę, jak chcę i kiedy chcę – sposób, w jaki całował musiał być unikatowy. Specyficzny i specjalny. Taki właśnie, jak Sasuke (czasami myślała o tym, że jeśli wszyscy w jego klanie tak całowali, to kobiety powinny gorzko Uchihów opłakiwać). Jak je opisać? Zazwyczaj było w nich dużo pasji, zachłanności, zaborczości nawet. Tak, jakby z każdym pocałunkiem chciał jej przypomnieć, że jest jego, tylko jego._

_Nie musiał. Zawsze to wiedziała._

_Oderwali się na chwilę od siebie, oddychając ciężko. Sakura opanowała zawroty głowy i natrętne myśli, obracające się głównie wokół jego ust, rąk i… jeszcze kilku innych fragmentów ciała Sasuke. Ujęła jego twarz w swoje dłonie._

_- Sasuke… Obiecaj mi._

_Skrzywił się. Wiedziała doskonale, że wchodzi na niebezpieczny teren. Temat Itachiego i zemsty stanowił tabu w ich związku. Tabu, które zawsze bardzo ją niepokoiło i stanowiło cichego wroga, kryjącego się w cieniu, czekającego tylko na dogodny moment, by zaatakować._

_- Rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat – odparł cierpko, odsuwając się od niej._

_Wizje ust i rąk wyparowały tak szybko, jak się pojawiły._

_- Wiem. – Usiadła i przeczesała ręką włosy. – Ale chcę to od ciebie usłyszeć. Wyraźnie, jeszcze raz._

_Warknął ostrzegawczo. Sakura westchnęła, widząc, jak tężeje mu twarz, jak w jego oczach nie pozostaje już nic, oprócz nieskrywanej irytacji._

_- Sakura. – Sasuke miał niebywały dar. Zamieniał jedno tylko słowo w złożoną groźbę, pretensję i złość tylko za pomocą intonacji. Zaprawdę, to nie Itachi powinien być nazwany geniuszem. – Powiedziałem to raz i nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. Wszystko będzie w porządku, pobierzemy się, będziemy żyć razem, my i nasze dzieci._

_- I porzucisz zamysł zemsty? Wyrzekniesz się tego? Zostawisz przeszłość i to, co już dawno umarło? – Tak bardzo chciała to usłyszeć z jego ust. Jedna, prosta przysięga dopełniłaby jej szczęście całkowicie. Naruto w wieku trzynastu lat mógł złożyć jej obietnicę na własne życie, czemu Sasuke, będąc dorosłym mężczyzną, nie mógłby po prostu przyrzec jej, że będą żyć w spokoju?_

_Nie odpowiedział._

_- Sasuke, ja nie chcę żyć we trójkę – powiedziała twardo. – Chcę żyć z tobą i tylko z tobą, a nie jeszcze na dokładkę Itachim panoszącym się w twojej głowie. Nie potrzebny nam trójkąt._

_Przeklął pod nosem._

– _Ty nic nie rozumiesz – powiedział w końcu. Widziała zaciśnięte pięści i wściekłość malującą się na jego twarzy. Być może przesadziła, być może znowu nie będzie się przez jakiś czas do niej odzywał. Ale ta sprawa musi być doprowadzona do końca, dla jego dobra, dla dobra ich małżeństwa. – Wychowywałaś się w szczęśliwej rodzinie jako rozpieszczona jedynaczka. Co możesz wiedzieć o tym, co utraciłem? Co on mi zabrał? Co zabrał moim rodzicom?_

_- No właśnie, a oni?! Porzucenie Konohy, przyjaciół, nowej rodziny żeby gonić za zemstą? Czy oni pochwalaliby coś takiego?_

_Zapadła cisza. Sakura oddychała szybko, czuła, jak na policzkach pojawiły się wypieki ze zdenerwowania._

_- Jest wiele innych rzeczy, których moi rodzice by nie pochwalali… - odparł Sasuke ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach i uniesionym lekko podbródkiem - … Haruno._

_Zagryzła wargi. Tak, oczywiście miała świadomość, że Fugaku Uchiha nie pozwoliłby na mariaż swojego wspaniałego syna z podrzędną kunoichi, córką jakichś tam sklepikarzy z nikomu nieznanej rodziny._

_Rzucając jej ostatnie, triumfalne spojrzenie, Sasuke wstał i wszedł do domu, mamrocząc coś o tym, jak to ona zawsze musi zepsuć nawet najpiękniejszą chwilę._

_Sakura ukryła twarz w dłoniach._

Sakura ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Ukłuły, tak bardzo ukłuły ją tamte słowa. Jak śmiał tak powiedzieć? I to kto, Itachi Uchiha, morderca całego swojego klanu! Człowiek, który nie wie, co to jest miłość miał czelność wypowiadać się na temat uczuć Sasuke i tego, czego on naprawdę pragnął. Przecież Itachi właściwie nie znał swojego młodszego brata, jakie mógł mieć pojęcie o jego pragnieniach?!

Więc gdzie jest teraz? – To rzucone nonszalancko pytanie dudniło jej w głowie. Sama niejednokrotnie się nad tym zastanawiała, pytała samej siebie, czarnej płyty nagrobnej, wspomnień, w których wciąż widziała swojego męża, opowiadającego o ich wspólnej przyszłości. Nie miało tam być miejsca na jego śmierć, jej odejście z Konohy i tułaczkę po mniejszych wioskach.

Czy może być coś, czego ona nie wie, a co wie Itachi? Znowu zaczęła się nad tym zastanawiać. Czy jest coś, czego jej nie powiedziano, jakiś skrywany sekret?

Czy podczas walki pomiędzy braćmi wydarzyło się coś, co jej dotyczyło?

Miała okazję się dowiedzieć. I zamierzała to zrobić. Itachi mylił się, zakładając, że jego młodszy brat był taki sam jak on. Sakura postanowiła mu to udowodnić.

Musiał być już wieczór. Przez uchylone okno wpadało chłodniejsze powietrze, nie było słońca ogrzewającego twarz. Usłyszał kroki zbliżającej się do jego pokoju Sakury. Po chwili szmer rozsuwanych ścianek. Podeszła do łóżka, postawiła coś na stoliku, wysunęła krzesełko spod łóżka i usiadła na nim.

- Siadaj – powiedziała chłodnym głosem. Posłuchał, nie odzywając się ani słowem. – Przyniosłam ci jedzenie.

- …nie jestem głodny – odpowiedział cicho.

Sakura prychnęła z dezaprobatą. Przypuszczał, że zmarszczyła brwi i wykrzywiła usta w ironicznym półuśmiechu.

- Jeżeli nauczyłeś się żywić moją nienawiścią do ciebie, to faktycznie, możesz być najedzony. A teraz trzymaj i jedz. Nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru cię głodzić.

Nie odzywał się, czekając, aż Sakura podniesie to coś ze stolika. Wyciągnął ręce, ale przedmiot, który okazał się być tacą, nie trafił w jego dłonie, tylko na kolana.

- Ostrożnie, nie pochlap pościeli. Inaczej będziesz musiał w takiej spać.

Itachi nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Ze zwieszoną głową „wpatrywał się" w tackę. Rękami ściskał jej brzegi.

- No, jedz. Chyba nie liczysz na to, że będę cię karmić – rzuciła. Nie mógł wiedzieć, jak bardzo stara się uciszyć w sobie reprymendy medyka, który kazał jej natychmiast brać łyżkę w dłoń i nakarmić to biedne, ślepe stworzenie. Chociaż – może wiedział? W końcu nawet o taki akt łaski nie zapytał.

- Nie proszę cię o to. – Prawą rękę ostrożnie sprawdził, co Sakura mu przyniosła. Już po zapachu rozpoznał, że to jakaś zupa, prawdopodobnie rybna i coś jeszcze, coś jak duszone warzywa. Teraz pozostawało tylko zlokalizować położenie sztućców. Znajdowały się na samej górze tacy. Ostrożnie, nie poruszając naczyniami (a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało), rozpoznał chłodną, metalową łyżkę. Obrócił ją w palcach i równie ostrożnie, ale nie niepewnie, zanurzył w misce.

Sakura przypatrywała się temu z niekłamanym zdumieniem. Sama zapewne nie dałaby sobie rady, gdyby ktoś kazał jej jeść z zamkniętymi oczami. No, chyba że miałaby możliwość podglądania. On nie miał takiej szansy, a mimo wszystko radził sobie bardzo dobrze. Nie uronił ani kropli zupy, nabierając przy tym więcej, niż tylko jedną czwartą łyżki.

Sakura doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że to jest Itachi Uchiha. Niezależnie, czy chodziło o opanowanie Sharingana, przyswojenie nowych jutsu czy też jedzenie zupy – ten człowiek wykonywał wszystko perfekcyjnie. Gdyby nie świadomość postępującego „upadku" jego ciała, pomyślałaby, że to nie człowiek, tylko maszyna. Nie miał problemu nawet z przyzwyczajeniem się do własnej ślepoty. Doskonale dawał sobie radę, Sakura była więcej niż pewna, że nawet na polu walki mógłby zwyciężyć, polegając na swoich innych umiejętnościach i pozostałych zmysłach.

Nie zauważyła nawet, jak przypadkowo zaczęła się w niego wpatrywać, śledząc pewne ruchy ręki, pozbawioną emocji twarz, naznaczoną taką ilością zmęczenia, z jaką dawno się nie spotkała. Widziała to nie tylko jako medyk, ale jako zwykły człowiek i (a może przede wszystkim) jako kunoichi. Wszystkie nieprzespane noce, czuwania na misjach, wielodniowe wyprawy, każda uroniona kropla krwi, własna, cudza, padające ciała wrogów i kompanów, ubłocone buty, roztrzaskane maski ANBU, woda, która nie wszystko jest w stanie zmyć, kolejne niewygody, kolejne misje, kolejne śmierci. Tego nie dało się wymazać z pamięci, a ciało zachowywało takie wspomnienia lepiej niż cokolwiek innego. Wiedziała to tak dobrze, obserwując własne sińce pod oczami po każdej operacji, trwającej całą noc, z pacjentem umierającym wraz ze świtem. Śledząc szlak biegnących przez plecy, ramiona, klatkę piersiową blizn.

Sakura znała życie ninja. Czasami myślała, że może lepiej by było, gdyby nigdy nie poszła do Akademii, gdyby została w domu, pomagała rodzicom i wyrosła na ładną, beztroską panienkę. Bez strachu w oczach, bez pierwszych odebranych komuś oddechów.

Dlatego właśnie umiała dostrzec u innych wszelkie te syndromy. Życie wojowników było krótkie, a jeszcze do tego dodatkowo postarzało ich wizualnie. Od pierwszej chwili, kiedy broń znalazła się w twojej ręce aż do momentu, kiedy została ci odebrana. Patrząc na to w ten sposób, ciężar doświadczeń jakie zawierała tylko jego twarz, był ogromny. Czynił z niego o wiele starszego mężczyznę.

Sakura nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem Itachi zorientował się, że się w niego wpatruje. Może to przez intensywność spojrzenia? Kiedy się otrząsnęła z zamyślenia, spostrzegła twarz odwróconą w swoim kierunku. Miski z posiłkiem były już opróżnione, a na tacy czy pościeli, brak było śladów na to, iż ktokolwiek tu cokolwiek przed chwilą jadł.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytał monotonnym głosem, zapewne bardziej z grzeczności, niż z faktycznego zainteresowania.

Nim zdążyła zastanowić się nad konsekwencjami, rzuciła lekkomyślnie:

- Ile miałeś lat, gdy zabiłeś po raz pierwszy?

Na początku przeraziła się swoim własnym pytaniem. Cały czas bolała ją szyja po wcześniejszym „przywracaniu do porządku", nie powinna ryzykować podobnej reakcji. Oczywiście, była w stanie się obronić, mogłaby go nawet chwilowo pokonać, jednak wciąż pewna część osobowości wzdrygała się przed krzywdzeniem rannych. Po chwili doszła do wniosku, że Itachi najwyżej nie odpowie i to pytanie zniknie tak szybko, jak się pojawiło.

Co dziwne, odpowiedział.

- Dziewięć – odparł. Zabrzmiało to tak, jakby mówił o pogodzie, a nie o dniu, w którym po raz pierwszy pozbawił kogoś życia.

O dniu, w którym przestał być dzieckiem. Stał się shinobi.

Sakurę zamurowało. Próbowała sobie przypomnieć, co ona robiła, kiedy miała dziewięć lat i jedyne obrazy, jakie przyszły jej do głowy, to śliczna żółta sukienka, którą wtedy często nosiła, zbieranie kwiatków na łące i bawienie się lalkami. Trudno było powiedzieć, czy wiedziała już, czym jest kunai. Prawdopodobnie nie.

- Jak… - wykrztusiła, wciąż zszokowana.

- Jedna z misji dla grupy geninów.

_Geninów!_

Poczuła narastającą wściekłość. Niezbyt obchodziło ją życie mężczyzny, ale fakt, że dziewięcioletnie dzieci są zmuszane do zabijania… Wyobraźnia perfidnie podsunęła jej do głowy obraz Nami opryskanej krwią, wpatrującej się w leżące zwłoki dużymi, szeroko rozwartymi w przerażeniu oczami, ze łzami spływającymi po policzkach. Sakura potrząsnęła lekko głową, by odgonić te myśli jak najdalej od siebie.

Itachi, jakby w odpowiedzi na jej zdenerwowanie wzruszył ramionami.

- Robisz to, czego od ciebie oczekują – powiedział cicho.

- Oczekują?! Nikt ode mnie nie oczekiwał, żebym szła zabijać, będąc dzieckiem! Ani od Naruto, ani od Sasuke!

- Wtedy jeszcze nie – sprostował.

Jak miała to rozumieć?

- Za kilka lat byłby taki sam.

Jak ty? – dopowiedziała w myślach.

Wstała gwałtownie i zabrała tacę z naczyniami. Stojąc wciąż przy jego łóżku, chłodnym tonem powiedziała:

- Sasuke nie jest taki jak ty. Nie porównuj go do siebie.

Wtedy Itachi otworzył oczy. Sakura jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w czarne, martwe tęczówki. Czuła się, jakby to coś ją pochłaniało, gdyby nie niemożność użycia Kalejdoskopu byłaby pewnie przekonana, że zamknął ją jak swoją ofiarę w pułapce genjutsu, z którego nie da się wydostać. Wygiął lekko wargi w lekkim ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Nigdy bym nawet nie pomyślał o takim porównaniu.

Sasuke.

Wielki nieobecny w całej tej farsie, jaką jest sprawowanie opieki nad umierającym kryminalistą. Powtarzane jak mantra, jak modlitwa pytanie: „ gdzie jesteś teraz" nie przynosi odpowiedzi. Nie ma go, gdy jest tak bardzo potrzebny.

Może należy zadać inne pytanie?

Zapytać na przykład, „gdzie byłeś wtedy?".

Kiedy przyszła do niego po raz kolejny, była noc. Leżał w łóżku, otoczony przez jeszcze większą ciemność, niż zwykle.

Wiedział, że tu wróci. Przypuszczał, że będzie to ta noc, a jeśli nie, to co najwyżej jutrzejsza. Musiała wiedzieć, tak bardzo chciała wiedzieć. Słychać było w każdym słowie, w każdym kolejnym wspomnieniu. Łaknęła jakichkolwiek wiadomości o swoim zmarłym mężu. Wytłumaczenia? Być może. Rozgrzeszenia, potępienia? Możliwe.

Zapewne niedawno wzięła kąpiel, bo przyniosła ze sobą intensywny zapach kosmetyków. Spodobał mu się zapach szamponu (o ile to był szampon). Taki owocowy.

Bardzo ostrożnie, starając się być jak najciszej, rozsunęła ścianki do pokoju i idąc na palcach doszła do jego łóżka.

Oddychał głęboko, przynajmniej na tyle, na ile pozwalał mu powracający co pewien czas ból w klatce piersiowej. Musiała się jakoś zorientować, że jednak nie śpi. Usiadła na tym samym krzesełku, na którym siedziała wcześniej.

Przyjemna mieszanka zapachów wypełniła jego płuca.

- Opowiedz mi – szepnęła. – Opowiedz mi, jak to wyglądało.


	5. Rozdział III cz 1

Rozdział III

And if you see me losing ground  
Don't be afraid to lie  
I know the pain inside my heart can't break the fear inside of yours  
And if you see me losing faith  
In what it means to die  
Don't let me leave before I know what lies behind the stained glass doors

Save sorrow for the souls in doubt  
Bleed every care out

Will you carry me down the aisle that final day  
With your tears and cold hands shaking from the weight  
When you lower me down beneath that sky of gray  
Let the rain fall down and wash away your pain

For every word we never spoke  
We have a tear to cry  
For every silence like a wall between a better you and I  
So if you see me losing sight  
Of all the death in life  
You'll find the peace in every time I failed to see the death in mine

Let all the fear inside you drown  
Tear out the blade and lay it down  
Save sorrow for the souls in doubt  
Bleed every care out

Oh, the blood is rushing out  
Oh, I'm better off without  
Oh, the walls are closing in  
Oh, sing for me again

**Demon Hunter – Carry me down **

* * *

Siedział tak, zupełnie ignorując fakt, że jego brat stoi gdzieś za nim i dyszy żądzą zemsty. Itachi nie poruszył się ani o milimetr, nie obejrzał się, nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w horyzont, tak, jakby miał tam znaleźć coś bardziej godnego uwagi.

- Itachi… - warknął Sasuke, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Podjął decyzję – to będzie dzisiaj, dzisiaj zabije swojego starszego brata i pomści klan. Ten dzień wydaje się odpowiedni pod każdym względem – na niebie zgromadziły się ciężkie, szare chmury, nikt go jeszcze nie ściga w celu sprowadzenia do Konohy, a do tego Itachi jest podany jak na tacy – siedzący sobie na skarpie, pozbawiony jakiegokolwiek wsparcia. Przede wszystkim jednak Sasuke czuł się zdolny do tego czynu. Przepełniała go siła i ekscytacja, nic nie mogło pójść niezgodnie z planem.

- Chcę walczyć! – krzyknął w końcu, zniecierpliwiony apatią i permanentnym brakiem zainteresowania ze strony starszego mężczyzny. Czekał na ten moment tak długo; był zbyt rozdrażniony i żądny walki, by teraz znosić wyniosłe milczenie przeciwnika.

- Wracaj do domu. – Itachi nie zaszczycił brata spojrzeniem. Mówił cicho, jednak nie na tyle, by tamten nie mógł go usłyszeć.

Sasuke Uchiha parsknął.

- Chcę walczyć, słyszałeś? – Powtórzył z jeszcze większą furią. Nie, tym razem nie da się zniechęcić. Tym razem to on będzie dyktował warunki.

Itachi milczał. Przez chwilę poprawiał mankiety przy płaszczu, później znowu zaczął wpatrywać się w odległy punkt.

- Nie jesteś gotowy.

Po prostu. „Nie jesteś gotowy" – stwierdził po prostu jego starszy brat, ignorując kompletnie wszystkie te lata ciężkiego treningu, wyrzeczeń, poświęceń. Tak, jakby w jednym zdaniu chciał streścić wysiłek, o którym właściwie nie maił pojęcia.

_O, nie. Nie, tak łatwo ci nie pójdzie, Itachi. _

W ciągu sekundy znalazł się tuż za plecami mężczyzny. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnął katanę.

Itachiego już oczywiście tam nie było. Prawdę mówiąc, nigdzie go nie było.

Ta cała zabawa w kotka i myszkę zaczynała Sasuke coraz bardziej irytować.

- Czekałem tyle lat! Nie pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo – wrzasnął gdzieś w przestrzeń, obserwując bacznie otoczenie. Wszystkie stoczone dotychczas walki miały jeden cel – nabyć doświadczenie przydatne w walce z wrogiem numer jeden. Jego bratem.

- Wracaj do domu. Nie jesteś gotowy. – Odpowiedź nadeszła zza pleców Sasuke. Nie namyślając się zbyt długo, rzucił kunai w tamtym kierunku.

Przez chwilę było cicho. Oczywiście, Sasuke nie spodziewał się, że udało mu się trafić. Itachi był zbyt silnym i doświadczonym oponentem, by dać złapać się na taką sztuczkę.

I oczywiście miał rację. Jednak tego, że Itachi po prostu wyjdzie mu naprzeciw, się nie spodziewał.

A jednak, starszy brat po raz kolejny uczynił coś nieprzewidywalnego. Stali teraz twarzą w twarz, dwóch ostatnich przedstawicieli niegdyś sławetnego na całą wioskę klanu. Karminowe, zupełnie obojętne tęczówki napotkały spojrzenie tak samo intensywnie czerwone, pełne pasji i furii.

- Jeszcze możesz zrezygnować. Drugiej szansy nie dostaniesz – powiedział Itachi cichym, spokojnym głosem.

- Nie zrezygnuję. Zabiję cię, Itachi. Zabiję i pomszczę nasz klan.

Starszy mężczyzna lekko zmarszczył brwi. Wyglądał tak, jakby zastanawiał się nad kolejnym krokiem.

- Twoja rodzina?

Sasuke zaśmiał się z ironią.

- Rodzina? Jaka rodzina? Nie istnieje nic takiego, zabiłeś ich dziesięć lat temu. Nikt nigdy mi ich nie zastąpi.

_Uważaj, czego pragniesz. Być może nie wiesz, jak błędne są twoje przekonania_.

Przez chwilę żaden z nich się nie odzywał. W końcu Itachi spróbował po raz ostatni.

- Zbyt mało nienawiści. Nie uda ci się.

- Nienawidziłem cię przez całe swoje życie. Poświęciłem wszystko dla tej nienawiści, mam jej aż za dużo. Umrzesz, Itachi. Dzisiaj, z mojej ręki.

_Niczego nie poświęciłeś, głupi braciszku. To wszyscy zawsze poświęcali się dla ciebie._

Itachi skinął głową.

_Niech będzie, skoro tego chcesz._

Ostatni akt przedstawienia czas zacząć.

To nie była długa walka. Nie tak długa, jak się Sasuke wydawało, że będzie. Mimo to naprawdę trudno było oszacować, jak dużo czasu minęło, odkąd ruszyli na siebie i wymienili pierwsze ciosy. Walczyli na śmierć i życie, obaj traktowali przeciwnika całkowicie poważnie. Któryś z nich miał dzisiaj zginąć, muszą dać z siebie wszystko.

I tak się stało.

Pierwszy moment wahania i niepewności Itachi zobaczył w oczach swojego brata, kiedy mające zabić jutsu nie zadziałało. Sasuke był jak otwarta księga, szczególnie podczas bitwy. Itachi wyraźnie zobaczył w swoim bracie cień paniki. Mógł prawie usłyszeć, jak przeklina siebie samego za podjętą decyzję.

Teraz już nie ma odwrotu.

- Mówiłem ci, żebyś wrócił, gdy będziesz zdolny się ze mną zmierzyć. – Itachi spojrzał krytycznie na Sasuke, uchylając się przed ostrzem katany.

- Jestem gotowy – syknął z nienawiścią młodszy z braci.

Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, Chidori było techniką wymyśloną przez Kakashiego. Sasuke udało się je ulepszyć. Ciekawe.

Ale niewystarczające.

- Zniszczyłeś moje życie! – Kolejne uderzenie.

- Tylko jego część. Reszta zależała od ciebie.

_Czy naprawdę nic nie rozumiesz?_

- Jasne. I myślałeś, że puszczę to wszystko w niepamięć, zostanę na stałe w wiosce i będę mieć dom, żonę, dzieci?

_Tak powinno być, jeśli nie byłeś w stanie mnie pokonać. Pokonać samego siebie._

- Pewną część udało ci się już zrealizować.

- Żartujesz? To wszystko było tylko dobrą wymówką. Przykrywką. Oni wszyscy – uśmiechnął się pogardliwie – naprawdę wierzyli w to, że zapomniałem. Że ci odpuściłem.

Itachi się nie odezwał.

- Więc kontynuowałem tę grę, farsę, żeby tylko ich przekonać. Ale zawsze myślałem tylko o zemście. Przyrzekłem, że cię zabiję i zrobię to, Itachi. Obiecałem to moim… Naszym rodzicom.

Mówiąc to, ruszył do ostatniego uderzenia. Teraz albo nigdy.

_Głupi mały braciszek. _

Po raz drugi już podczas walki mógł zobaczyć w nim wszystko, co chciał. Wściekłość jeszcze większą, niż na początku. Ból, który docierał do każdej komórki w ciele, powodując, że chciał krzyczeć o pomoc. Strach, że tak właśnie wygląda koniec.

Itachi otarł krew z ust. Owszem, Sasuke dał radę trochę go uszkodzić, prawdopodobnie starszy Uchiha miał złamaną rękę i lekkie obrażenia wewnętrzne. Bolały go też oczy, intensywniej niż zwykle, ale to pewnie od przeforsowania i zbyt długiego używania Kalejdoskopu.

Jednak to nie Itachi leżał teraz na ziemi i drżąc, przygotowywał się na śmierć.

Ta rozległa rana, którą mu zadał, nie rokuje zbyt dobrze. Właściwie wcale. Sasuke wykrwawiał się powoli, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na stojącego nad nim brata.

Zakasłał. Kilka kropel krwi osiadło na źdźbłach trawy. Przypominały poranną rosę.

- Więc…To tak to wygląda.

Tak, właśnie w ten sposób.

- W ostatecznym rozrachunku znowu mi się nie udało. Chyba faktycznie – coraz ciężej było mu oddychać - zbyt mało nienawiści.

- Nigdy nie umiałeś wybrać – odparł Itachi.

* * *

-I to wszystko? – zapytała głosem całkowicie pozbawionym emocji, przerywając trwającą ponad pięć minut ciszę, która zapadła po zakończeniu opowieści. Itachi milczał.

- To wszystko – odpowiedziała sobie samej. Świadomość prawdy uderzyła w nią wystarczająco mocno, by niemal całkowicie zaniemówiła. Chciała się dowiedzieć, musiała. Ale przedstawiona wersja wydarzeń przeszła jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Często wyobrażała sobie tę scenę. Zacięta, ostra walka, ciało bezwładnie opadające na spieczoną ziemię, gęsta, bordowa krew spływająca nieśpiesznie po kamieniach. W tych imaginacjach jednak Sasuke zawsze szeptał jej imię spierzchniętymi, pokrytymi kurzem wargami. Powtarzał je jak zaklęcie pełnym tęsknoty i żalu głosem. Przed oczami majaczyła mu kobieca postać z rozwianymi włosami i nieśmiałym uśmiechem, w płucach czuł jeszcze resztki delikatnego zapachu, który zawsze jej towarzyszył. Potem Sasuke Uchiha zamykał oczy, zamykał je już na zawsze, z obrazem Sakury wytłoczonym pod powiekami. Ogromny ból, który ściskał ją za serce zawsze wtedy, kiedy to sobie wyobrażała, uniemożliwiał normalne oddychanie, wysuszał usta i zwilżał niebezpiecznie oczy, jednak właśnie wtedy wybaczała mu najwięcej. Zapominała o odejściu, pustych słowach, złamanych przyrzeczeniach. Jeśli tylko w ostatnich chwilach Sasuke chociaż trochę za nią tęsknił, odrobinę żałował, wstydził się i chciał zawrócić czas.

Jaka głupia i naiwna była wtedy!

Na samym początku, gdy tylko Itachi skończył mówić, zszokowany umysł kazał odrzucić każde usłyszane przed chwilą słowo. To musi być kłamstwo – krzyczała wręcz jej psychika, chwytając się jedynego możliwego wytłumaczenia, które mogłoby uchronić ją przed całkowitym rozpadem na kawałeczki. Powiedział to specjalnie, z premedytacją ułożył tę historyjkę, by jeszcze raz oczernić Sasuke, by po raz trzeci zniszczyć go, tym razem w oczach żony.

Sakura Haruno nie była już jednak nastoletnią dziewczynką dającą się oszukiwać na każdym kroku. Gorzkie wydarzenia nauczyły ją chłodnej logiki, a „argumenty" Itachiego doskonale przemawiały do jej rozsądku. Nie chciała, tak bardzo nie chciała a jednak musiała mu uwierzyć. Uchiha nie miał powodu, by kłamać. Dlaczegóż by to robić, gdy w obliczu nadchodzącego końca łganie nie mogło przynieść mu żadnego większego pożytku? Poza tym, zbyt dobrze znała swego zmarłego męża, by opowiedziana właśnie wersja wydarzeń nie wydała się jej co najmniej prawdopodobna.

Została sama. Całkowicie sama. Kryształowy pomnik zbudowany na cześć Sasuke, sklejony ze wspomnień, urwanych zdań, różowych wizji przyszłości, która miała się już nigdy nie spełnić, był już wystarczająco porysowany. Gdzieś z tyłu, tak, by na pierwszy rzut oka niedoskonałości nie były widoczne. Historia Itachiego skruszyła go jednak całkowicie, zmiażdżyła doszczętnie, starła epitafium wychwalające Sasuke jako wspaniałego, kochającego męża, oddanego i wiernego przyjaciela, który jedynie nie mógł wyzwolić się z pęt przeszłości i pozwolić bratu, będącemu żywą zniewagą, chodzić bezkarnie po świecie. Swoim apatycznym głosem Itachi Uchiha napisał nowe słowa pożegnalne, przedstawiające Sasuke jako manipulatora zaślepionego chęcią zemsty, wykorzystującego miłość kobiety, która oddałaby za niego życie i zaufanie przyjaciół, jako więźnia przeszłości przenoszącego jej mrok, ciężar, towarzyszące jej cierpienie na najbliższych.

Sakura wiedziała, że prędzej czy później będzie musiała się sama pod tym nowym epitafium podpisać. Jak na razie konieczność ta ją przerażała.

Przez cały ten czas, kiedy kobieta dochodziła do siebie, Itachi nie powiedział już ani słowa. Nie śpieszyło mu się nigdzie, a mimo, że szok mógł trwać bardzo długo, Sakura stanowiła ciekawy okaz do obserwacji. Mimo, iż wiedział dokładnie, czego mógłby się spodziewać.

Itachi uważał emocje za niepotrzebną słabość, balast, który skutecznie uniemożliwiał „karierę" w świecie ninja. Na ile był to pogląd wpojony, na ile jego własne stwierdzenie – trudno powiedzieć. Nie oznaczało to jednak, iż Itachi na emocjach czy uczuciach się nie znał. Było zupełnie przeciwnie. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak często ludzie wokół ulegają tego rodzaju słabostkom, uznał więc za konieczne dobre rozpoznanie w tym temacie. Wiedza ta niejednokrotnie pozwoliła mu nie tylko przewidywać zachowanie zbyt wylewnego przeciwnika, ale również wykorzystać te „słabe punkty" i obrócić emocje przeciwko ich posiadaczowi.

Mógł więc z pewną dokładnością określić zachowanie Sakury. Nie różniła się w tym przypadku zapewne od większości kobiet, postawionych w jej sytuacji. Widywał takie rzeczy już jako zbieg i członek Akatsuki, ale też wcześniej, będąc członkiem klanu. Wszystkie te dziewczyny i kobiety, płaczące, zaciskające gorączkowo palce na bezwładnych ramionach ojców, mężów, braci, synów. Z czerwonymi oczami i rozczochranymi włosami, wołające jakby w amoku tych, którzy już nie mogli odpowiedzieć. Siedzące w cichych pokojach, tam, gdzie nie mogły ich dostrzec oczy ciekawskich lub współczujących. Albo te, które uśmiechały się, po trochu sztucznie, po trochu jakby na przekór losowi, chowające wszystkie myśli i uczucia w sobie, tak długo, jak tylko mogły, dopóki nie roztrzaskały na najmniejsze, niemożliwe już do powtórnego złożenia kawałeczki. Później wcale nie bywało lepiej. Właśnie dlatego – jak często stwierdzał – wszystkie te kobiety nie mogłyby być dobrymi wojownikami. Zamiast zostawić umarłych i iść dalej pielęgnowały ich obrazy w sobie, polerowały, ugrzeczniały je a czasem nawet kształtowały na nowo. Nie umiały odciąć się od wszystkiego, co tylko stawało na drodze do siły i potęgi. Zadowalały się wspomnieniami i chociaż często prowadziły już potem normalne życie, resztki przeszłości tkwiły w nich nadal. Co zwykle go dziwiło, nie zawsze wydawały się z tego powodu nieszczęśliwe, a przecież emocje widać było u nich jak na dłoni. Tworzyły własną enklawę kobiet pozostawionych z tyłu, gdzie tym najbardziej rozhisteryzowanym przychodziły z pomocą te, które już się ze swym losem pogodziły, gdzie najmłodsze wypłakiwały się w kimona trochę starszym, uspakajająco głaskanym przez jeszcze bardziej wiekowe. Gdy tak żyły razem, przypominały Itachiemu watahę wilków, która razem polowała, opiekowała się młodymi, wyła do księżyca i ogrzewała się swoimi ciałami, gdy przychodziła sroga zima.

Sakura była sama.

Sama jak palec, bez przyjaciół. Oprócz okolicznych wieśniaków, którzy zachowywali wobec niej podszytą nabożną czcią rezerwę, nie miała już nikogo. A w tej nieprzyjemnej chwili jedynym towarzyszem dla niej był on sam, niewidomy przestępca, który prędzej czy później zniknie. Tak jak zniknął Sasuke. Tak, jak zniknęło już wielu ludzi z jej otoczenia.

Co w takim razie zrobi zrozpaczona, pokiereszowana psychicznie kobieta, mająca za słuchacza i towarzysza osobę, którą mogła z czystym sumieniem nienawidzić? Zacznie zapewne płakać. Histeryzować, gdy tylko minie pierwszy szok. Zachowa się jak zagubione zwierzątko, porzucone, odrzucone przez kogoś, kogo bardzo kochało.

Tymczasem zachowanie Sakury było zgoła inne. Itachi nie usłyszał ani jednego spazmu płaczu. Kobieta zachowywała się tak, jakby nic wielkiego się nie wydarzyło. Jedynie jej ruchy były trochę spowolnione, a bicie serca szybsze niż zazwyczaj.

Sakura Haruno nie wpisała się w znany mu dotychczas obraz kobiety cierpiącej.

Usłyszał, jak bez słowa wsuwa krzesełko pod łóżko, wciąga głęboko powietrze i powolnymi, ciężkimi krokami kieruje się do wyjścia. Cienka ścianka rozsuwa się, Sakura przechodzi przez próg, zatrzymuje się na chwilę (podpiera się o framugę?), wychodzi. Przesuwa trochę ściankę, ale nie do końca. Zostawiła przerwę, był pewny. Dlaczego? Po chwili słyszy, jak z cichym westchnieniem siada na podłodze.

Musiał przyznać, choć niechętnie – zaskoczyła go. Wydawało mu się, że żona Sasuke będzie pod tym względem taka sama, jak wszystkie inne wdowy, dowiadujące się o czymś, co rujnowało dobrą opinię o zmarłym. Co nią kierowało, dlaczego nie potwierdziła wszystkich jego przypuszczeń? Nim zdążył zauważyć, analizował za to jej zachowanie i prawdopodobne jego przyczyny. Itachi nie lubił być zaskakiwany. Nie lubił, gdy coś szło nie po jego myśli.

Nie lubił też kłamać. Właściwie nie kłamał wcale – niby czemu miałby to robić? Zazwyczaj ludzie posługują się kłamstwem by chronić siebie, swoich bliskich, dobrą opinię. Fałszują rzeczywistość, by na wierzch nie wyszły ich ciemne sprawki. Boją się, więc kłamią. On nie musiał tego robić. Nie istniało wielu ludzi, którzy mogliby mu zagrozić, bliskich już nie było, a strachem jako takim się brzydził. Nie łgał więc, ani przed innymi, ani tym bardziej przed sobą samym. Musiał więc sobie przyznać – chęć rozwiązania zagadki przemieszała się z fascynacją niecodziennym zjawiskiem. Wiedział, że to połączenie nigdy nie ma dobrych skutków.

Usiadł na łóżku i oparł stopy o chłodną podłogę. Podtrzymując się o stolik, wstał i powoli zaczął iść w kierunku wyjścia. Stąpał tak cicho, jak tylko mógł, nie chcąc przerywać tej przyjemnej ciszy. Oczywiście, Sakura musiała się zorientować, że idzie w jej kierunku. Nie poruszyła się jednak, nie wykonała żadnego gwałtownego ruchu. Wciąż siedziała spokojnie, pogrążona we własnych myślach. Kiedy znalazł się odpowiednio blisko wyciągnął przed siebie rękę i delikatnie przesunął ją po chropowatej powierzchni ścianki działowej. Była dość elastyczna, na tyle, by wklęsnąć pod naciskiem palców. Nie odrywając dłoni, zjechał niżej. W pewnym momencie natrafił na lekkie wybrzuszenie. Zatrzymał się tam na dłużej, ogrzewając chłodne palce ciepłem jej ciała znajdującego się po drugiej stronie. Po chwili oderwał rękę i usiadł na podłodze, opierając plecy o dokładnie ten sam fragment ściany. Sakura poruszyła się niespokojnie, jednak po kilku sekundach znów zastygła w bezruchu.

Jakie to dziwne, jakie nietypowe i przeraźliwie wręcz nieprawdopodobne. Gdyby nie odrobinę drżąca szczęka może zaczęłaby chichotać. Oboje siedzieli na podłodze, opierając plecy o plecy, oddzieleni tylko kartonem.

Próbowała się uspokoić. Słyszał bardzo dobrze, jak na samym początku oddychała płytko, szybko, rozpaczliwie wciągała powietrze w płuca, tak, jakby za chwilę miało go zabraknąć. Z każdą minutą wyciszała się, nawet bicie jej serca wróciło już do normalności. Mijało też napięcie w mięśniach, zelżał nacisk ramion, coraz mniej napierała plecami na ścianę. Podobało mu się to, taka pozorna apatia, kiedy tak naprawdę tyle się działo. W niej. W nim.

Fakt, że nie zaczęła płakać, nawet ją zaskoczył. Jakaś część osobowości Sakury zazwyczaj reagowała na wszystko płaczem, albo przynajmniej wyznawała takie remedium na każdy ból. Tym razem jednak kobieta nie czuła nawet takiego pragnienia. Może przyszłoby ono później, nad ranem, kiedy zostałaby sama. Może płakałaby nawet i teraz, gdyby nie ta dziwna obecność człowieka, który – jak przypuszczała – powinien ją zniszczyć, tymczasem ofiarował jej przedziwne wsparcie. Nie mogła przypuszczać, iż zrobił to specjalnie – o tak duży przejaw dobrej woli go nie podejrzewała. A jednak, kiedy siedział tak niewzruszenie przy niej, zaczęła się mimowolnie uspokajać. Nic nie mówił, niczego nie żądał, nie triumfował, nie pytał, nie pocieszał nawet. Po prostu tak siedział z drugiej strony, cały czas. Kiedy wreszcie ogarnęło ją zmęczenie i osunęła się w dół, nie zareagował. Poczekał spokojnie, aż podciągnie się z powrotem do poprzedniej pozycji i po prostu oprze się o niego, jak o skałę. Sakura zastanawiała się, co nim kierowało? Dlaczego właśnie tak postąpił?

Było coś kojącego w ciszy. Oczywiście, różne są jej rodzaje i nie w każdej można czuć się tak samo dobrze. Itachi szczególnie upodobał sobie tę ciszę związaną z samotnością. Kiedy jesteś sam i stajesz sam przed sobą, przestajesz być ninja, zbiegiem, przestępcą, synem, zdrajcą, bratem, spełnieniem oczekiwań, cudownym dzieckiem, łącznikiem pomiędzy… - jesteś po prostu sobą. Itachim odrywającym się od dotychczasowych ról. Po prostu sobą, w najprostszej i być może najpiękniejszej, bo najbardziej prawdziwej postaci. Wbrew przewidywaniom, doświadczenie takiej ciszy nie zdarzało mu się często. Kiedy był w Akatsuki większość misji wykonywał wraz ze swoim partnerem, który, cokolwiek by o nim nie mówić, do małomównych nie należał. Respektował oczywiście naturalne prawo Itachiego do obwarowania się ciszą absolutną, jednak częściej okoliczności działały na jego korzyść – a tu trzeba coś zaplanować, kogoś o czymś powiadomić, coś od kogoś wyciągnąć, ewentualnie zarezerwować nocleg.

Jako dziecko nie lubił ciszy pełnej oczekiwania. Ta zawsze zapadała, kiedy rodzice lub starszyzna klanowa oczekiwali od niego zaprezentowania swoich niedawno nabytych umiejętności lub zgodzenia się na kolejną misję mającą przybliżyć klan Uchiha do dominacji w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia. Ciężka, nieprzyjemna cisza, którą przerywał zazwyczaj jego monotonny, apatyczny głos, albo kolejny wywód ze strony ojca.

To, co działo się teraz, było inne od wszystkiego, co do tej pory poznał jeśli chodzi o ciszę. Najbliżej temu milczeniu było do tego związanego z samotnością. Nie był sam, a jednak obecność Sakury w żaden sposób mu nie przeszkadzała. Przeciwnie, nawet łatwiej przyszło mu oczyścić umysł ze wszystkich niepotrzebnych myśli i tak po prostu trwać. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że to marnotrawienie cennego czasu, którego Itachi zresztą nie miał w nadmiarze. Nie obchodziło go to, istotne bowiem było „tu i teraz". Na co zresztą mógłby przeznaczyć ten czas? Wszystko, co mógł osiągnąć w swoim życiu, osiągnął.

Która mogła być godzina? Straciła rachubę w momencie, kiedy Itachi zaczął opowiadać o swoim ostatnim starciu z Sasuke. Prawdopodobnie był środek nocy, niebo za oknami było praktycznie czarne. Ile już tak siedzieli? Kolejne pytanie bez odpowiedzi, zresztą, nie zależało jej. Mogłaby tak siedzieć całą noc, byle jak najdalej od kolejnego dnia, z którym trzeba będzie się zmierzyć. Położyła dłoń na progu.

Czy chce coś powiedzieć? Tak postąpiłaby każda inna na jej miejscu, ale Sakura Haruno już raz dzisiaj dowiodła, że nie wpisuje się w szablony. Może jednak jest coś, o co chciałaby zapytać, coś, co sama chciałaby dopowiedzieć. Ciekawiło go, czy nadal myśli o Sasuke tak samo, czy też może jej podejście do zmarłego męża uległo chociaż małej zmianie. Czy nadal będzie go idealizować, czy też może wreszcie przyjmie prawdę? Podpierając się, oparł rękę o lekko wystającą deskę oddzielającą korytarz od pokoju.

- Zawsze byłam słaba – szepnęła w końcu, czy może raczej zamruczała pod nosem. Usłyszał ją jednak. Odwrócił głowę w kierunku szpary pomiędzy niedosuniętymi drzwiami, a ścianą. Przycisnął policzek do zimnego papieru. Ona, z drugiej strony, zrobiła dokładnie to samo.

- Moi rodzice nie chcieli, żebym szła do akademii. Wydawało im się to zbyt niebezpiecznym i kosztownym pomysłem. Czemu się dziwić, mają własny sklep i sami są raptem geninami. Niewiele brakowało, a skończyłabym tak samo jak oni. I właściwie, może tak byłoby lepiej?

Nic nie odpowiedział. Sakura westchnęła głęboko.

- Oczywiście, nie poznałabym wtedy Naruto, Sasuke – lekko zadrżał jej głos. Natychmiast się jednak opanowała – Kakashiego, wszystkich tych ludzi. Koniec końców nie skończyłabym jako medyk na prowincji, gdzieś daleko od prawdziwego świata. Może tak byłoby lepiej.

_Co chcesz powiedzieć, Sakura? O czym tak naprawdę myślisz?_

- Czy… gdybym była silniejsza, nie odszedłby? Dałabym radę go zatrzymać?

Skarciła się w myślach za to głupie pytanie. Co za różnica, teraz, kiedy upadły ostatnie pomniki, po co pytać o zafałszowaną przeszłość, o miłość, której nie było?

Zawsze na końcu, Sakura. Gdzieś za innymi, gdzieś z tyłu, próbująca nadążyć, zrównać krok z tymi, których najbardziej podziwiałaś.


	6. Rozdział III cz 2

- Proszę o pozwolenie opuszczenia wioski.

Shizune wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk. Cóż za dziwna prośba, teraz, kiedy szykują się do ostatecznego starcia z Akatsuki, kiedy wszelkie, nawet najmniejsze umiejętności medyczne będą przydatne, Sakura Uchiha prosi, by pozwolono jej odejść.

Uciec.

Wbiła wzrok w Tsunade i patrzyła na nią czerwonymi od płaczu oczami. Sine podkówki pod dolnymi powiekami dobitnie świadczyły o braku snu. Schudła. Co prawda nie trzęsła się już, jak wtedy, kiedy powiedziano jej o śmierci Sasuke, jak na pogrzebie, jak we wszystkie następujące po nim dni, ale wciąż wyglądała słabo. Niezdrowo. Niczym roślina o miękkiej, wątłej łodydze, o podsuszonych liściach, czekająca tylko na kolejny podmuch wiatru, który po prostu wyrwie ją z korzeniami i ostatecznie powali na ziemię.

- Sakura, wystarczy. – Łagodny, ale stanowczy głos Tsunade rozległ się w szpitalnym pokoju. Młoda dziewczyna, dotychczas zgięta wpół nad stolikiem, wyprostowała się. Ocierając czoło z kropli potu, odwróciła się w kierunku Hokage. Miała zmęczone spojrzenie, jednak uśmiechała się lekko, z nadzieją i triumfem jednocześnie.

- Znów się przeforsowałaś. – Tsunade podeszła bliżej i złapała Sakurę za nadgarstek. Spojrzała z dezaprobatą na zakrwawione opuszki palców, zdartą skórę, siniaki na przedramieniu od zbyt silnego naciskania na stolik. Jasnozielona mgiełka chakry omiotła rękę Sakurę i już po chwili po uszkodzeniach nie było ani śladu. Kobieta z troską spojrzała na swoją uczennicę. Nie ma wątpliwości, pracowała tu od kilku godzin, przy jasnym, kłującym w oczy świetle, odnawiając komórki kolejnych, coraz większych to kwiatków. To miał być początek – już wkrótce, w zależności od jej postępów, miały przejść do zwierząt, a potem ludzi.

Regeneracja albo odtwarzanie zniszczonych częściowo lub całkowicie komórek, zawsze stanowiła dla medyka wyzwanie. Wyścig z czasem, kto pierwszy, ten lepszy – czy leczącemu uda się odnowić potrzebną ilość komórek, czy też może rana, choroba zniszczy je wcześniej? Naderwane włókna, usychające gałęzie, pozbawione wody i chlorofilu umarłe liście – swoją własną energią Sakura przywracała je do życia. Kawałek po kawałeczku, trafiając dokładnie tam, gdzie pomoc była potrzebna.

Dziewczyna skinęła głową w podziękowaniu, ale nic nie powiedziała. Od tak długiego milczenia pewnie zaschło jej w gardle i nie może się odezwać. Ledwie trzymała się na nogach.

Tsunade usiadła na biurku i przeczesała różowe, rozczochrane włosy swej podopiecznej.

- Dlaczego tak ci zależy? Dlaczego chcesz tak szybko i za taką cenę nauczyć się rzeczy, które innym zajmują miesiące, albo nawet lata?

Przymknęła lekko powieki, szukając odpowiedzi.

- Nie mogę czekać – szepnęła. – Jeśli będę zwlekać, kto sprowadzi Sasuke z powrotem?

Hokage zamyśliła się.

- Być może Naruto?

Sakura potrząsnęła głową.

- Już raz mi się nie udało, nie pozwolę, by to się powtórzyło. Tym razem – uśmiechnęła się lekko – będę silniejsza. Przyprowadzimy go razem, ja i Naruto.

Kolejny raz przyszła kilka miesięcy po nieudanej wyprawie po Sasuke. Tsunade spojrzała na nią badawczym wzrokiem. Zaciśnięte usta, determinacja w oczach.

- Shisou, chciałabym prosić o urlop – powiedziała stanowczo.

Tsunade podniosła wzrok znad sterty raportów ANBU. Spojrzała na Sakurę z powątpiewaniem, co jednak nie osiągnęło pożądanego efektu.

Zawsze wiedziała, że ta dziewczyna jest szalenie uparta.

- Zmęczona pracą w szpitalu? – spytała, opierając się o krzesło i odgarniając włosy z czoła. Oczywiście, Sakura miała do tego prawo. Po ostatnim spotkaniu z Uchihą rzuciła się w wir pracy, jak zawsze, kiedy coś, na czym bardzo jej zależało, uciekło.

- Nie, nie o to chodzi.

- Więc? – Badawcze spojrzenie brązowych oczu Hokage spotkało na swojej drodze intensywne zielone tęczówki. Tsunade już wiedziała, skąd ta decyzja. Przez te kilka lat zdążyła poznać Sakurę dość dobrze, poza tym, były do siebie podobne.

- Chcę poświęcić ten czas na intensywny trening – odparła Sakura. Zacisnęła pięści i pochyliła lekko głowę. Czekała na odpowiedź, wiedząc już, jaka ona będzie.

- Sakura… – Tsunade westchnęła ciężko. Oparła łokcie o biurko i przygryzła wargi, zastanawiając się, jak dalej poprowadzić tę rozmowę. – To się dzieje za każdym razem… Naprawdę, nie musisz tego robić. – Sakura otworzyła usta by zaoponować, jednak Tsunade szybko dodała – Jesteś medykiem. Lekarzem. Nie atakującym, tylko lekarzem! Na polu bitwy to jest twoje podstawowe zadanie: zrobić wszystko, by ci, którzy zostali zranieni, wyszli ze starcia cało. Bicie się i rzucanie w wir walki zostaw innym. I nie, nie mów mi, że nie mam racji. – Znowu zdusiła ewentualny sprzeciw w zarodku. – Jesteś wystarczająco silna. Jesteś wytrenowana tak, by spełniać wszystkie powierzone ci zadania.

- I jakoś znowu… - Sakura zamruczała pod nosem. Była wyraźnie wyprowadzona z równowagi, chociaż próbowała się trzymać i zachowywać chociaż pozory spokoju. Tsunade znała swoją uczennicę, wiedziała, że pod jasną skórą wrze, emocje kotłują się w niej i szukają jakiegokolwiek ujścia, chwili wahania czy słabości woli, by wyjść na światło dzienne.

- Walczysz sama ze sobą. Próbujesz sobie udowodnić coś, co inni wiedzą już od dawna. Nie chcesz, nie potrafisz zauważyć tego, co inni spostrzegli długo przed tobą. Sakura, to co było, kiedy miałaś trzynaście lat, to część ciebie. Byłaś w tyle, gdzieś za Naruto, Sasuke, Ino i wszystkimi innymi dzieciakami – a przynajmniej tak ci się wydawało. Podjęłaś decyzję o zmianie. Od tego momentu minęło już kilka lat. Jesteś inną dziewczyną. Jesteś w stanie stać pewnie na własnych nogach. Nie musisz nic nikomu udowadniać, a szczególnie sobie samej.

Cisza, która zapadła po ostatnim zdaniu Tsunade była ciężka i nieprzyjemna dla obu kobiet. W końcu Hokage wypuściła powoli powietrze z płuc i zmarszczyła czoło.

- Masz dwa tygodnie urlopu. Wykorzystaj go tak, jak uważasz – powiedziała w końcu słabym, zmęczonym głosem.

- Dziękuję, Tsunade-sama. – Sakura skłoniła się nisko i wyszła z gabinetu.

- Wracaj do nas szybko. Na stałe – szepnęła jeszcze Hokage, kiedy usłyszała ciche kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi.

- Proszę o pozwolenie opuszczenia wioski.

To zdanie tłukło się jej po głowie jeszcze długo po tym, jak Sakura opuściła pokój Hokage i udała się do swojego domu by się spakować. Miała wyruszyć następnego dnia jak najwcześniej rano. Jak powiedziała, nie ma pojęcia, gdzie pójdzie.

„Z pewnością i poza Konohą znajdują się ludzie potrzebujący pomocy medycznej", odparła zapytana o cel swej podróży. Hokage odczytała ten zawoalowany przekaz jasno: Gdziekolwiek, jak najdalej od tego, co kiedyś nazywałam domem. Jak najdalej od wspomnień. Jak najdalej od przeszłości.

Od samej siebie.

Była taka podobna do niej samej sprzed lat. Czasami, szczególnie po rozmowach z Jiraiyą, który nonszalancko wskazywał podobieństwa pomiędzy nimi, Tsunade zastanawiała się, czy nie zrobiła przypadkiem Sakurze krzywdy, wpływając na nią aż w takim stopniu. Faktycznie, niekiedy odnajdywała w dziewczynie lustrzane odbicie własnych słów, gestów czy zachowań.

Ona też uciekła. Opuściła wioskę, bo nie dała rady unieść na swoich barkach śmierci brata i późniejszej śmierci ukochanego. Poszła przed siebie, zdruzgotana, zniszczona i pusta w wieku zaledwie dwudziestu kilku lat. Niebo jeszcze przez długie lata było dla niej tylko i wyłącznie szare, ludzie płascy i bez wyrazu, zapomniała prawie, czym są uczucia wyższe, jakaś przyjaźń, jakaś miłość. Na pewien czas ręce przestały błyszczeć jej zielonym światłem leczniczej chakry a hemofobia, która pojawiła się znikąd, zablokowała możliwość niesienia pomocy tym, którzy jeszcze mogliby ją przyjąć.

Czasami zastanawiała się, czy Sakura też siedzi przy pustym stoliku, wpatruje się w opuszki swoich palców i widzi, że utraciła dar, na który tak ciężko pracowała, który rozwijała i pielęgnowała. Czy jest coś, czego panicznie się boi, co uniemożliwia logiczne myślenie, paraliżuje irracjonalnym strachem?

Nie, być może nie. Ta dziewczyna jest silniejsza, niż jej się zdaje. Szkoda, że sama tego nie widzi. Ma predyspozycje, by być nawet większą kunoichi niż ona, tak jak Naruto i Sasuke mają możliwości przekroczenia poprzeczek ustawionych przez Jiraiyę i Orochimaru.

- Co z Naruto? Zamierzasz go tak teraz zostawić? – zapytała Hokage, wiedząc przy tym, że Sakura z pewnością spodziewała się tego i przygotowała sobie stosowną odpowiedź.

- Poradzi sobie. Od tego… – zachwiała się lekko. Mówienie o śmierci męża nie było dla niej łatwe – minęło już trochę czasu. Wycisza się, uspokaja. Da radę i beze mnie. Ma cel.

_Ja już nie mam żadnego._

- Kakashi? Inni?

- Tak samo. Mają swoje życia, wrócą do nich, po części już powracali. Poza tym, nie odchodzę na zawsze.

_Uciekam, pewnie nigdy mnie już nie zobaczycie, bo nie będę w stanie wrócić, zobaczyć swoje odbicie w waszych oczach._

_Uciekam tam, gdzie będę znowu nikim, anonimową osobą bez przeszłości, relacji, więzi. Gdzieś, gdzie będę mogła mówić wszystkim nową, wykreowaną przez siebie historię a oni przyjmą to za aksjomat i nikt nie będzie o nic pytał. _

_Uciekam, bo nie potrafię oddzielić się od siebie. Boże, tak bardzo bym chciała._

- Sakura, czy wszystko w porządku? – pełny obaw głos Tsunade wreszcie do niej dotarł. Musiała się zamyślić.

- Tak… Tak, dobrze – odparła, jakby próbując również siebie przekonać, że faktycznie tak jest.

Milczały przez chwilę, trzy kobiety, każda ze swoją własną, ciężką, przytłaczającą historią na barkach.

- Shizune, podaj mi formularze z trzeciej szuflady. – Ciszę przerwał mocny głos Hokage. Jej asystentka posłusznie wykonała polecenie, zerkając przy tym zmartwionym wzrokiem na Sakurę. Podała Tsunade plik kartek. Blondynka szybko uzupełniła brakujące dane, odbiła znak pieczątki w odpowiednim miejscu i złożyła swój podpis. Po tym odwróciła formularz w stronę Sakury.

- W chwili, kiedy to zaakceptujesz, przestajesz być kunoichi Konohy. Zostajesz zwolniona ze wszystkich obowiązków wobec wioski, ale również zabrane ci zostaną wszystkie prawa. Również te symboliczne. – Tu spojrzała w kierunku opaski na włosach Sakury. Metal odbijał promienie słońca wpadające przez okno. – Dobrze się zastanów, czy to wszystko jest tego…

Ignorując swoją przełożoną, Sakura chwyciła pióro w dłoń i dociskając je mocno podpisała się w odpowiednim miejscu. Klamka zapadła.

- …warte – dokończyła Tsunade. Teraz wątpliwości nie mają sensu.

Znowu nic nie mówiły. Atmosfera w pokoju była napięta, w gorącym powietrzu mieszały się różne, czasem skrajne emocje. Zniechęcenie, strach, współczucie, obawa, ulga, smutek. Pustka.

- Od tej chwili – powiedziała Hokage uroczystym, ale pełnym goryczy głosem – nie jesteś już członkiem Drużyny Kakashi'ego. Zostajesz zdjęta ze wszystkich swoich funkcji, również w szpitalu – zamyśliła się – Jesteś wolna, Sakura Uchiha. Możesz odejść tam, gdzie chcesz. – Te słowa zawisły pomiędzy nimi. Nic już nie będzie takie samo, pewnych kroków nie da się cofnąć, niektórych decyzji nie da się wymazać.

Sakura skinęła i sięgnęła rękami do supła przy opasce, by go rozwiązać.

- Nie, nie rób tego. – Zatrzymała ją Tsunade. Sakura spojrzała na nią z niepewnością. – Zatrzymaj ją.

_Może będzie ci przypominać o tym, co zostawiłaś. Może skłoni cię do powrotu, a jeśli nie, to może pewnego dnia będziesz mogą patrzeć na nią bez wyrzutów sumienia, z rozchmurzonym czołem. _

- Dziękuję, Tsunade-sama. Shizune-san. – Sakura ukłoniła się obu kobietom. Wychodząc z pomieszczenia zatrzymała się przy drzwiach. Wyglądała tak, jakby nagle dotknęły ją wyrzuty sumienia albo żal. Lub po prostu nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, jak się pożegnać.

Nie powiedziała nic. Spojrzała tylko głęboko w oczy swojej nauczycielki i jej asystentki i opuściła gabinet.

Tsunade usłyszała ciche łkanie Shizune. Nie powiedziała jej jednak niczego. Wpatrywała się tępo w osty litery w podpisie: Sakura Haruno.

_Obyś nie żałowała swojej decyzji tak jak ja. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze się kiedyś spotkamy._

Gdyby Itachi nie był sobą i gdyby nie dokuczał mu tak dotkliwie, ból w piersiach przy każdym oddechu zapewne prychnąłby, słysząc to pytanie.

Była tak nierealnie krucha.

I niesamowicie naiwna.

Pomimo tego wszystkiego, co zostało jej opowiedziane, wciąż szukała winy w sobie. Musiała być zła. Rozgoryczona, oszukana. A jednak cały czas próbowała w inny sposób usprawiedliwić zachowanie Sasuke. Zrzucając ciężar odpowiedzialności za jego zachowanie na siebie. Nic dziwnego, że odkąd ją poznał, przypominała cień człowieka, pusty pancerz.

- Ja… zawsze byłam gdzieś z tyłu. Cały czas próbowałam za nimi nadążyć, być tak samo silną i potężną jak oni. Cały czas. To był taki… cel – mówiła to wszystko słabym, niepewnym głosem. Trochę nieśmiało.

- Gdybym była taka jak Ino albo Tsunade…

Itachi nie miał pojęcia, kim jest Ino. Z tonu, jaki przybrała wywnioskował, że musi być to jakaś ważna dla niej osoba. Jej imię wypowiedziała z sympatią i nostalgią.

Wiedział natomiast doskonale, kim jest Tsunade, piąta Hokage, jedna z trzech legendarnych ninja. Najpotężniejszy medyk w całym świecie ninja. Jeżeli to ją właśnie Sakura obrała sobie za wzór, to był to dobry wybór. Najlepszy z możliwych dla kunoichi.

W pokoju było tak cicho i ciemno. Przyjemnie.

- Nie jesteś słaba – powiedział w końcu Itachi, starannie dobierając słowa. Nie zrobił tego, żeby ją okłamać albo szczególnie pocieszyć. Po prostu stwierdził fakt.

Odpowiedziało mu pełne niedowierzania prychnięcie. Widać nie dało się jej tak szybko przekonać.

- Jesteś silna.

Sakura zaczęła się śmiać. Gorzkim, cynicznym śmiechem. Itachi zmarszczył brwi, nie spodobało mu się to.

- Przez te wszystkie lata – zaczęła, kiedy trochę się uspokoiła. W jej głosie ciągle pobrzmiewało echo tego nieprzyjemnego śmiechu. – Przez te wszystkie lata wspólnych treningów, jego odejść, jego powrotów, mojej walki o jutro, on nigdy nie powiedział mi, że jestem silna. Ani razu. A teraz ty, jego brat i śmiertelny wróg mówisz mi coś, na co tyle czekałam. – Oderwała plecy od ścianki i wyjrzała w jego kierunku. Itachi nie ruszył się z miejsca. – Dlaczego? Dlaczego to powiedziałeś? A dlaczego on tego nigdy nie powiedział?

Nie uzyskawszy odpowiedzi Sakura westchnęła ciężko i wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Dopiero po kilku minutach w pokoju rozległ się jego chłodny, cichy głos.

- Ponieważ zawsze był słabszy.

- Słabszy? On był jednym z najlepszych znanych mi ninja! Jak na swój wiek był naprawdę potężny! – żachnęła się.

- Moc a siła, to dwie zupełnie różne rzeczy… Sakura.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się leciutko, kiedy nie usłyszał żadnej riposty.

Po drugiej stronie ściany siedziała całkowicie sparaliżowana tym zdaniem Sakura, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wyrazem zdumienia i niedowierzania na twarzy.

Moc a siła. Moc i siła.

Sakura…

- Sasuke nigdy nie potrafił wybrać. Podjąć decyzji. Cały czas się wahał – kontynuował tym samy obojętnym tonem, co wcześniej.

_Stworzono mu wszystko to, czego pragnął. Miał dom, miał rodzinę, która dałaby mu wszystko, czego tylko potrzebował. Przyjaciół wiernie trwających u jego boku. Ale nie potrafił się zdecydować. Nie wiedział, czego dokładnie pragnie, co chce osiągnąć, do czego dąży. Dlatego cały czas tkwił w rozdarciu, pomiędzy dwoma światami, z których tylko jeden niósł ze sobą, światło i rozwój. Drugi był rozkładającym się strzępkiem wspomnień z dzieciństwa, gdzie mało co było prawdą, a idealizowana rodzina prędzej zniszczyłaby go i pochłonęła niż wsparła._

_Głupi mały braciszek. _

_Dlatego ty jesteś silniejsza. Jest coś, na czym ci zależy. Nie wahałaś się, walczyłaś. Walczysz. _

Dokuczliwe kłucie w klatce piersiowej jeszcze bardziej się wzmogło. Nie podobało mu się to. Z dnia na dzień, z godziny na godzinę, czuł się coraz gorzej. Niewidzące już przecież od pewnego czasu oczy bolały. Nie dość, że nie przydawały się już na nic, to jeszcze do tego musiały sprawiać tyle kłopotu. Znowu niemożność czy może raczej niechęć kłamania i oszukiwania samego siebie kazały mu przyznać, oczywiście z dużą niechęcią, że było źle. Trudno było jednoznacznie określić, czy były takie momenty, kiedy przez jego osłabione ciało nie przechodziły fale bólu. Drażniło go to, jak bardzo zmienić się można, z jednego z najpotężniejszych ninja w chorego, umierającego, anonimowego mężczyznę i to w tak krótkim czasie.

Niedługo, już niedługo.

Z trudem zaczął podnosić się z podłogi.

Sakura próbowała poskładać wszystkie kawałki tej układanki w jedną całość. Utworzyć obraz, który chciał jej przekazać Uchiha Itachi, człowiek, którego jeszcze niedawno nie podejrzewała o żadne ludzkie odruchy, bycie niemową (lub też znaczne ograniczenie zdolności albo możliwości wysławiania się) i kierowanie się wyłącznie nienawiścią, chęcią mordu i Bóg wie, czym jeszcze. Pomyliła się? Być może tak. Nie potrafiła jednoznacznie go scharakteryzować, ciągle obraz był zbyt zamazany, za dużo było w nim luk, których nie umiała zapełnić.

Pomimo tego starała się dobrze przyswoić to, co przed chwilą usłyszała. Ostrożnie, by zinterpretować wszystko poprawnie, nie nadpisując sobie treści, których nie było.

_Moc i siła. _

Kiedy nagle wstał i ciepłe, twarde podparcie zniknęło spod jej pleców, poczuła się dziwnie. Zdążyła już przywyknąć, przez ten cały czas, kiedy siedzieli na podłodze, do jego obecności obok. Dodatkowo gdzieś w głowie tliła się nadzieja na to, że może jeszcze coś powie, może doda kilka słów, pozornie nic nie znaczących, które posłużą za wskazówkę, drogę do rozwiązania nie tylko jego toku myślenia, ale i wszystkich wydarzeń, jakie miały ostatnio miejsce w jej życiu.

_Siła i moc. _

Z cichym trzaskiem zastanych kości wstała, przeciągnęła się i otrzepała ubranie z kurzu. Stanęła w drzwiach i w ciemności przyglądała się jego konturowi.

Prawdopodobnie w ogóle nie powinien wychodzić z łóżka. Miast siedzieć na podłodze w towarzystwie rozdygotanej kunoichi mógłby spać płytkim, przerywanym przez trudności z oddychaniem i nieustanne wybudzanie snem. A jeśli nie spać, to chociaż udawać.

Mógłby.

Teraz najważniejsze jest jak najszybsze dotarcie do łóżka. Musiał się położyć, bo ciało znowu odmawiało mu posłuszeństwa.

Jeżeli nie umrze z powodu choroby fizycznej, to prędzej czy później zejdzie z powodu nieprzystosowania do własnej niesprawności. Ewentualnie nie wytrzyma psychicznie takiego pół życia. Itachi należał do osób nadzwyczaj cierpliwych, ale również wymagających. Szczególnie od siebie.

Jak to dobrze, że jednak wizja śmierci z powodów chorobowych była bliższa rzeczywistości.

Powoli i ostrożnie, jak zawsze szedł, krok za krokiem w obranym kierunku. Trasę znał już na tyle dobrze, by iść pewnie, mimo wszystko jednak nie mógł sobie na to pozwolić. Sytuacja stawała się trudniejsza, a w momencie, kiedy zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie prawie syknął z oburzenia.

Zachwiał się w momencie, kiedy nie za bardzo wiedział, co znajduje się obok niego, czego może się podtrzymać, o co wesprzeć. Machinalnie wyciągnął ręce w bok, licząc na to, że może natrafi na jakieś wsparcie.

Chłodna, drobna dłoń złapała go mocno za przedramię i przytrzymała w miejscu.

Z tego wszystkiego nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na jej kroki. Gdyby nie fakt, że znajdował się w domu Sakury i że ta nie sprawiała wrażenia, jakby chciała go zabić, byłby wyjątkowo łatwą ofiarą, praktycznie podaną na tacy.

Kiedy tylko odzyskał równowagę i pewność, że jest w stanie iść dalej o własnych siłach, szybko wyzwolił się z uścisku.

Sakura prychnęła cicho. Nie było sensu upierać się przy dalszej pomocy – Itachi, tak jak każdy inny mężczyzna reprezentował typ „nigdy mi nic nie jest, zawsze sam sobie dam radę". Oczywiście, nie potrzebował wsparcia, skądże. Dodatkowo był niesamowicie uparty. To nigdy nie stanowiło najlepszego połączenia.

Chociaż cały czas próbowała dobrze ułożyć sobie w głowie ostatnie słowa Itachiego, medyczna część jej osobowości już zaczęła analizę przypadku, podpartą krytycznym spojrzeniem spod zmarszczonych brwi.

_Niedługo_ – szepnęła medyk w jej głowie.

„Niedługo" – zgodziła się Sakura.

Słyszała z jakim trudem przychodzi mu oddychać. Niby zjadł wszystko dziś na kolację, a jednak szczególnego apetytu nie zauważyła. Nie byłby sobą, jak przypuszczała, gdyby pokazał, że coś go boli, a jednak lekarska intuicja niezaprzeczalnie miała rację. Niedługo.

Z trudem wszedł do łóżka i opadł na poduszki. Przez chwilę twarz zwróconą miał w kierunku sufitu, jednak po chwili obrócił ją ku Sakurze stojącej przy łóżku. Kobieta po chwili wahania usiadła na prześcieradle.

- Czy podać ci… - urwała. Co za absurd, przecież nie będzie chciał wziąć środków przeciwbólowych.

_Mężczyźni…_ - przemknęło jej przez myśl. Nie pytając już o nic więcej położyła prawą dłoń na jego klatce piersiowej a lewą zacisnęła na krawędzi łóżka. Poczuła, jak momentalnie napiął mięśnie w obronie i zmarszczył brwi. Uspokoił się jednak i rozluźnił zaraz po tym, jak zielona strużka chakry wniknęła w jego ciało.

O dziwo, wojownicza strona jej natury nie oponowała. Teoretycznie przecież, według wcześniejszych zapewnień i obietnic miała go nie leczyć, pozostawić samemu sobie, tylko zapewnić mu lokum i jako takie warunki do końca. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego to robi, ale automatycznie zwiększyła natężenie chakry, wprowadzając ją w coraz większej ilości w ciało Itachiego.

Leczyć znowu. Nie jakieś małe urazy dnia codziennego, ale rozległe, groźne rany, wojenne, bitewne, z treningów. Tak jak kiedyś, pod szyldem Konohy, jako uczennica sławnej Tsunade, trzeci, jeśli nie drugi, medyk w Konoha-Gakure. Ścigać się z czasem dla tych, którzy mają szanse i ułatwiać przejście tym, którzy jej nie otrzymali. Koić ból i jednych, i drugich.

Wciągnęła mocno powietrze w płuca. Chyba sama nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo za tym tęskniła.

W pewnym momencie poczuła, jak coś delikatnie musnęło jej lewą dłoń. Na początku nie zwróciła na to uwagi, po chwili jednak przeniosła wzrok najpierw na twarz Itachiego, a później na jego palce, które dotykały subtelnie, nieśmiało nawet jej własnych.

- Co robisz? – szepnęła, ale nie cofnęła ręki.

- Patrzę. – Padła krótka, równie cicha odpowiedź.

Skinęła głową. Nie mógł tego widzieć, ale jakimś cudem zrozumiał.

Ból powoli ustępował, ciało robiło się przyjemnie ciężkie i zdrętwiałe.

Nie musiała tego robić, a jednak pomagała mu, mimo iż wyraźnie dał jej do zrozumienia, że tej pomocy nie potrzebuje. Dziwna kunoichi nie będąca kunoichi, której chakra uśmierzała ból, co nawet jeśli miało chwilowe działanie, sprawiało, że od razu czuł się lepiej.

Nagle zapragnął ją zobaczyć. Tak po prostu, ostatni jej obraz pochodził sprzed kilku lat, był już zresztą dość rozmazany.

Dziwna kunoichi.

To faktycznie było bardziej patrzenie, niż dotykanie. Wyjątkowo specyficzne uczucie, coś, z czym jeszcze się nie zetknęła. Skupiając się wciąż na odpowiednim emitowaniu energii, spoglądała co chwilę na ładną, męską dłoń, która dokładnie studiowała każdy kawałek jej skóry. Nie omijając wnętrza jej dłoni, linii tam przebiegających, palców, a nawet zagłębień pomiędzy jednym a drugim, opuszków, paznokci. Co pewien czas zatrzymywał się przy jakiejś bliźnie, która odznaczała się na skórze. Szczególnie na tej od kciuka po nadgarstek. Gdyby akurat spała, zapewne nie obudziłby jej ten delikatny dotyk. Spojrzenie jego oczu.

Zadrżała lekko, kiedy przejechał po wyjątkowo cienkiej skórze przy zgięciu przedramienia. Wzdłuż żyły. Kolejna blizna. Podświadomie przysunęła się trochę bliżej, żeby mógł sięgnąć ramienia, a potem musnąć wystający obojczyk. Złapał w palce kosmyk jej włosów. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, czy wiedział – czy pamiętał, że są różowe. Teraz i tak odrobinę ściemniały.

Przez cały ten czas spoglądała zamiennie na jego wędrującą dłoń, swoją własną emitującą czarkę i twarz Itachiego, która nie wyrażała kompletnie niczego. Była tak samo obojętna jak zwykle i gdyby nie przechodzące ją dreszcze i świadomość tego nietypowego spojrzenia, jakim ją obdarzał, mogłaby pomyśleć, że nic się nie dzieje.

Troszeczkę wyżej w kierunku szyi. Samymi koniuszkami palców dotknął lewej jej strony, a później gładko przeszedł w kierunku żuchwy i jednym, długim posuwistym ruchem obrysował owal jej twarzy.

Nagle na myśl przyszła jej satyna. Lub jedwab. Znowu nie wiedziała, dlaczego.

Ręka Itachiego bezgłośnie opadła na pościel. Jeszcze przez kilka minut siedzieli w ciszy, dopóki wszystkie ogniska bólu nie zostały wyciszone, a niektóre nawet zniszczone. Zielona poświata zniknęła i Sakura cofnęła dłoń.

- To powinno pomóc. – Jej cichy głos przerwał milczenie .

Odpowiedział jej skinieniem głowy. Wstała i próbując iść tak cicho, jak to tylko możliwe, odeszła w kierunku drzwi.

- Dobranoc – szepnęła jeszcze, nie wiadomo, czy bardziej jemu, czy sobie. Nie mógł jej przecież usłyszeć a nawet jeśli, to z pewnością nie odpowie.

Przesuwała już ściankę, kiedy dobiegło ją ciche „dobranoc". Chwilę po zamknięciu pokoju Sakura oparła jeszcze czoło o chłodny materiał. Oddychała spokojnie, głęboko. Później ostrożnie odsunęła się i poszła w kierunku swojego pokoju.

„_Dobranoc", też mi pomysł_ – pomyślała, widząc rozjaśnione lekko niebo za oknem. Świtało.

To była naprawdę długa noc.


	7. Rozdział IV cz 1

Rozdział IV

Rozdział IV

The child without a name grew up to be the hand  
To watch you, to shield you or kill on demand  
The choice he'd made he could not comprehend  
His blood a grim secret they had to command  
He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

The curse of his powers tormented his life  
Obeying the crown was a sinister price  
His soul was tortured by love and by pain  
He surely would flee but the oath made him stay  
He's torn between his honor and the true love of his life  
He prayed for both but was denied

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

Please forgive me for the sorrow, for leaving you in fear  
For the dreams we had to silence, that's all they'll ever be  
Still I'll be the hand that serves you  
Though you'll not see that it is me

So many dreams were broken and so much was sacrificed  
Was it worth the ones we loved and had to leave behind?  
So many years have past, who are the noble and the wise?  
Will all our sins be justified?

**Within Temptation – Hand of Sorrow**

Wtedy przelało się dużo krwi.

Za dużo. To nie powinno tak wyglądać i tak się skończyć.

Może gdyby nie ich naiwność, głupia, dziecinna wiara w dobre intencje innych, jego sytuacja teraz wyglądałaby zupełnie inaczej.

I pomimo tego, że nie warto po tylu latach na nowo rozpatrywać tamtej sytuacji, czasami, we snach (które rzadko miewał), w przypadkowych myślach pojawiających się nagle, niezapowiedzianie w głowie widział wszystko od nowa.

_Shisui był nietypowym Uchihą. To znaczy, wszystkie podstawowe materialne cechy klanu posiadał. Miał czarne, krótkie włosy z lekko przydługą grzywką, którą ciągle odgarniał z twarzy. Jasna skóra i kontrastujące ciemnoniebieskie, prawie granatowe oczy. _

_Czarne ubranie z wyszytym z tyłu na plecach wachlarzem, symbolem klanu Uchiha. Sharingan._

_I pogodne spojrzenie wraz z nieodłącznym uśmiechem._

_To właśnie sprawiało, że był inny niż wszyscy. Uśmiechnięty Uchiha? Nie, to niemożliwe. On, Itachi, też się czasem uśmiechał, jednak był to uśmiech nieśmiały, prawie niewidoczny. Poza tym zazwyczaj skierowany do Sasuke. Shisui natomiast cieszył się tak często, jak tylko miał możliwość. I to praktycznie do wszystkich._

_Był zbyt optymistycznie nastawiony do życia. Za dużo miał niepohamowanego entuzjazmu w sobie. _

_Może właśnie dlatego tak dobrze się z Itachim dogadywał. _

_Chociaż „dogadywać", to właściwie nie do końca poprawne słowo. Zazwyczaj, kiedy się spotykali, Shisui mówił nieprzerwanie, a Itachi siedział obok i słuchał, mniej lub bardziej uważnie, maczając anemicznie pałeczki w misce z zupką. Między nimi były trzy lata różnicy, a jednak udało się stworzyć specyficzną, unikatową więź porozumienia. Itachi z właściwym sobie spokojem przyjmował entuzjazm i paplaninę kuzyna, wyławiając z niej potrzebne informacje, oznaki inteligencji i doświadczenia, a Shisui szanował stoicyzm i opanowanie Itachiego. Również to, że młodszy chłopak był w stanie z nim wytrzymać. _

_Było coś jeszcze, co łączyło ich ponad różnicami w usposobieniu. Obaj byli najzdolniejszymi członkami klanu. I jeden, i drugi cechował się zdolnościami znacznie wykraczającymi poza przeciętność. Shisui, tak jak Itachi, określany był jako cudowne dziecko._

_Wiele się po nich spodziewano. _

_Tamtego wieczora siedzieli na ławce usytuowanej gdzieś z tyłu wielkiego kompleksu domostw. Czekali w ciszy na sygnał od starszych, który się nie pojawiał._

_- Itachi? – Nagle rozległ się dźwięczny, przyjemny dla ucha głos Shisui'ego. Itachi nie odpowiedział, rzucił tylko kuzynowi krótkie spojrzenie. Tamten zrozumiał, że może mówić dalej._

_- Zastanawiam się, co my tu właściwie robimy. Przecież zebranie trwa już od paru dobrych godzin. Mój ojciec poszedł. Stryj pewnie też, prawda?_

_Mimo tego, iż ich ojcowie nie byli braćmi rodzonymi, tylko ciotecznymi, Shisui zawsze nazywał Fugaku stryjem. Zazwyczaj spotykając ojca Itachiego przestawał się uśmiechać, przybierał poważny wyraz twarzy i pochylał głowę na znak szacunku dla głowy klanu, wobec której znajdował się na niższym szczeblu drabiny społecznej. Co prawda, nie okazywał już takich względów pierworodnemu synowi i dziedzicowi, ale Itachiemu to jak najbardziej pasowało. Miał już dość ludzi traktujących go tylko i wyłącznie jako obiecującego potomka, jako marionetkę w rękach klanu, jako jedną z najpotężniejszych żywych broni, której już teraz należało się bać. Być może był to kolejny powód, dla którego Itachi cenił sobie głośnie towarzystwo kuzyna – traktował go normalnie. Zupełnie zwyczajnie, tak, jakby obaj urodzeni byli w tej samej klasie i mieli przed sobą drogę pozbawioną klanowych wojen i niezmiennie rosnących oczekiwań ze strony dorosłych. _

_Itachi skinął głową. Ojciec przygotowywał się na spotkanie już od dłuższego czasu. _

„_To szansa na manifestację pozycji, jaką cieszy się nasza rodzina". _

_Manifestacja pozycji oznaczała głośne oznajmienie wszystkim, jak istotną częścią klanu jest Itachi i jego kuzyn, jak wielkie są ich predyspozycje i co mogą zrobić jeszcze, by wkupić się w łaski Hokage jeszcze bardziej. Itachi zmarszczył lekko brwi. Nie znosił tego. Grupa starszych ludzi o surowych spojrzeniach kiwała nad nim głowami, planując kolejne posunięcia, kolejne misje, w których musiał uczestniczyć, kolejne bariery, które musiał przekroczyć. Poważna mina ojca, kiedy kolejny raz powtarzał mu, jak ważnym jest ogniwem łączącym klan z wioską. Jak maszynka, zawsze mówił tę samą mantrę: „Jesteś istotny dla klanu. Musisz… Trzeba… Powinieneś… Należy…"_

_Nie, żeby Itachi nie lubił życia ninja. Owszem, lubił i cenił je. Po prostu chciałby, żeby czasem pozostawiono go samemu sobie. Chciałby, żeby pewne osoby nie dorabiały każdemu treningowi i każdej misji patetycznego znaczenia „być albo nie być dla klanu". _

_Miał prawie czternaście lat. Ilu czternastolatków służyło w ANBU? Powinni dać mu spokój. _

_- Ech, no patrz. – Shisui skrzywił się. – Siedzimy tu już chyba godzinę, a ich jak nie było, tak nie ma. Naprawdę, nie mam pojęcia, po co sama Góra zechciała się z nami spotkać po nocy i do tego utrzymywać to spotkanie w pełnej konspiracji. Coś się święci i nie mogę powiedzieć, żeby mi się to podobało. – Nonszalanckim ruchem dłoni odgarnął grzywkę. Miał, podobnie jak Itachi, zgrabne, ładne dłonie o długich, szczupłych palcach. Itachi zastanawiał się czasem, czy to na te jego ręce, gest uporządkowania włosów czy też może zawadiacki uśmiech towarzyszący Shisui'emu sprawiał, że przechodzące obok ulicą dziewczyny chichotały i nienaturalnie trzepotały rzęsami. _

_- To znaczy wiesz, nie to, żeby mi przeszkadzało twoje towarzystwo. Nie jesteś szczególnie gadatliwy, właściwie to nigdy nie byłeś, a nawet może to i dobrze. Gdybyś zaczął mówić więcej niż zwykle albo przypadkiem całkowicie się rozgadał, to zacząłbym się martwić. Na przykład taki jeden mój znajomy…- Shisui paplał dalej, co jakiś czas upewniając się, czy Itachi go słucha. Dopóki młodszy chłopak apatycznie i prawie niezauważalnie kiwał głową, wszystko było w porządku._

_Prawda – cała ta sytuacja bardzo się Itachiemu nie podobała. Z natury był nieufny i był to fakt powszechnie znany. Na początku nie chciał więc za bardzo wierzyć ubranemu w czarny płaszcz mężczyźnie, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi w momencie, kiedy Itachi przekroczył bramy oddzielające teren należący do klanu od reszty wioski. Mężczyzna miał tupet – owszem, Itachi był zmęczony po dopiero co skończonej misji, ale nie na tyle, by tkwiąca na jego plecach katana w ciągu sekundy nie rozpłatała tamtemu gardła. Tak szybko, że nawet nie zdążyłby wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. _

_Człowiek w płaszczu skłonił się, wymruczał coś, co przy dobrej woli słuchacza mogłoby zabrzmieć jak „Itachi-san" i wręczył mu zwój. Natychmiast potem zniknął. _

_Itachi zmrużył lekko oczy, kiedy zaczął czytać dopiero co doręczone mu pismo. Nakaz stawienia się nazajutrz o dwudziestej na obrzeżach Konohy, które jednocześnie były obrzeżami kompleksu domów należących do Uchichów. Dalej znajdował się las i płynąca nieopodal rzeka. Zlecenie ściśle tajne. Podpisy starszych, pieczęć, ręcznie namalowany czerwono-biały wachlarz._

_Nawet gdyby chciał, takiego rozkazu nie mógł zignorować. _

_Westchnął bardzo cicho, prawie bezgłośnie i starł ściekającą z czoła gęstą krew. Pozostałość po przeciwniku. Jedyna pozostałość._

_Zwój trafił do kieszeni, zaraz obok mocno już zużytej, naznaczonej czerwonymi plamami książeczki Bingo._

_- Shisui? – spokojny głos wytrącił Shisuiego ze słowotoku. Spojrzał na siedzącego obok kuzyna z zainteresowaniem. _

_- Jak myślisz, o co tu chodzi? – zapytał Itachi._

_Shisui westchnął. Sam się zastanawiał nad tym od momentu, kiedy zwój, identyczny jak ten, który otrzymał Itachi, trafił w jego ręce. Właściwie pytanie „dlaczego" i „o co w tym wszystkim chodzi" nieustannie krążyło mu po głowie, nawet wtedy, kiedy próbował je zagłuszyć bezsensownym mówieniem. _

_Przypuszczenia nie przynosiły ze sobą niczego dobrego._

_- Też się zastanawiam – powiedział, marszcząc brwi. Ta nagła zmiana w zachowaniu nadawała rozmowie jeszcze więcej powagi i ciężkości. Rzadko kiedy Shisui przybierał taki ton. – Ni z tego, ni z owego otrzymujemy nakaz stawienia się w tym buszu wieczorem, właśnie wtedy, kiedy trwa zapowiadana od dawna narada klanu. Żeby się wymknąć, trzeba było nakłamać i to nadawcom zapewne było wiadome. Tymczasem minęła już chyba godzina, a nikogo nie ma. Myślisz, że to jakiś żart? _

_- Wątpliwe – odpowiedział szybko Itachi. Ta pieczęć wyglądała na prawdziwą. Podpisy również. _

_Milczeli._

_- Ale przecież przy pomocy Sharingana można podrobić…_

_- Shisui. – Itachi wszedł kuzynowi w słowo. – Pomimo najszczerszych chęci, nie każdy w tym klanie dysponuje Sharinganem. I zapewne nie każdy ma świadomość tego, że można go używać do podrabiania pism._

_Shisui pokiwał głową. Co w takim razie? _

_Nagle obaj znieruchomieli. Ich ciała, tak doskonale wytrenowane i przyzwyczajone do sytuacji nie dających się przewidzieć natychmiast, machinalnie przygotowały się do ewentualnego starcia._

_- Ktoś idzie – syknął Shisui._

_Z ciemności wyłoniło się trzech dorosłych mężczyzn. Przynajmniej tak przypuszczali, sądząc po gabarytach obleczonych w czarne peleryny z wyhaftowanym wachlarzem postaci. _

_- Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Shisui? – zachrypnięty głos starszego mężczyzny przerwał nieprzyjemną ciszę. Potwierdzili. Itachi mógł sobie wyobrazić stalowe spojrzenie tych ludzi, tak podobne do innych spojrzeń pozostałych członków klanu wtedy, gdy w grę wchodziły „cudowne dzieci". _

_- Chodźcie. – Padła krótka komenda. Mężczyźni odwrócili się i szybkim krokiem zaczęli podążać przed siebie a zaraz za nimi dwójka niczego niespodziewających się chłopców._

Potem było już tylko gorzej. Mokra podłoga, ślady krwi. Szkliste, ostatnie spojrzenie. I ból, którego nie mógł przewidzieć. I strach, strach, który paraliżował mięśnie, nerwy, nie pozwalał oddychać.

Jak u zapędzonej w ślepą uliczkę ofiary, zahukanej i zastraszonej, która w oparach przerażenia czeka na swoje nemezis.

Sen, który do tej pory mógł zatrzymać. Teraz jednak, przy tej scenie przycisk stop przestawał działać. Musiał przejść to jeszcze raz, by potem w końcu się wyswobodzić.

Pozornie.

_Szli szybkim, jednostajnym krokiem, poruszając się przy tym praktycznie bezszelestnie. Jak grupka cieni, przemierzali teren posiadłości, by w końcu znaleźć się na dobrze znanej drodze._

„_Świątynia Nakano" – pomyślał Itachi._

_Przechowalnia najważniejszych sekretów klanu. _

_Znał to miejsce dobrze. Rzeka płynęła tuż obok świątyni. Czasami, kiedy tylko mieli chwilę wolnego, spotykali się przy jej brzegu: on, Shisui, czasem był z nimi Sasuke. Żeby posiedzieć, wygrzać twarz w słońcu, popatrzeć na entuzjazm i zapasy energii najmłodszego i zazdrościć mu tych ostatnich w sumie chwil nieskrępowanej wolności._

_Kiedy przyszedł nad Nakano, słońce chyliło się już ku zachodowi. _

„_Cholernie romantyczne" – mruknął Shisui. A przynajmniej byłoby romantycznie, gdyby na brzegu siedziała jakaś ładna dziewczyna w powiewającej na wietrze sukience, a nie jego małomówny kuzyn z rentgenem w oczach._

_Czasem Shisui naprawdę miał wrażenie, że ten trzynastoletni skurczybyk czyta mu w myślach. Czyta w myślach, ale odpowiada na głos. Zazwyczaj tak, że Shisui czuje się kompletnie skompromitowany. _

_Kuzynek od siedmiu boleści, szlag by to. On w jego wieku podpalał kolegom z drużyny spodnie przy pomocy Katon no Jutsu. No dobra, może był trochę młodszy. Trochę bardziej, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że nabierająca zawrotnego tempa kariera Itachiego wcale temu ostatniemu nie służyła._

_Wyglądał na o wiele bardziej zmęczonego._

_- Jak tam zmarszczki, młody? – zawołał na powitanie. Leżący na trawie z rękami podpierającymi głowę Itachi nie zaszczycił kuzyna nawet spojrzeniem. Shisui westchnął. Ten typ tak ma – pomyślał i sam usadowił się niedaleko Itachiego. – Bo wiesz, przy każdej misji będą się wydłużać i pogłębiać. W końcu ostaniesz się z dwoma przedziałkami na policzkach. – zakończył z sarkastycznym uśmiechem. _

_Itachi odwrócił twarz w jego kierunku. Mrużył oczy, w które raziło go słońce. Przyglądał się Shisuiemu z uwagą, ale – jak tamten zauważył – wyglądał na dość zrelaksowanego, przynajmniej jak na swoje standardy. Nawet się lekko przez chwilę uśmiechnął._

_- Bardzo stresująca? – nie bawiąc się w eufemizmy, Itachi przeszedł od razu do sedna sprawy. _

_- Taa.. – plecy z impetem uderzyły w ziemię. Zaklął cicho pod nosem, mógłby bardziej oszczędzać swoje zdrowie i wyładowywać się w inny sposób, niekoniecznie rzucając się na trawę. – Niektórzy to chyba myślą, że jak masz Sharingan, to odwalisz za nich całą robotę. Takie „przynieś, podaj, pozamiataj", rozumiesz? _

_Rozumiał. _

_- I faktycznie, jeśli się nie zorientujesz w porę, to kończysz jako taki rycerzyk do wynajęcia. Od wszystkiego, począwszy na ratowaniu kotów, a skończywszy na poważnych misjach, typu „dostajesz grupę totalnych łamag i masz z nimi iść na misję typu A". No przecież to jest śmieszne! Ale nie: ten kto ma Sharingan, ten ma władzę. – ze złości chwycił kępkę trawy i wyrwał ją wraz z korzeniami. Po chwili zastanowienia odrzucił gdzieś za siebie. _

_Itachi milczał, przysłuchując się uważnie słowom Shisuiego. _

_Starszy chłopak westchnął ciężko i zamknął oczy._

_- Jak u ciebie? _

_- Za niecały rok dostanę promocję na kapitana ANBU. – padła spokojna odpowiedź._

_Shisui momentalnie zerwał się z miejsca i wlepił w Itachiego szeroko otwarte oczy._

_- Że co? Kapitan ANBU?! - Shisui nie krył swojego zszokowania. Czy ten dzieciak nie ma przypadkiem trzynastu lat? Zrozumiałe, cudowne dziecko i te sprawy, sam znał to doskonale, ale ANBU? Kapitan ANBU? To już było poza jego możliwościami percepcyjnymi. _

_- To powiedz chociaż, od czego to zależy – zapytał, gdy tylko trochę się uspokoił. _

_Itachi wzruszył ramionami. _

_- Kilka misji typu S, może jakieś pomniejsze typu A – odparł, patrząc na wciąż zdziwionego kuzyna._

_- A… Aha – wydukał głupawo Shisui._

_Pomniejsze typu A. Zabawne, doprawdy._

_Lekki wiaterek poruszył wysokimi trawami. Rzeka przyjemnie szumiała, a nagrzewająca się od rana ziemia powoli oddawała ciepło. _

_- To powiedz chociaż, geniuszu, jak to przyjęli w domu. _

_- Normalnie. Ojciec wygłosił mowę, matka podała obiad, Sasuke przybiegł z shurikenem. _

_- Typowe – zaśmiał się Shisui. Miał przyjemny dla ucha, dźwięczny śmiech. Dobrze się go słuchało, działał tak samo relaksacyjnie, jak szum rzeczki – chociaż oczywiście z inną głośnością i natężeniem. – U mnie w sumie to samo, tyle tylko, że ojciec szaleje z radości. Nie mówili ci? – Itachi pokręcił głową. – Ponoć jakiś Hyuuga się przekręcił. Ojciec mówi, że przyszła dobra passa: „nadęte rybie oczy", jak to powiedział, dostają nieźle w skórę. Najpierw atak na tą małą dziedziczkę – Bilans ujemny, musieli poświęcić dorosłego ninja. Potem rodzi się kolejna dziewczynka – ha, z tego się dopiero śmiali. No i teraz z tym starcem, co kopnął w kalendarz. Bajka po prostu. _

_- W ogóle, to oni są jacyś dziwni – kontynuował Shisui. – Znaczkują sobie dzieci, jak te skończą cztery lata. Co za barbarzyństwo._

_- My też jesteśmy oznakowani. Oznaczeni, w pewien sposób – powiedział wreszcie Itachi. Kuzyn spojrzał na niego poważnie. _

_Oznaczeni._

_Przez swoje umiejętności, przez to, że wyrośli ponad innych. Oznakowani przez środowisko, wytykani palcami, mijani ze strachem w oczach. Pseudo szacunkiem. Wybrani do wielkich czynów na chwałę klanu. Do rzeczy, których tak naprawdę nie chcieli robić. Dorośli zbyt wcześnie, zbyt szybko. To dlatego on nie może się normalnie umówić z żadną kunoichi, a Itachi pobawić się z tym małym rozczochrańcem tytułującym się jego bratem. Z powodu niewidzialnego, ale nałożonego na nich znaku spotykają się na krótkie pogawędki praktycznie zaraz po misjach, niejednokrotnie ubłoceni, zdrapujący paznokciami zaschłą krew. _

_Widział dzisiaj tego małego chłopczyka Hyuugów. Tego, któremu zabito ojca w ramach porachunków klanu z inną wioską. On miał takie samo, jak oni spojrzenie. _

_Spojrzenie oznaczonego już geniusza. _

_- Prawda. Ech, to ten twój braciszek ma szczęście. Przynajmniej nie wszyscy są na nim skupieni i może bezkarnie zawracać ci głowę. No, chyba że już zaczął trenować. _

_- Sasuke to jeszcze maluch – Itachi pobłażliwie machnął ręką. – Chce, żeby go trenować, ale nadal sypia z fioletowym pluszakami. _

_- O przepraszam! – Shisui udał święcie oburzonego. – Masz coś do spania z pluszakami?_

_Obaj wreszcie zaczęli się śmiać._


	8. Rozdział IV cz 2

Wewnątrz świątyni paliły się pochodnie

_Wewnątrz świątyni paliły się pochodnie. Itachi spojrzał na bladą, dumną twarz kuzyna. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię i zmarszczył brwi, widać było, jak nieufnie podchodzi do tajemniczego spotkania w rodowej świątyni, jak również do tych, którzy ich tu sprowadzili i niewypowiedzianego dotąd zadania, jakie zostanie przed nimi postawione. _

_Czerwono – biały wachlarz widniejący na ścianie lśnił. Tańczące cienie płomieni poruszały się spazmatycznie z każdym podmuchem wiatru, który wdzierał się do środka przez niedomknięte drzwi._

_- Sharingan – przemówił wreszcie jeden z mężczyzn. Miał metaliczny, nieprzyjemny głos. Nie zdejmując kaptura, usadowił się na stojącym przy ścianie wysokim krześle. Żylasta dłoń o pomarszczonej i pokrytej plamami skórze zacisnęła się na podłokietniku. Pozostała dwójka stanęła po obu stronach starca. Ci jednak odkryli swoje twarze._

_Ani Itachi, ani Shisui nie potrafili przywołać ich imion. Twarze znali za to bardzo dobrze, w końcu obaj mężczyźni należeli do starszych, do szarej eminencji, zawsze obecnej na obradach klanu. Gdzieś w cieniu, za zasłoną, a jednak wszyscy musieli się z nimi liczyć. Itachi wywołał z pamięci pełne szacunku, niemalże nabożnej czci spojrzenia i głębokie ukłony, jakie otrzymywali starsi od jego ojca i innych mężczyzn. _

_Siedzący odkaszlnął._

_- Sharingan. Najpotężniejsze dojutsu. Nasza chluba, nasza potęga. Nasza przyszłość. _

_Zrobił efektowną, bynajmniej we własnym mniemaniu, pauzę. Itachi rozluźnił odrobinę mięśnie, początek tej rozmowy nie różnił się niczym od kilkudziesięciu innych, które już zdążył usłyszeć przez czternaście lat swojego życia. Może więc jednak tylko o to chodzi? Może, jako najlepsi z najlepszych, zostali tu zawołani, by jeszcze raz usłyszeć o największym sekrecie klanu, by nie zapomnieli, kim są oraz z jak zasłużonego i wspaniałego rodu pochodzą?_

_Chciałby w to wierzyć. Jednak gdzieś w zakamarkach umysłu czaiło się przeświadczenie, że niekoniecznie o to tutaj chodzi. Nieprzyjemne przeczucie. _

_Zagrożenie._

_- Jesteście tutaj, ponieważ obaj odkryliście w sobie, posiedliście i doprowadziliście do perfekcji ten dar, przekazany wam przez waszych ojców. Shisui, Itachi, jesteście najbardziej obiecującymi młodymi latoroślami, jakie wydał nasz klan. _

_Shisui uśmiechnął się lekko. Rzucił Itachiemu krótkie spojrzenie. Teraz byli pewni – szykowało się długie, nudne przemówienie. Tylko dlaczego zawołano ich na nie tak późno? _

_- Poznaliście to, czego nie kryliśmy, to, co było dostępne dla wszystkich tych, którzy posiadali odpowiedni potencjał. Obaj możecie szczycić się posiadaniem Sharingana trzeciego stopnia. _

_Zakapturzony mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę. Stojący po prawej barczysty Uchiha, który od początku nie spuszczał ich z oczu, wyciągnął spod płaszcza zwój i położył go na dłoni starca, kłaniając się przy tym nisko. _

_- Teraz jednak, - obaj poczuli na sobie uważne, przeszywające spojrzenie - macie możliwość pójścia dalej. Chcemy wam dać szansę i umożliwić osiągnięcie czegoś, co dotąd było przywilejem bardzo niewielu osób. _

_Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze w usta._

_- Dziś możecie przejść do historii. Możecie otrzymać Magnekyo Sharingan._

_Znieruchomieli. Kalejdoskop, słynny kalejdoskop, który do tej pory pojawiał się tylko w jakichś opowiadanych legendach. Najwyższa forma Sharingana, rozmyta półprawda, której nikt z żyjących osób na oczy nie widział. Broń doskonała, dająca niezmierzoną potęgę._

_To nie może być prawda._

_- Wybrani. Zostaliście wybrani._

_Czy któryś z nich kiedykolwiek się nad tym zastanawiał? Shisui tak, Itachi raczej rzadko. Ten pierwszy miał naturę marzyciela, często zdarzało mu się fantazjować o umiejętnościach, które zapewniłyby mu potęgę, sławę i święty spokój. Szczególnie to ostatnie było w cenie, zawsze wtedy, gdy zmęczony wracał z kolejnych bezsensownych misji. Itachi nie wierzył w to, że Kalejdoskop faktycznie istnieje. Wolał zająć się tym, co było na wyciągnięcie ręki, w polu widzenia, a nie gdzieś pomiędzy półprawdami, a fałszem._

_A teraz mówią im, że kalejdoskop jest tutaj. W tym zwoju, kto wie? Mówią im, że mogą go otrzymać. _

_Jakim kosztem?_

_- Spełniliście prawie wszystkie potrzebne warunki. Trzeba wam teraz dopełnienia procesu. Tylko jeden z was może dziś otrzymać kalejdoskop. Nie zepsujcie tej szansy._

_Jeden? To znaczy… Co to właściwie znaczy? Jeszcze przed chwilą mówił w liczbie mnogiej, teraz znowu okazuje się, że muszą spełnić dodatkowy warunek, by jeden z nich uzyskał Kalejdoskop._

_Jakim kosztem?_

_Stojący bo bokach mężczyźni poruszyli się nagle i wykonali kilka pieczęci. Wraz z ostatnią z nich wokół stojących na środku sali Itachiego i Shisuiego pojawiła się bariera, odgradzająca ich od reszty świątyni. _

_Pułapka?_

_Nic się jednak nie działo. Żadnych ataków, niespodziewanych jutsu. Tylko ta ściana, oddzielająca ich od siebie. _

_Spojrzał na kuzyna. Shisui myślał o tym samym, był tego pewny._

_Przemawiający dotąd mężczyzna wstał wreszcie i zdjął kaptur. Zdążyli zobaczyć nie taką starą twarz z odrobinę ironicznym uśmiechem na ustach oraz długie i poczochrane włosy opadające na ramiona. Chwilę potem zasłonił go ogień._

_Walczcie! Ten, który wygra, otrzyma Kalejdoskop._

_Stali naprzeciw siebie. Obaj tak samo zdezorientowani i, trzeba przyznać, zaskoczeni. Itachi od samego początku podejrzewał, że za darmo i bez wysiłku najpotężniejszej broni klanu nie otrzymają. To znaczy teraz mają udowodnić, który z nich jest lepszy? Dojrzalszy, potężniejszy? Lepiej rokujący?_

_- Itachi, nie podoba mi się to – z rozmyślań wyrwał go cichy głos kuzyna. Shisui rozglądał się podejrzliwie, jego krytyczne spojrzenie ześlizgiwało się z otaczających ich ścian na podłogę. Nic. Nic, co mogłoby wzbudzać podejrzenie. Żadnych prawdopodobnych pułapek, tylko ten ogień dookoła i co najmniej dziwaczne polecenie, które zawisło nad nimi jak topór._

_- Urządzili sobie, cholera, igrzyska po nocy. – Prychnął w końcu. – I niby co my mamy tu zrobić, jakieś show, walki kogutów?_

_- Mamy walczyć, słyszałeś – odparł spokojnie Itachi. Czyli koniec końców wychodziło, że to jednak będą poniekąd igrzyska._

_- Tak, to jasne, tylko – na jakim poziomie. I ciekawe, czy potem faktycznie zwycięzca dostanie Kalejdoskop, czy może będą go próbowali usunąć, bo będzie zbyt potężny. Zresztą, jak oni to sobie wyobrażają, jak niby przekazać Sharingan? Co, w paczce? - Zaczął nerwowo chodzić po wydzielonej im przestrzeni. _

_Nagle płomienie wezbrały na sile. Obaj poczuli bijące od nich ciepło, przechodzące przez ubrania i parzące skórę. Ostrzeżenie, czy może delikatna sugestia, że warto by już zacząć? A może po prostu przypadek. _

_- Wygląda na to, że nie mamy wyboru. – Itachi powoli odczepił przytwierdzony do paska kunai. Shisui podobnie postąpił ze swoim. Kilka sekund nie odzywali się, ściskając tylko chłodny metal w rozgrzanych dłoniach. _

_- No, to zaczynamy. – Shisui ugiął lekko kolana, gotowy do walki. – I kto wie – spod gęstej grzywki błysnęły prowokująco ciemne tęczówki – może nawet będziemy się dobrze bawić?_

_Itachi nie odpowiedział, odwzajemnił tylko odrobinę rozbawione spojrzenie kuzyna. _

_Zapowiadała się długa, męcząca i wyrównana walka. Wyrównana, ponieważ reprezentowali podobny poziom. Męcząca, gdyż obaj należeli do absolutnej elity shinobi, żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru od razu się poddać._

_Długa – nie chcieli się przecież zabić._

„_Prędzej czy później oni przerwą tę walkę i wyjaśnią, o co tu chodzi" – pomyślał Shisui. Otarł krew sączącą się z rozbitej, opuchniętej już wargi. Bolało, i chociaż nie takiego kalibru rany już przeszedł, uszkodzonych ust nie lubił mieć._

_Przeszkadzały w mówieniu._

_Śledził uważnie poczynania Itachiego. Nie tylko z czystego pragmatyzmu i konieczności – walczyli przecież, ale też z powodu zainteresowania i sukcesywnie rosnącego podziwu, jakim darzył kuzyna. Itachi miał przecież dopiero czternaście lat, a już osiągnął tak wiele. Skupiony, skoncentrowany na zadaniu, w odpowiednim momencie potrafił odparować cios, uchylić się i uderzyć. Był wymagającym przeciwnikiem, takim, który całą swoją postawą i otaczającą go specyficzną aurą wojownika domagał się całkowitej uwagi i nakładu sił. Shisui musiał przyznać sam przed sobą – młody nie pozwalał mu na lekceważenie, czy chwile nieuwagi. _

_I oczywiście wymusił na nim poważną, faktyczną walkę. Czy zrobił to umyślnie, czy raczej instynktownie, trudno powiedzieć – ale jednak Shisui wiedział, że więcej w tym sparringu niż niewinnej zabawy. Oczywiście, żaden z nich nie używał maksymalnej siły, jednak i na półśrodkach nie poprzestawali._

_Nie chcieli się pozabijać. Naprawdę nie chcieli._

_- Daj spokój, młody – krzyknął Shisui, wykonując kolejny uskok. – Nie będziemy się chyba tak paprać do końca świata, nie? Pokaż, na co się stać!_

_Itachi zmarszczył brwi i przystanął na chwilę. _

_- Czuję się odepchnięty, nie pokazujesz wszystkich swoich umiejętności – zaśmiałby się, gdyby tylko nie ta cholerna warga. – Pokaż, na co cię stać! _

_Wąskie usta, dotychczas zaciśnięte, drgnęły i wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. _

„_Oho, rybka połknęła haczyk"_

_- Nie dałbyś rady tego sparować. – Padła krótka, obiektywna ocena. _

_Shisui był siedemnastoletnim Uchihą. I chociaż czasami zachowywał się jakby wbrew regułom klanu, nakazującym powagę i sztuczność aż do granic przyzwoitości, miał doskonale opracowane dwie cechy Uchihów : dumę i skłonność do rywalizacji._

_W tym momencie Itachi naruszył podstawy obu. _

„_Jeśli jest na tyle głupi, by sądzić, że faktycznie nie dam rady i wykorzysta całą swoją siłę teraz, będzie go później łatwiej pokonać. Odsłoni się, zawsze tak jest, przekonany o wyższości swojego ataku." _

_Miał przynajmniej nadzieję, że Itachi tak właśnie się zachowa._

_Rozbawienie momentalnie zmieniło się w złość i agresję. _

„_Nie dałbyś rady tego sparować"._

_- Sprawdź mnie – syknął Shisui i ruszył naprzód._

Naprawdę, chciałby móc się obudzić w tej chwili. Jeśli wcześniej mógł, jeśli do któregoś momentu to on panował nad swoim snem, a nie sen nad nim, to dlaczego teraz nie może otworzyć oczu? Gdyby wierzył w opatrzność, zbrodnie i następującą po niej karę pomyślałby, że to pewnie część tej ostatniej.

Nie wierzył. Ale obudzić się nie mógł.

_Człowiek upadający na ziemię zawsze wygląda jak marionetka, której właśnie urwały się wszystkie sznurki. Jak w rozgwieździe, każda część ciała rozchodzi się w inną stronę. Sztywne rozcapierzone palce próbują chwycić się czegokolwiek, utrzymać się w pozycji stojącej, w postawie ludzkiej. Nie udaje się, z pustym hukiem uderza w podłogę, rozbity i jakby połamany. Głowa sekundę po upadku jeszcze raz unosi się, by znowu opaść. Pourazowy szok, ogłupienie nerwów czy coś tego typu każe się ciału poruszać niezgrabnie, bezsensownie szurać, przesuwać ręce i nogi to z góry na dół, to znowu do boku. _

_Tak jakby to w czymkolwiek mogło pomóc._

_Klatka piersiowa unosi się machinalnie, dopiero po chwili jednak orientuje się, że ból skutecznie jej to uniemożliwia. Opada szybko, a usta z impetem wydmuchują powietrze. Później próbują nabrać je za pomocą serii krótkich, płytkich oddechów, które nie powinny sprawiać aż takiego cierpienia. _

_No, chyba że aktualnie twoja pierś wygląda jak krater, z dziurą dość pokaźnych rozmiarów, z której jak lawa wypływa gęsta, ciemna krew. _

_W ogóle twarz jest chyba najciekawszym elementem ciała. Wargi drgają lekko, język wysuwa się zza zębów, próbując czy to posmakować, czy upewnić się, a może po prostu usunąć spływającą w kierunku brody czerwoną strużkę, efekt uszkodzenia płuc, krwotoku wewnętrznego. Usta albo pozostają nieruchome, albo to otwierają się, to zamykają w szoku. Policzki napięte. Włosy rozsypane na twarzy, a w przypadku trochę dłuższych, wycierające podłogę. _

_Brwi często wygięte w łuk, ściągnięte do góry, zmarszczka niedowierzania na czole._

_Szklące się, szeroko otwarte oczy. Małe źrenice, pojawiające się gdzieś w kącikach krople łez. Szeroko otwarte oczy, z których możesz wyczytać wszystko. Przerażenie, strach, dezorientację, szok, pytanie „co się stało, co teraz będzie?", dramatyczne wręcz błaganie o pomoc. _

_W takich chwilach prawdziwie poznajesz człowieka, który leży przed tobą. Chwytasz jego spojrzenie i wyciskasz z niego esencję człowieczeństwa : śmierdzącą strachem wieczną groźbę śmierci._

_Wszyscy upadający wyglądają tak samo. I nie ma znaczenia, czy są ninja pokonanymi w ostatnich sekundach walki, czy może zwykłymi ludźmi zaatakowanymi na trakcie, zaskoczonymi błyskiem stali, miecza, który gładko ślizga się po skórze i wchodzi w ciało jak masło. Wszyscy wyglądają tak samo._

_Itachi widział już wielu takich ludzi. Miał nadzieję, że Shisuiego w takim stanie nie zobaczy. Nie teraz, nie tutaj, nie w taki sposób._

_Nie z jego ręki._

_Na początku zszokowany stał w miejscu. Nie podbiegł uchronić kuzyna przed upadkiem, nie zareagował na krzyk zaskoczenia, który wyrwał mu się jakby mimochodem, ani też na późniejsze ciche jęki. Wmurowany w ziemię, Itachi przyglądał się spojrzeniem widza, jak jego krewny zaczyna umierać. _

_Krew, która __bryzgnęła __z rany i wystrzeliła w powietrze, osadziła się na jego policzkach. Była ciepła, a może to jemu po prostu zrobiło się nagle gorąco, jeszcze goręcej, pomimo panującej wokół temperatury. Nieistotne. _

_Mrugnął kilka razy i wyswobodziwszy się z odrętwienia, w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy leżącym. _

_- Dlaczego się nie obroniłeś? Dlaczego się nie obroniłeś? – Patrzył to na bladą twarz kuzyna, to na ranę, nad którą zawisły jego zabrudzone dłonie. Nie był medykiem, nie potrafiłby uleczyć swoją czakrą takiego obrażenia. Do tej pory nikt czegoś takiego od niego nie wymagał, jako kapitan ANBU orientował się w prostych technikach medycznych, w czym pomagała mu bardzo dobra kontrola czakry, ale do większych zadań, takich jak to, miał w oddziale wyszkolonego lekarza. _

_Rozejrzał się nerwowo wokół siebie. Płomienie nie ustąpiły. Dlaczego? Przecież walka została rozstrzygnięta. Zakończmy tę farsę i zabierzmy go do szpitala, póki jeszcze można coś zdziałać!_

_Nic, brak jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. A przecież tamci musieli to widzieć!_

_- Dlaczego się nie obroniłeś? – powtórzył jeszcze raz, tym razem ciszej i łagodniej. Shisui parsknął._

_- Może po prostu aż takiej siły się nie spodziewałem? Albo zwyczajnie miałeś rację i nie potrafiłem tego przyjąć. A może coś jeszcze innego? Zresztą, co za różnica. _

_Był spokojny, albo doskonale udawał. Raczej to drugie, stwierdził Itachi, kiedy tylko ujrzał rozbiegane spojrzenie kuzyna. _

_On też zadawał sobie te same pytania. Dlaczego tamci nie reagują?_

_- Koniec końców, wygrałeś. Zdobędziesz ten cholerny Kalejdoskop, o ile oczywiście – przerwa na nabranie głębszego oddechu – nie wystrychnięto nas na dudków. – Był jeszcze bledszy, niż te kilka minut temu, na czole pojawiły się błyszczące krople potu._

_Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, z ogromnym trudem – A wiesz co jest najlepsze? To, że teraz będziesz miał i swoje, i moje zadania na głowie. Już teraz ci współczuję, bracie. _

_Itachi przełknął z trudem ślinę. – Tylko wiesz, nie przemęczaj się. Znajdź sobie jakąś ładną dziewczynę, poszalej jako kapitan, a potem daj sobie spokój. Bo chyba na tym polega życie. Na spoko…_

_I wtedy się zaczęło. _

_Na początku Itachi myślał, że coś mu wpadło do oczu, stąd to irytujące kłucie i pieczenie. Akurat w tym momencie, kiedy Shisui przestał wreszcie mówić, przestał się ruszać, przestał oddychać._

_Jak się później okazało, to był dopiero początek. _

_Ogień wezbrał znowu na sile a kłucie i pieczenie nagle zmieniło się w niesamowity ból. Instynktownie przyłożył dłonie do twarzy i zacisnął palce. Nic nie ustąpiło. _

_Czuł się tak, jakby ktoś wlał mu pod powieki rozgrzany metal, który ściśle przyległ do gałek, później popłynął nerwem wzrokowym w głąb czaszki, by następnie rozlać się we wszystkich komórkach jego ciała. Nigdy nie czuł takiego bólu. Nigdy nie krzyczał, kiedy zostawał ranny, a teraz, był pewny, wrzeszczał dość głośno. Upadł na podłogę i walcząc z ogarniającymi go dreszczami, zmusił się do otwarcia oczu. _

_Na początku widział wszystko bardzo wyraźnie, aż za bardzo. Tańczące płomienie, wielobarwny ogień, szeroko otwarte, zaszklone oczy Shisuiego, jego leżące obok ciało. Feeria czerwieni, szeroko otwarte oczy, dalszy plan znika, rozmywa się, szeroko otwarte oczy, sylwetka zlewa się w jedną wielokolorową bryłę, którą szybko pochłania dusząca, przytłaczająca czerń. Coś zalało mu oczy i spłynęło po policzkach do ust. Gęsta ciecz, której metaliczny smak rozpoznał od razu. _

_Był przerażony. Nie widział zupełnie nic. Czuł ból, przeszywający głębiej, niż do kości, wstrząsały nim silne dreszcze, żołądek podchodził do gardła. Zamiast oczu miał jedną, wielką jątrzącą się ranę i po raz pierwszy w życiu miał ochotę modlić się o śmierć._

_Nie wiedział, ile to trwało. Kiedy obudził się po raz pierwszy, nadal była noc. Miał przynajmniej takie wrażenie i nadzieję. Dzień przyniósłby ze sobą nieznośne światło i odkrycie dramatu, który miał miejsce w nocy. _

_Ból nie ustąpił, skondensował się jedynie w oczach. Czuł się dziwnie, był zdezorientowany, a jego ciało wysyłało sprzeczne sygnały. Płomienie, które jeszcze niedawno paliły im plecy, zgasły, nie słyszał charakterystycznego skwierczenia ognia. Skóra zareagowała na zimno, na lodowatą posadzkę, a jednak od środka czuł wciąż palący wręcz żar. _

_Otworzyć oczy. Otworzyć oczy._

_Poruszył lekko palcami u dłoni. Kiedy te nie odmówiły posłuszeństwa, przesunął rękę po podłodze. Niemal natychmiast natrafił na naczynie w którym znajdował się jakiś chłodny płyn. Ostrożnie wsadził dłoń do środka, próbując nabrać choć odrobinę i przemyć oczy. Nie dał rady utrzymać ręki w powietrzu, naczynie przewróciło się z brzękiem, a substancja rozlała się po posadzce. Dotarła do niego i zaczęła szybko wsiąkać w ubranie. _

_Startą z ziemi cieczą przetarł kilkukrotnie oczy, próbując rozmiękczyć zaschniętą na rzęsach krew. Udało się tylko częściowo. Podniósł odrobinę drgającą powiekę._

_Rozmazany obraz, ale przynajmniej widział. Chociaż trochę. _

_Shisui wciąż tam był, leżał centymetry od niego. _

_- Więc faktycznie się udało. Niesamowite, czyż nie? Wychodzi na to, że pomimo ogromnych nakładów kosztów, Kalejdoskop wreszcie staje się faktem…._

_Głosy zlewały się ze sobą, brzęczały nieprzyjemnie wewnątrz jego głowy. Skrzywił się lekko. _

_-…. Coś się wymyśli, to nie jest nasze największe zmartwienie…._

_O czym oni mówią? Nie był w stanie zmusić się do uwagi._

_- …Musisz jeszcze spać….musisz jeszcze odpoczywać – usłyszał jeszcze. Odetchnął ciężko, tę radę akurat teraz przyjął z wdzięcznością._

_Kiedy obudził się po raz drugi, ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że może bez problemu otwierać oczy. Widział wszystko bardzo wyraźnie, nawet bardziej, niż uprzednio. Zaschnięta krew zniknęła z twarzy, rąk, podłoża, podobnie jak nieruchome ciało Shisuiego. _

_Leżał w świątyni Nakano, takiej samej jak ta, do której wczoraj wieczorem weszli. Nic się nie zmieniło, nic, oprócz tego, że był sam._

_Miał dziwne wrażenie, że ten stan rzeczy utrzyma się dłużej, niż może przypuszczać._


	9. Rozdział IV cz 3

Od tamtej nocy, a przede wszystkim od rozmowy, która wstrząsnęła jej małym światem i stworzyła go niejako od nowa, Sakura chodziła po domu lekko zamyślona i otępiała. Co krok mimowolnie przywoływała fragmenty, jego słowa, gesty, a nawet – co szokowało ją i zastanawiało – dotyk palców na swojej skórze. Nie powinna przecież zachowywać się w taki sposób wobec osoby, od której tak wiele wycierpieli jej bliscy. Nie powinna zastanawiać się, w żaden sposób analizować. A przede wszystkim nie powinna przypominać sobie tamtych dni przeżywać ich na nowo. Jedyne słuszne i racjonalne zachowanie w tym przypadku, to spokojne i obojętne oczekiwanie na jego śmierć, która i tak miała nadejść w przeciągu kilku dni.

Odnajdywała coraz więcej symptomów. Na przykład to, że praktycznie cały wczorajszy dzień przespał. Nie obudził się nawet wtedy, gdy specjalnie uchyliła drzwi do jego pokoju, by delikatny aromat gotowanego obiadu przedostał się do środka. Wieczorem posiedziała przy nim, wsłuchując się w nieregularny oddech i wpatrując w zaciskające się co pewien czas z bólu pięści. Mimowolnie kładła wtedy rękę na jego rozpalonym czole i wysyłała słabą wiązkę czakry w głąb ciała, by uśmierzyć ból. Kiedy zrobiła to po raz pierwszy, instynktownie otworzył do połowy oczy, a jego dłoń zawędrowała do jej nadgarstka. Szybko jednak, czy to z powodu osłabienia, czy też świadomej decyzji, wróciła na swoje miejsce. Później, gdy o tym myślała, miała wrażenie, że przyzwyczaił się do dotyku jej skóry. Przestał się bowiem chociażby wybudzać.

Miała wrażenie, że ktoś taki jak on - doskonale wyszkolony, by odpierać niebezpieczeństwa i mający wyczulone zmysły, automatycznie zareaguje na jej permanentną obecność niepokojem i czujnością. A jednak, choroba i wycieńczenie okazywały się silniejsze.

Stanęła na werandzie i przymknęła oczy, wciągając w płuca świeże, poranne powietrze. Od natłoku wrażeń i myśli kręciło się jej w głowie.

Znów paradoks i ironia życia. Jeszcze niedawno reagowała wściekłością i obrzydzeniem na sam dźwięk jego imienia. Nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego z tym człowiekiem, z tym potworem, jak zwykła go nazywać. Gdyby miała jakiś czas temu wyobrazić sobie ewentualną z nim rozmowę, ograniczyłaby się ona zapewne do monologu pełnego wyzwisk i wyrzutów, nie dającego możliwości wypowiedzi z jego strony. A jednak to, co opowiedział do tej pory, jego historia walki z Sasuke i krótkie „jesteś silna" przyniosły więcej spokoju i nieoczekiwanej ulgi, niż mogła przypuszczać.

Jednak było coś jeszcze. Pragnienie wiedzy.

Zawsze miała dociekliwą, ciekawską naturę. Teraz, czując, że człowiek – zagadka wymyka się spod jej kontroli, a jego czas niczym jedwab prześlizguje się przez palce i ucieka na zawsze, pragnęła dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej. Czuła się – musiała to przyznać sama przed sobą – wyróżniona. Jakie są przecież szanse, że to, co usłyszała, zostało opowiedziane komukolwiek innemu? Jakoś nie mogła wyobrazić sobie Itackiego siedzącego z butelką sake przy ladzie, uzewnętrzniającego się ze swoich problemów przypadkowemu barmanowi.

To była zresztą kolejna rzecz, która ciekawiła ją tak, jak i przerażała.

Jaki ciężar wspomnień i tajemnic nosił w sobie ten mężczyzna? Sama wiedziała doskonale, że nadmiar sekretów, niewypowiedzianych myśli i nie wyrażonych uczuć, choć na początku może dać nadzwyczajne poczucie wyższości i wyjątkowości, prędzej czy później dusi, przytłacza i niszczy, aż w końcu zabija.

Ile takich tajemnic nosił w sobie ostatni Uchiha?

Ogarnęła ją ochota rzucenia się biegiem, teraz, od razu, do jego sypialni i wyproszenia choć jednej z nich. Chociażby jednej opowieści. Wskazówki.

Potrząsnęła głową,. „Daj spokój, Sakura, musisz zachowywać się racjonalnie. Poważnie. Nie jesteś już nastolatką nastawioną na wyszukiwanie ciekawostek i rozwiązywanie zagadek. Masz w domu małe hospicjum, zrób wszystko, by było ono jak najbardziej profesjonalne" – głos wewnętrznego krytyka przywołał ją do porządku. Jak się okazało, na krótko. Nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu, powolnym krokiem, będącym próbą oszukania samej siebie, poszła do jego pokoju.

Zawsze, kiedy przychodził ostatni element snu będący fotograficznym zapisem tragicznych wydarzeń z przeszłości, gdy widział świat oczami tamtego leżącego na podłodze czternastolatka, zaczynał oddychać głębiej i jakby spokojniej. Wiedział, że zaraz otworzy oczy i chociaż nie będzie widział zupełnie nic, sama świadomość powrotu do rzeczywistości okaże się wystarczająco krzepiąca. Tym razem jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. Zniknął obraz świątyni Nakano, a na jego miejscu pojawiła się gęsta, ciężka ciemność. Znów sen, czy po prostu wreszcie umarł? Nie umiał odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.

Nagle coś lodowatego musnęło mu czoło. Poczuł, jak zimna ręka czochra mu włosy, a później zjeżdża na dolne części twarzy i zatrzymuje się na powiekach. Przeraźliwy chłód palców sprawia, że dostaje dreszczy i mimowolnie się wzdryga.

- Ha, więc koniec końców To cię zabiło. – Rozbawiony, sarkastyczny głos, gdzieś przed nim, niedaleko. Przez panującą wokół ciemność nie widział jego właściciela, ale momentalnie go rozpoznał.

- Wiesz, na początku byłem wściekły. W końcu, powiedzmy sobie szczerze, zasługiwałem na tę zabaweczkę bardziej, niż ty. A nie dość, że jej nie dostałem, to jeszcze zostałem zabity. A potem… wiesz, co oni zrobili, Itachi?

Nie odpowiedział. Słuchał drwiącego głosu kuzyna, jego zimnego tonu, zupełnie innego niż ten, który znał i pamiętał. A jednak, mógł sobie wyobrazić takiego Shisui'ego. Chłodnego i zdystansowanego. Pełnego niechęci i cynizmu szczególnie wobec osoby, która pozbawiła go życia wtedy, kiedy dopiero się właściwie zaczynało. Wobec osoby, której ufał i po której czego jak czego, ale takiej zdrady zapewne się nie spodziewał.

- Wrzucili mnie do rzeki. Jak worek kartofli. Później jeszcze ta kompromitująca notka o moim rzekomym samobójstwie. Śmieszne – prychnął. – Ktoś musiałby być zupełnym głupcem, by uwierzyć, że chciałem się zabić. To nawet nie trwało długo, to przekonanie o mojej rzekomej samobójczej śmierci, prawda, Itachi? Dość szybko się zorientowali, że musiałeś mieć z tym coś wspólnego. Nie byli aż takimi kretynami, za jakich ich miałeś.

Znów się nie odezwał. Shisui również milczał, słychać było tylko, jak chodzi wokół Itachiego. Nie próbował zachowywać się bezgłośnie. Wręcz przeciwnie: każdy jego krok był wyraźnie zaznaczony. Nie pozwalał o sobie zapomnieć, domagał się pełnej uwagi.

- A ty… Na początku nie miałeś nawet siły, by kontrolować Kalejdoskop. Za młody byłeś, twoja moc i doświadczenie były iluzją, czymś, co nigdy nie istniało. Jak to się skończyło? Zabiłeś ich wszystkich, urządziłeś masakrę. Powiedz, mordowanie krewnych weszło ci w krew? Spodobało się?

Itachi zmarszczył brwi. Rozmowa zmierzała w kierunku, który w ogóle mu się nie podobał. Ani trochę.

Znalazł się tuż przy nim w sekundę, może nawet szybciej. Tak samo jak wcześniej lodowate palce zacisnęły się na jego koszuli, tuż przy szyi. To tylko sen – przemknęło mu przez głowę. To tylko sen, ale jego realizm i zgodność z rzeczywistością zadziwiały i przerażały jednocześnie.

- Powiedz – złowieszczy szept bardzo blisko jego ucha. Dłoń zaciska się jeszcze bardziej. – Jak to jest mieć ich wszystkich na sumieniu? Skoro otrzymałeś Kalejdoskop, musiałem być twoim przyjacielem, czyż nie? Jak to jest, zniszczyć swój jedyny łącznik z normalnym światem, kogoś, kto oddzielał cię od paranoi i spadania coraz bardziej w dół, w przepaść, w ciemność, która się nigdy nie kończy? Jak to jest?

Mocno nim szarpnął, tak, że Itachi uderzył plecami w twardą ścianę. Nie reagował jednak, trudno przecież byłoby bić się z senną zjawą.

- Ale z drugiej strony nie żałuję. W końcu Kalejdoskop też ma swoje wady, czyż nie? Koniec końców, to ty się przekręcasz w mini-szpitalu wdowy po twoim bracie. Jak myślisz, w jakim stopniu ona cię nienawidzi? Pamiętasz, jak ci mówiłem o spokoju? Ja mam ten spokój, Itachi. Ty nigdy, nigdy nie będziesz go miał.

Był zmęczony. Naprawdę zmęczony. Nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie dywagacji kogoś, kogo już dawno nie ma wśród żywych. Tym bardziej, że ten ktoś istnieje tylko w jego głowie.

Nawet, jeśli zadaje pytania i udziela odpowiedzi, które on wielokrotnie już słyszał. Szczególnie wtedy.

- Dlaczego się wtedy nie obroniłeś? – szepnął w końcu, bardziej do siebie, niż do stojącego gdzieś w ciemności Shisui'ego. Pamiętał tamten moment, kiedy impet uderzenia i jego własna, powalająca moc wdarła się w ciało kuzyna. Kiedy go zabiła. Miał wtedy, przynajmniej na początku, lekki uśmiech na twarzy. Nie próbował się bronić. W momencie, kiedy Itachi wymierzył cios, Shisui opuścił trzymane dotychczas w pozycji obronnej ręce. Po prostu się poddał, nie próbował nawet walczyć.

- Spójrz. – Padła krótka odpowiedź. Ciemność rozmyła się, zastąpiona ostrym światłem. Itachi zacisnął powieki, oślepiająca jasność zaraz po długotrwałym tkwieniu w całkowitym mroku powodowała nieprzyjemny ból w oczach.

Kiedy wreszcie je otworzył, zobaczył Shisui'ego. Takiego samego, jak tamtego dnia, a właściwie nocy. Tyle tylko, że nienaturalnie wręcz bladego, z przekrwionymi oczami i rozcapierzonymi palcami zaciśniętymi przy bokach. – Zobacz to jeszcze raz, bracie.

Nim spostrzegł, ręce same ułożyły się w potrzebny sposób. Całkowicie poza kontrolą jego umysłu, ciało przygotowało się do uderzenia.

- Nie dasz rady tego sparować. – Usłyszał swój własny głos, obiektywny i racjonalny. Zobaczył lekki uśmiech kuzyna i to, jak opuszcza powoli ręce. Nagłe uderzenie, zupełnie spoza jego kontroli i ogromna rana, pojawiająca się na piersi starszego chłopaka znikąd. Jak w spowolnionym tempie, jednak dokładnie tak samo jak wtedy, upada na ziemię.

- Dlaczego się nie obroniłeś? – Znów słyszy swój głos, rozpoznaje głęboko w nim ukrytą panikę i dezorientację.

- Itachi. – Shisui uśmiecha się drwiąco, wypowiadając jego imię. Później znów stoi, kolejne uderzenie, kolejny upadek.

Itachi. Itachi. Itachi. Głos staje się coraz bardziej niewyraźny, by chwilę później znów przybrać na sile.

- Dlaczego się nie bronisz? Dlaczego się wtedy nie obroniłeś?

Dziwny, nieprzyjemny śmiech Shisui'ego nagle przeradza się w rechot starca, który ich tam wtedy sprowadził. Jego drwiący, metaliczny głos przyprawia o ból głowy.

Itachi – znowu słyszy swoje imię. Tym razem wypowiadane gdzieś bliżej, z większą natarczywością.

- Dlaczego się nie obroniłeś?

Rozbrzmiewający wciąż śmiech. Kolejne śmiertelne ciosy i kolejne upadki. Drwiący uśmiech. Powtarzane pytanie. W końcu wszystko nabiera coraz większego tempa, zaczyna się pokrywać, zlewać ze sobą, by w końcu stać się jedną, wielką, psychotyczną pułapką, jątrzącą się raną, której nie da się zaleczyć.

Dlaczego się nie obroniłeś?!

- Itachi…Itachi!

Obrazy pod powiekami przewijają się w szaleńczym tempie. Gdzieś spoza nich jego imię jest wciąż natarczywie wołane, czy to przez wyobraźnię, czy postać ze snu. A może to głos kobiety?

Obudziło go gwałtowne szarpnięcie. Chłodne ręce. Nim zdążył całkowicie wrócić do świadomości, zareagował instynktownie: złapał postać za nadgarstki i silnym szarpnięciem wykręcił jej rękę do tyłu. Coś trzasnęło, usłyszał też zduszony krzyk. W mgnieniu oka rzucił tego kogoś na podłogę i przygwoździł do ziemi. Stołeczek przewrócił się z głośnym stukotem, a uderzające o posadzkę ciało wydało znajomy, głuchy odgłos. I krzyk.

Sakura.

Dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego gdzie jest i co się dzieje. Usłyszał płytki, szybki oddech Sakury, poczuł jej znajomy zapach. Potrafił sobie wyobrazić ją rzuconą brutalnie o podłogę, przerażoną, z różowymi, długimi włosami rozsypanymi wokół twarzy, z rumieńcami. Z oczami (zielonymi? Ten kolor jakoś mu do niej pasował) rozszerzonymi w panice, ze łzami osadzającymi się na rzęsach. Z drżącymi, rozchylonymi ustami. Musiała być zdezorientowana i wystraszona, a do tego nieźle poturbowana. Próbowała się wyswobodzić.

- Puść mnie, proszę – wyszeptała cienkim głosem. Brzmiała tak, jakby coś uwięzło jej w gardle.

Miała ciepłą, delikatną skórę – skonstatował, kiedy dotknęła go przypadkowo nogą, próbując się poruszyć. Pod przytrzymującymi nadgarstki palcami poczuł pulsującą szybciej krew.

- Dlaczego się nie obroniłaś? – spytał, osłabiając lekko uścisk.

Itachi Uchiha nie miał w zwyczaju mówić tego, co akurat przyszło mu do głowy. Był raczej typem obserwatora, niż mówcy. Wolał skupiać się na analizie rzeczywistości go otaczającej, niż paplać bez ładu i składu. Toteż zazwyczaj, kiedy miał coś powiedzieć, starannie dobierał słowa, chcąc uczynić wypowiedź tak składną i krótką, jak to było tylko możliwe.

Dlatego też wypowiedziane bez większego zastanowienia zdanie zaskoczyło go nie mniej niż Sakurę.

Kobieta wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów i rozluźniła się odrobinę.

- Może po prostu nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić – odpowiedziała pewniejszym już, choć nadal troszeczkę drżącym głosem.

Może nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić.

Czy to jest odpowiedź, Shisui?

Uwolnił ją. Wstał i usiadł na łóżku z otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w niewiadomy punkt, którego i tak nie mógł zobaczyć.

Przewidywał, że pewnie wściekła i nadal przestraszona, natychmiast wybiegnie z pokoju.

Znowu, co nie było zbyt miłym doświadczeniem, pomylił się.

Sakura westchnęła ciężko i po chwili wahania usiadła obok niego.

Musiała przyznać – była mocno zaniepokojona, kiedy weszła do pokoju. Widok Itachiego zaalarmował jednocześnie kunoichi, medyka i kobietę w jej głowie. Podbiegła szybko i nie zwracając nawet uwagi na stojący obok łóżka stołeczek, usiadła na prześcieradle.

Czy w snach uwalniają się wszystkie emocje, jakie człowiek chowa przed światem? Owszem, chciała to zobaczyć, ale nie w takiej formie. Na twarzy Itachiego malował się ból, cierpienie i coś, czego nie była w stanie dokładnie sprecyzować. Mieszanka uczuć określona z braku pomysłów smutkiem. Zaciskał mocno powieki, tak samo, jak dłonie na kołdrze. Co pewien czas wstrząsały nim dreszcze i rzucał się niespokojnie, przekręcając głowę to w prawo, to w lewo. Tak, jakby chciał od siebie odpędzić niechciane myśli.

„Co się, do cholery, dzieje" – pomyślała i machinalnie położyła mu dłoń na czole. Było ciepłe i wilgotne od potu. Utworzyła niedużą aurę zielonkawej czakry, która owinęła jej rękę. Przeczesała pozostające w nieładzie włosy. Obniżyła dłoń i pozostawiła ją na powiekach. Stan zapalny na takim samym poziomie, jak wcześniej. Żadnych zmian. Degeneracja narządu wzroku była całkowita, właściwie nie miało co się tam już psuć. Sprawdziła, organizm nie zaczął jeszcze traktować obumarłych tkanek jako obcych i nie próbował ich usuwać na siłę. Oderwała dłoń i wytarła ją o sukienkę. Sprawdziła puls. Przyśpieszony. Położyła ręce na jego szyi. Zielona aura znowu się pojawiła i zaczęła wnikać w ciało. Aorta dawała dużo możliwości – szybkie bicie serca, nawet zbyt szybkie w jego przypadku, a przez to momentalny przepływ pompowanej krwi przez cały organizm. Dodając odrobinę czakry do płynącej przez tętnice cieczy mogła w szybkim czasie zdiagnozować źródło choroby i to właściwie na poziomie komórkowym.

Niczego nowego jednak nie odkryła. Stan Itachiego, przynajmniej ten pod względem postępującej choroby, był taki sam, jak wczoraj. Nic się nie zmieniło.

- O co tu chodzi – mruknęła, przygryzając wargę. Uchiha zaczął się poruszać coraz bardziej nerwowo. Oddychał szybko i bardzo płytko, a po minie miała wrażenie, jakby nieznany ból palił go i dokuczał jeszcze bardziej.

- Itachi, obudź się – powiedziała, szarpiąc go lekko za ramiona.

Brak reakcji.

- Itachi…Itachi – powtarzała łagodnym, ale coraz donośniejszym głosem. Nie odpowiadał. "Śpiączka? Ale przecież funkcje życiowe…" Coraz bardziej jej się to nie podobało.

Być może właśnie dlatego całkowitym zaskoczeniem było dla niej nagłe znalezienie się na ziemi, a wcześniej złamanie ręki. Raczej nie spodziewała się, że chory mężczyzna, którego przez kilka minut próbowała ocucić, nagle rzuci nią o podłogę.

Na Boga, skąd on bierze taką siłę?!

Spanikowała i nie zareagowała. A przecież mogła – poprzednio natychmiastowa aplikacja czakry pomogła, dlaczego teraz tego nie zrobiła? Głupiutka, głupiutka Sakura. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, podczas czynnej służby jako kunoichi, nie zastanawiałaby się długo, jak powinna się bronić.

Jednak to było dawno i wiele rzeczy się przez ten czas zmieniło. "Ja się zmieniłam" – pomyślała.

Bała się go i na pewno musiał to wyczuć. Kto by się nie bał – przez głowę natychmiast przebiegło jej kilka kiedyś stworzonych obrazów żądnego krwi Itachiego, mordującego niewinne ofiary. Fakt, był to owoc młodzieńczego zapału i frustracji, iż Sasuke wolał poniekąd brata od Sakury. Fakt, przekonała się, że prawdziwy Itachi w żaden sposób psychopatycznego potwora żądnego krwi dziewic czy kogo tam jeszcze nie przypomina, wręcz przeciwnie. Jednak takie dawno stworzone, niby skonfrontowane z rzeczywistością, a jednak nie do końca obrazy potrafiły pojawić się znikąd i wzbudzić dodatkowe przerażenie i dezorientację.

Jakby tego było mało.

Wszystko ją bolało. Dokuczały stłuczone plecy, obita głowa i wyłamana ręka. Wiedziała jednak, że jeśli wyjdzie z tego żywa, bez trudu naprawi wszystkie uszkodzenia.

Próbowała się oswobodzić. Ruszyła nogą dotykając, przypadkowo kawałka jego skóry. Wstrząsnął nią słaby dreszcz.

„No tak, jakby nie patrzeć, sytuacja z boku wygląda dość ciekawie" – odezwała się kunoichi. Po rozejrzeniu się dookoła, Sakura musiała przyznać jej rację.

Pomijając drastyczne źródło i powód, uszkodzenia i inne tego typu detale, leżała na podłodze, przygwożdżona do niej przez parę silnych, męskich, nagich ramion. Podwinięta nieprzyzwoicie sukienka do kolan absolutnie tych kolan nie sięgała. Jej prawe udo było mocno przyciśnięte do jego nogi. Omiotła go wzrokiem – dobrze zbudowane, emanujące ciepłem, gorącem wręcz ciało wiszące centymetry nad nią, jego włosy muskające i łaskoczące jej twarz i dekolt, otwarte szeroko czarne oczy, w które patrzyła jak zaczarowana z rozchylonymi wargami. Wraz z kolejnym oddechem nabrała w płuca powietrze zmieszane z jego zapachem. Palce Itachiego poruszyły się lekko, rozcierając skórę na wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstków. Czuła, jak wali jej serce.

Była przerażona. I to ją ratowało.

Sytuacja powinna się wyjaśnić i zakończyć w przeciągu kilku minut. Dlaczego więc wciąż znajdowali się w tej niekomfortowej pozycji, dlaczego on zawzięcie milczał i dlaczego nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od jego czarnych, niewidomych oczu? Były jak studnia, albo niekończąca się przepaść. Czarne oczy, w które można było się zapaść, a które nie wypuszczały już nigdy.

- Dlaczego się nie obroniłaś? - zapytał wreszcie, zupełnie spontanicznie, cichym, spokojnym głosem. Widać doszedł już do siebie, odzyskał kontrolę.

No właśnie, Sakura, dlaczego się nie obroniłaś?

Pozornie nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego instynkt i wyrobione nawyki nie zadziałały, wyłączyły się ten jeden raz. Widząc, że Itachi jest już sobą, rozluźniła się odrobinę.

- Może po prostu nie chciałam cię skrzywdzić – odparła, siląc się na spokój i przeklinając galopujące serce.

Nie odpowiedział. Przez jego twarz przebiegł na sekundę cień, którego nie potrafiła rozszyfrować. Itachi odetchnął głęboko i usiadł na łóżku, i nie poruszając się, zaczął wpatrywać w ścianę. Co powinna teraz zrobić? Odejść i zostawić go samego, a raczej siebie samą, skazaną na towarzystwo własnych myśli które, już teraz to wiedziała, będą dawały się we znaki?

Zostanie. Ponieważ znowu nie ma nic do stracenia.

Nie dbała szczególnie o to, czy Itachi uzna jej towarzystwo za niestosowne. Wyprosić jej nie mógł (ten pokój nie należał do niego), pewnie zresztą nie miał takiego zamiaru. Siedzieli na miękkim łóżku, dwójka dorosłych ludzi centymetry od siebie, i próbowali złożyć siebie samych na nowo.

Wyciągnęła przed siebie rękę i zaczęła oglądać ją uważnym wzrokiem. Złamanie zamknięte kości ramienia, na szczęście w jednym tylko miejscu. Tego typu ranę była w stanie dość szybko uleczyć. Wzięła w palce spuchniętą już rękę i zaczęła uciskać okolice obrażenia. Syknęła z bólu.

Itachi nie odwrócił głowy w jej kierunku, bo i po co.

- Bardzo boli? – zapytał cicho. Nie było w tym pytaniu ani nieszczerego współczucia, ani tym bardziej nieszczerej troski. Po prostu chciał wiedzieć, obiektywnie i szczerze, mierząc się z konsekwencją swoich działań.

- Trochę boli, ale już za chwilę przestanie – mruknęła, wytwarzając po raz kolejny aurę leczniczej czakry, która powoli wniknęła w ranę.

- Przepraszam. – Znów tak samo cicho i apatycznie. Skinęła głową, znów po prostu wiedziała, że jest to wzięcie na siebie odpowiedzialności. On nie był typem, który uniesiony dumą i honorem, coś przebąknie pod nosem, nie wiedząc, jak się zachować. Itachi nie był swoim bratem. Nie wpasowywał się też w schemat człowieka, który przeprasza aż do nieskończoności i znudzenia. Wyraz żalu usłyszała z jego ust raz i była pewna, że więcej się to, przynajmniej w kontekście tej sprawy, nie powtórzy.

I dobrze. Pasowało jej to.

Lecząc swoją ranę zachowywała się w wyuczony i wielokrotnie przetestowany sposób, dlatego całą swoją uwagę mogła skupić na czymś innym. Przyglądała mu się uważnie, próbując zarejestrować każdą, nawet najmniejszą zmianę w mimice czy coś, co świadczyłoby o tym, co działo się jeszcze niedawno w głowie tego człowieka.

- Koszmar? – rzuciła wreszcie. Nie liczyła oczywiście na to, że jej odpowie, nie miał żadnych powodów ku temu.

Kiwnął głową. – Rzeczywistość - dodał też po chwili.

Tak, musiała przyznać mu rację, rzeczywistość to czasem najgorszy koszmar.


	10. Rozdział V cz 1

Rozdział V

I'm dying to catch my breath  
Oh why don't i ever learn  
I've lost all my trust though i've surely tried to  
Turn it around

Can you still see the heart of me?  
All my agony fades away  
When you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear me down  
You've opened the door now  
Don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
I wish I could let it go  
I know that I'm only one step away  
From turning around

Don't tear me down  
For all i need  
Make my heart a better place  
Give me something I can believe  
Don't tear it down  
What's left of me  
Make my heart a better place

I've tried many times but nothing was real  
Make it fade away  
Don't break me down  
I want to believe that this is for real  
Save me from my fear  
Don't tear me down

Within Temptation - All I Need

To się nie powinno było wydarzyć.

Oczywiście, że nie. Decyzja podjęta spontanicznie, bardziej instynktownie niż rozumowo.

Pewnie będzie miała sobie później za złe, że zamiast zachować się jak dorosła kobieta i użyć mózgu, rozsądku i chłodnych kalkulacji, oddała się całkowicie w ręce intuicji, zmysłów i emocji.

W jego ręce.

Pewnie będzie to sobie później wyrzucać, może już jutro, kiedy ostygnie i pościel, i ona, a powietrze znów pachnieć będzie medykamentami, powrócą dotychczasowe niechęci, zagadki i role. Ale teraz nie chciała się nad tym zastanawiać.

Cienka warstwa satyny ześlizgnęła się po bladych ramionach, zatrzymała na biodrach i popchnięta przez drżące dłonie, opadła przy kostkach. Słyszała swój oddech, głośny i urywany, miała wrażenie, że żar z jej policzków promienieje na cały pokój i niemal jaśnieje w ciemności.

Nie mógł tego widzieć. Nie mógł zobaczyć jej rozszerzonych źrenic, drgającego leciutko podbródka, palców muskających nieśmiało końcówki różowych włosów osłaniających piersi.

Wiedziała przecież, że nie jest w stanie. A jednak, świadoma całkowicie bezzasadności tej prośby, wyszeptała z przejęciem:

- Spójrz na mnie, Itachi. Chcę, żebyś na mnie spojrzał. – zbliżyła się do krawędzi łóżka, wciąż niepewna, udająca jedynie zdecydowaną, świadomą swej kobiecości osobę. Czuła się trochę tak, jak wtedy, gdy po raz pierwszy pozwoliła zdjąć z siebie ubranie, dotykać i całować. Podekscytowanie wraz ze wstydem, wahaniem, dziwnym ciepłem promieniującym gdzieś z głębi ciała do najmniejszych i najdalszych jego fragmentów tworzyło dziwną, słodką mieszankę, doprawioną elementami piżma i opium, porażającą węch i mrowiącą w język. Jak narkotyk, spowijała całkowicie, dokładnie opatulając i szczelnie odgradzając od świata zewnętrznego. Bombardowała wiązką przeżyć i odczuć.

Sakura tęskniła, pragnęła znów to poczuć, mimo, iż od dawna wpychała tę potrzebę głęboko w szpary nieświadomości.

- Itachi... – znów urwany dźwięk w milczącym pokoju.

Serce podskoczyło jej w piersi, gdy tylko zobaczyła, jak zastygła dotychczas w bezruchu postać mężczyzny odwraca się w jej stronę. Nie powiedział nic, podszedł tylko do niej i stanął naprzeciwko, tak blisko, jak tylko to było możliwe.

Milczenie pełne napięcia sprawiało Sakurze niemal fizyczny ból. Jego czarne oczy niezmiennie były nieruchome, martwe, a jednak znowu nie mogła przestać się w nie wpatrywać. Obojętny wyraz twarzy. Spokojny, cichy oddech, tak odmienny od jej szybkiego, wypełnionego oczekiwaniem oddychania.

Poczuła ciepłe, gładkie wargi na swoich ustach. Opuszkami palców musnął delikatną skórę od piersi do biodra. Zadrżała i zacisnęła mocno powieki.

Przez tę chwilę, ten moment oboje mogą być ślepi. Stracą wzrok, on jeszcze raz, ona po raz pierwszy, przestaną widzieć cokolwiek poza sobą.

Tak, jakby i bez tego posiadali jakiś inny świat. Teraz będą się liczyć tylko oni, lecząc własną bezradność, zacierając granice samotności, przytępiając pulsujący ból, kładąc na niego okład z desperackiej intymności.

Po raz ostatni spróbują być tym, czym od dawna nie byli.

Po prostu człowiekiem.

- Dać ci nową ścierkę? – zapytała, spoglądając w jego kierunku z ciekawością.

Wciąż czuła się nieswojo w tej zupełnie nowej, niespodziewanej scenerii: ona, on, kuchnia, a pomiędzy nimi zlew wypełniony po brzegi wodą, pianą i pływającymi w niej białymi naczyniami.

Oparła mokre ręce na jego krawędzi i westchnęła. Po co tu przyszedł, nagle, niespodziewanie, dotykając ścian, by przypadkiem nie wpaść na jakiś element wyposażenia domu. Stanął w progu kuchni i przez krótką chwilę przysłuchiwał się szumowi wody, chlupoczącym w niej talerzom. Nuciła wtedy jakąś melodię, nie pamiętała już, jaką. Zresztą, nieważne.

Cicho, tak, jak miał w zwyczaju, znalazł się nagle obok niej. Zignorował fakt, że wyciągając ręce, niechcący ochlapała go ciepłą mieszanką wody i detergentu.

Sakura z niepewnością i zdziwieniem jednocześnie obserwowała, jak przesuwa dłonią po chropowatym blacie, natrafia na materiał cienkiej, bawełnianej ścierki, przesuwa ją w palcach, badając, czy jest jeszcze wystarczająco sucha. Po chwili wyciąga drugą rękę w jej kierunku i czeka, nawet nie obracając twarzy, jego niewidome oczy zwrócone są na ścianę.

Kobieta przerywa milczenie, głośno wciągając powietrze.

Tak…tak…już... - zamruczała Sakura, chaotycznie próbując jednocześnie myć naczynia, podać jedno z tych już wyczyszczonych Itachi'emu i nie spuszczać go z oczu. Nie rozumiała tego, nie widziała celu w tak niespodziewanej akcji, w zachowaniu, które zupełnie do niego nie pasowało.

Zignorowała jednak natłok myśli, które prześcigały się w swojej irracjonalności i po prostu skupiła się na pracy. Czysta powierzchnia talerza zaskrzypiała, kiedy przesunęła po niej palcem. Strzepnęła resztkę piany i podała naczynie oczekującemu w bezruchu mężczyźnie.

Czy każdego dnia, w każdej nawet chwili, można czuć kogoś inaczej? Czy jego skóra, dotyk odsłoniętych części ciała może za każdym razem być czymś nowym, dotychczas nieodkrytym, nienaruszonym nawet, jeśli znasz każdą zmarszczkę, bliznę, dokładną frakturę? Tyle razy w przeciągu ostatnich dni przyciskała swoje dłonie do jasnego, wilgotnego nieraz od potu czoła, szyi, torsu, dłoni. A jednak tak wtedy, jak i teraz, kiedy dotknęła tylko i wyłącznie końcówek jego palców swoimi opuszkami, kontakt wydał jej się zupełnie nowy, świeży, inny. Tak, jak i on. Inny Itachi.

Miała ciepłe, mokre dłonie. Miękkie i pomarszczone przez zbyt długi kontakt z wodą. Odrobinę śliskie od wylewanego co i rusz płynu do mycia naczyń.

Takie inne, obce, przeciwstawne do jego zimnych, suchych rąk o sprężystej, gładkiej skórze. Może odrobinę zbyt przesuszonej, ale tylko troszeczkę. Dziwne, niedające się dokładnie sprecyzować uczucie wtargnięcia w nieswoją, nieprzeznaczoną dla jej oczu i dotyku strefę.

Sakura nie miała pojęcia, ile trwała chwila zawieszenia, gdy stali naprzeciw siebie trzymając biały, błyszczący i ociekający talerz. Woda szybko spływała po jego dłoni, wpadała w bruzdy, przerwy pomiędzy palcami, a wreszcie śladem żył przemknęła przez nadgarstek.

Nie przerwała kontaktu.

On również. Odwrócił tylko głowę i czarne tęczówki zaczęły ponownie przeszywać ją na wylot.

To przerażające, obezwładniające spojrzenie, z którego nie umiała, a może nie chciała się wyrwać. Zatrzymujące czas, wszelkie zaistniałe dotychczas procesy. Jak to możliwe? Dlaczego coś, co jest martwe, potrafi przykuć ją do życia bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego, co dotychczas poznała? Przygwoździć gwałtownie do chwili obecnej, kazać stać pozornie nieruchomo, chociaż w środku w każdej sekundzie myśli, pourywane i chaotyczne pędziły w zawrotnym tempie a odczucia mieszały się ze sobą, wirowały i prześcigały w tym, które będzie dominujące.

Przerwali ten kontakt w tym samym momencie, przerażeni jego nagłą intensywnością i apatyczni jak zwykle.

Działać – przede wszystkim działać. Nie wdawać się w zbędne dywagacje, które mogłyby tylko opóźnić dalszy rozwój akcji. Analizować, myśleć, wymierzać i wdrażać zamierzenia w rzeczywistość.

Nie zastanawiał się, dlaczego przyszedł do jej kuchni akurat wtedy, kiedy zmywała naczynia po ostatnim posiłku. Mógł się spodziewać jej zaskoczenia, pytania prawie namacalnie wiszącego w powietrzu. Nie miał zamiaru jednak na nie odpowiadać. Po prostu przyszedł; wstał, pokonał cały ten dystans, odległość dzielącą dwa pomieszczenia, usłyszał wodę i poczuł drażniący zapach chemikaliów zmieszany z dużo przyjemniejszym zapachem jej włosów, do którego już się zdążył zresztą przyzwyczaić.

Wycieranie naczyń mogłoby się wydawać nudnym, idiotycznym, a przy tym niemęskim zadaniem.

Przypominało mu jednak o domu, plusk wody, wilgotne ścierki, nawet talerze, które mu podawała, były dziwnie podobne. Ona zresztą też jakby została wyjęta z dawnych czasów, których już nie pamiętał. Jedną nogą tutaj, przy nim, pochylona zapewne nad zlewem, ale drugą gdzieś w swoim świecie, przy mężczyźnie, którego już nie było.

Westchnęła ciężko, jakby potwierdzając jego przypuszczenia.

A później zatrzymała się nad dłużej, nieruchoma, dziwnie spięta, trzymając naczynie znajdujące się jednocześnie w jego ręce, dotykając jego palców pomarszczonymi, nabrzmiałymi lekko opuszkami. Zdawało mu się, że się przestraszyła, sam jednak nie wiedział czego – przecież nie od razu cofnęła dłoń. Zmarszczył leciutko brwi w oczekiwaniu na komentarz z jej strony, kiedy zaś ten się nie pojawił, zajął się znowu swoją pracą.

Patrząc na Itachi'ego i jego stoicki spokój, Sakura poczuła nieprzyjemne uczucie zazdrości. Jak to jest, że ją za każdym razem zalewała cała fala uczuć, których nie potrafiła dokładnie zdiagnozować i nazwać, a on po prostu ignorował wszelkie możliwe bodźcie zewnętrzne i wracał do poprzedniego zadania jakby nigdy nic.

Z drugiej strony, nie mogła przecież niczego wymagać. A jednak, po raz kolejny w przeciągu krótkiego odcinka czasu przypadkowe, niezaplanowane "zderzenia" dwóch zupełnie obcych sobie przestrzeni sprawiały, że coraz mniej rozumiała tego dziwnego człowieka. Coraz mniej rozumiała też siebie.

Doceniał fakt, że milczała. Mimo, iż zapewne biła się z myślami, mógł prawie zobaczyć, jak przygryza wargę i mruży oczy; nie wydała z siebie ani jednego dźwięku. Podobał mu się ten spokój, niewymuszona cisza, która istniała pomiędzy nimi.

Ironia życia w przeciągu kilkunastu ostatnich dni dała prawdziwy popis. Wydarzenia, niby następujące dość powoli, a tak naprawdę pędzące w zawrotnym tempie. Patrzyła na świat, który stworzył się od nowa, na sytuację, której częścią stała się z niekłamanym zaskoczeniem, zdziwieniem, niepewnością i niedowierzaniem. Obserwowała siebie samą, zmiany w zachowaniu, fakt, że już nie zaciskała z nienawiścią pięści, kiedy przychodził jej na myśl. Zmianę w głosie, z suchego tonu przepełnionego niechęcią na miękki, spokojny. Przestała się nawet bać i asekurować za każdym razem, kiedy przebywała w jego obecności. Na samym początku prawie nie mogła spać, budziła się w nocy, niespokojnie rozglądając się po pokoju i poszukując wzrokiem człowieka, który – w jej mniemaniu – przepełniony był żądzą krwi. Teraz kładąc się do łóżka zamykała oczy ze świadomością, że nie jest sama. Nawet, jeśli człowiek zajmujący sąsiedni pokój był umierającym przestępcą. Ta nieoczekiwana obecność była poniekąd uspakajająca i sprawiała, że czuła się bezpieczniej. Inaczej, po latach odosobnienia z wyboru i życia z człowiekiem, którego tak naprawdę nigdy przy niej nie było.

Biorąc do ręki dość pokaźnych rozmiarów metalowy garnek, zaczęła się zastanawiać, jak to wygląda z jego perspektywy. Kolejny raz analizowała ten sam temat, zdawała sobie z tego sprawę, ale człowiek – zagadka stojący obok nie dawał jej spokoju. Jeśli ona odbierała świat przy pomocy wszystkich danych jej zmysłów i wciąż nie potrafiła go rozszyfrować, to jakie możliwości ma ślepiec rzucony przez jakimś chorym żartem na zupełnie obce, nieznane mu środowisko, do domu, którego nigdy wcześniej nie odwiedził, do kobiety, której nigdy nie poznał. Pojawiające się znowu porównanie z Sasuke również nie pomagało – pomimo największych chęci i licznych prób stania się ostoją obojętności, wyższości i stoicyzmu zawsze potrafiła poznać, jakie uczucia i myśli się w nim kotłują. Z Itachim było zupełnie inaczej. Zamknięta książka, zamknięta przestrzeń – nie chciała wkraczać w nią nieproszona, jednak pragnienie zrozumienia chociaż małego fragmentu tej układanki, jaką był, stanowiło uwierający, powracający nieustannie problem.

Jak to jest, być częścią czarnej, zakończonej przestrzeni. Stać gdzieś pośrodku nieprzezroczystego, nieprzepuszczającego światła pudełka, w którym zawsze było ciemno? Polegać na tym, co jeszcze pozostało ze szwankującej fizyczności, chociaż jej najważniejszy element, szczególnie potrzebny w nieznanych warunkach został ci odebrany jakiś czas temu?

Sakura zawsze była ciekawską osobą. Chociaż z rzadka podejmowała ryzyko, nie bała się eksperymentować i próbować zmieniać, chociaż na chwilę, rzeczywistość.

Uśmiechając się lekko pod nosem, zamknęła oczy.

Przez zaciśnięte powieki nie przedostawało się światło. Wyszła na chwilę ze swojego świata i przeniosła się do tego, który należał do niego od jakiegoś już czasu. Gdzieś w umyśle zachował się zarejestrowany ostatnio obraz. Wypełniony do połowy zlew, naczynia. Promienie wpadającego przez okna słońca na jej włosach, karku, plecach. Ciepło stojącego obok człowieka na jej biodrze, ramieniu i policzku.

Wolała to drugie.

Opanowała chęć podglądnięcia i na oślep wyciągnęła z wody pierwsze lepsze naczynie. Śliska powierzchnia, niezłapane odpowiednio mocno szkło pozostało w jej dłoni tylko przez chwilę, zaraz po tym z pluskiem wpadając z powrotem do zlewu. Ciepła woda obficie zmoczyła jej bluzkę, prawdopodobnie skropiła też Itachi'ego (nie była pewna, nie widziała). A może i nie, w końcu nie odezwał się ani słowem, nie wykonał żadnego ruchu. Syknęła cicho.

Co robisz? - Cichy, spokojny jak zawsze głos tuż przy uchu. Blisko. Dziwne, nie usłyszała, żeby wykonywał jakiś ruch. A może już wcześniej stał tuż przy niej? Albo nieprzyzwyczajony do swojej wiodącej roli słuch zaczął wariować.

Myję naczynia – odparła tak, jakby to była zupełnie zwyczajna, niezobowiązująca konwersacja. Próbowała odnaleźć ucho kubka, by tym razem uchwycić je na tyle mocno, żeby oszczędzić sobie niechcianego prysznica.

Coś się zmieniło. – Usłyszała przekonanie w tym tonie. Jak on był w stanie tak szybko zaobserwować mały fakt zamknięcia oczu?

Nie odpowiedziała od razu. Przemyła szklankę, otrzepała ją lekko (uderzając przy tym w kran) i oddała Itachi'emu. A przynajmniej próbowała, bo podane naczynie najpierw ominęło jego dłoń, później tylko musnęło jej wierzchnią część. Dopiero za trzecim razem poczuła jak delikatnie, ale stanowczo przejmuje przekazywaną szklankę.

Tymczasowo oślepłam z wyboru – rzuciła szybko, w tym samym momencie mając nadzieję, że nie dosłyszał. „Jasne, jak zawsze najpierw myślisz, a później mówisz, Sakura. Brawo. Tylko patrzeć, jak oberwiesz, albo przynajmniej zostaniesz pozostawiona sama sobie" - sarkastyczny głos wewnątrz głowy jak zawsze utwierdził ją w przekonaniu, że bywa idiotycznie wręcz nieostrożna i bezmyślna.

Spodziewała się, że ciśnie trzymaną w dłoni ścierką i wściekły wyjdzie z kuchni, nie kwapiąc się nawet powiedzieć choć słowo. Cóż, przynajmniej ona by tak zrobiła. Sasuke zapewne też.

Itachi jednak został tam, gdzie był przez ostatnie kilkanaście minut, nie okazując nawet szczątkowych oznak zdenerwowania czy poirytowania.

Po co?

Żeby widzieć tak, jak ty – odpowiedziała Sakura, nie do końca przekonana, czy jest to właściwa i całkowicie prawdziwa odpowiedź.

Nie wiedział, co chciała przez to osiągnąć. Postawić się w jego sytuacji? Zacząć patrzeć na świat z jego perspektywy, na jego sposób, o ile patrzenie jest tu w ogóle odpowiednim sformułowaniem? Zrozumieć go? Czy może po prostu trochę utrudnić sobie monotonne kuchenne zajęcie, dodając element niepewności i zabawy jednocześnie? To ostatnie przypuszczenie zupełnie mu do niej nie pasowało.

Jeśli chce, może ją nauczyć. Może jej pokazać, jak to jest, chociaż przez ten jeden moment. Jeżeli chce postawić się w jego sytuacji, na jego miejscu, może przeprowadzić ją przez tę małą, krótką grę.


	11. Rozdział V cz 2

Doskonale pamiętał pierwsze chwile, dni i miesiące po stracie wzroku. Na samym początku, nim pozostałe zmysły wyostrzyły się na tyle, by zrekompensować stratę tego najbardziej prozaicznego, używanego najczęściej i najbardziej potrzebnego, był jak dziecko pozostawione za karę w ciemnym, pozbawionym okien pokoju. Dziecko, które wie, że nie może już polegać na swoich oczach, a jednak usilnie pragnie ich wciąż używać. Mądre ciało zaczyna adaptować się do nowych, niesprzyjających warunków, instynkt wyostrza się jeszcze bardziej, podejrzliwy słuch w najmniejszym poruszeniu liści na drzewie upatruje zagrożenia, węch próbuje rozpoznawać rzeczywistość pomalowaną tysiącem zapachów, dotyk urabia świat na nowo, jak glinę, tworzy z niego surrealistyczną rzeźbę pełną nienaturalnych łuków, wykrzywień i wynaturzeń, owiniętą blaknącymi obrazami przetrzymywanymi w martwej źrenicy, jak błyszczącym, szeleszczącym papierem.

Nagle przestał być sobą, a stał się tym, co znajdowało się w zasięgu pozostających w nieustannej gotowości dłoni. Zlepił się z każdym fragmentem powietrza wciąganego do płuc i wypełnił swoją głowę kakofonią dobiegających zewsząd dźwięków, jeszcze wyraźniej, jeszcze dokładniej niż kiedyś.

Mimo wszystko dziecko zawsze ma nadzieję, że wraz z upływem czasu (na samym początku czas rozmył się, zwarty w kategoriach ciepło – dzień, zimno – noc) rodzice wrócą, otworzą drzwi, wpuszczą do środka słońce, najlepiej dużo słońca, albo chociaż zapalą lampkę nocną. Wystraszą potwory, które wyczołgują się spod poduszki, czekając tylko, by swoimi zacisnąć chłodne łapska na ciepłych, pulsujących uderzeniami serca przegubach nadgarstków i wciągnąć dziecko w jakąś nieznaną, przerażającą głębinę, do której nikt dotąd nie wchodził. Rodzice obiecają przy tym, że już nigdy, przenigdy więcej nie zapanuje ciemność i wycierając wylewające się z oczu upokorzenie, strach i ulgę jednocześnie, zabiorą je do dawnego, znanego świata.

Itachi nie miał już rodziców, nie był też dzieckiem, a jego pokoju nie dało się już oświetlić w żaden możliwy sposób.

Próbowała udawać, że to przeciągające się milczenie nie robi na niej wrażenia. „Żeby widzieć tak, jak ty", też mi coś – znowu skarciła się w duchu. „Równie dobrze można by było powiedzieć : żeby nie widzieć niczego" - burknęła buńczucznie kunoichi, trwająca bacznie na posterunku, zawsze gotowa do opatrzenia sytuacji odpowiednim komentarzem. Tyle tylko, że tym razem nie miał racji. Różnica była i Sakura doskonale o tym wiedziała. Jakkolwiek oczy Itachi'ego nie były zdolne już do zaobserwowania czegokolwiek, to ciągle poznawał otaczającą go rzeczywistość.

Czasami miała ochotę poprosić go, by na nią spojrzał. By chociaż raz na nią popatrzył.

„Spójrz na mnie, Itachi" - powtarzała to zdanie w głowie, dziwnie gorączkowo, dziwnie natarczywie. Niespodziewane, nieoczekiwane pragnienie stania się fragmentem jego rzeczywistości, kimś zaakceptowanym, bo poznanym, bo nakreślonym za pomocą pozostałych zmysłów. Nie chciała być tylko zarysem, niewyraźnym konturem, cieniem przychodzącym od czasu do czasu z lekarstwami i sprawdzającym wyćwiczonym ruchem temperaturę pacjenta.

To były idiotyczne, głupie pragnienia i sama doprawdy nie miała pojęcia, skąd takie myśli się u niej brały.

Mimo wszystko za takie spojrzenie niekiedy mogłaby naprawdę wiele oddać.

Czasami miał wrażenie, że wyrzuciła z pamięci najbardziej podstawowe zasady życia ninja. Jak czujność na przykład. Tak, zupełnie jakby specjalnie blokowała wszystko to, co łączyło się z jej dawnym życiem. Wyłączała się zupełnie niespodziewanie i ignorując świat zewnętrzny, zatapiała się we własnej mikrosferze gdzieś wewnątrz swojej głowy. Dlatego nie zdziwił się szczególnie, kiedy zupełnie zignorowała to, że przeszedł kilka kroków i stanął tuż za nią. Dopiero kiedy się odezwał, spokojnie i cicho jak zawsze, wstrząsnął nią dreszcz i gwałtownie się poruszyła, chcąc się obrócić. Nie pozwolił jej na to.

Żeby widzieć tak, jak ja, musisz zaufać swoim uszom. - Niespodziewany szept tuż przy jej uchu sprawił, że prawie podskoczyła. Kiedy, na boga, udało mu się stanąć tak blisko i jakim cudem tego nie zauważyła? Momentalnie odczute ciepło, którego centrum znajdowało się w lędźwiowej części kręgosłupa, rozchodzące się na całe ciało, a raczej jego źródło stało się całkiem jasne. Wraz z każdym oddechem klatka piersiowa to stykała się, to odsuwała od jej łopatek, a wypowiedziane słowa poruszyły założonymi za uszy włosami, połaskotały szyję i otarły się ciepłym podmuchem o kości policzkowe. W pierwszym odruchu chciała odwrócić się, otworzyć zaciskane dotąd powieki i spojrzeć na niego znowu, tym razem stojącego nietypowo blisko. Czując jednak opór, pozostała w tej samej pozycji.

Słuch. A więc to właśnie zaczyna ewoluować pierwsze, zaraz po tym, jak padnie zmysł wzroku. Słuch, który pozwala łowić coraz więcej, rozpoznać dźwięki, których wcześniej nie słyszano lub na które nie zwracano uwagi, mimo, iż ich nadawców nie da się już zobaczyć. Z drugiej strony, może dzięki temu każde wypowiedziane słowo posiadało niezwykłą siłę, magiczną wręcz moc, skoro była to jedyna rzecz, jakiej można się chwycić w kontakcie z drugim człowiekiem.

No, prawie jedyna.

Obecność czegoś nowego w zlewie rozpoznała po podniesieniu się poziomu wody. Zanurzonej aktualnie prawie już po łokieć ręki dotknęła inna, która powoli zjechała w dół i w końcu złapała wierzch dłoni Sakury.

Sytuacja stawała się coraz dziwniejsza. Przyciśnięci do siebie, stykający się przedramionami i ramionami, oddychający w tym samym tempie, trzymający się za ręce. Oparł brodę o czubek jej głowy. Leciuteńko, prawie niezauważalnie, ledwie czuła ciężar. Ale jednak.

Musisz zaufać dotykowi, swoim dłoniom. - Kolejny szept, znów bardzo blisko, znów wypowiedziany spokojnym, pozbawionym emocji tonem. Albo po prostu to ona nie umiała tych emocji znaleźć, rozszyfrować ich.

Powoli przesuwał jej, a zarazem i swoją dłonią po stalowym dnie. Kiedy jego dłuższe palce natrafiły na naczynie, przyciągnął je pod opuszki Sakury. Poruszył nimi najpierw po samej krawędzi przedmiotu, a później sprowadził dalej, do jego środka.

Aha. Głęboki talerz.

Pewniejszym już ruchem, czując nietypową asekurację, chwyciła w dłoń naczynie i szybko wyciągnęła je z wody. Usłyszała plusk wpadających z powrotem kropli, poczuła zimne uderzenie powietrza wychładzające zanurzone przez pewien czas w cieple ręce. Nie cofnął swojej, a ona nie otwierała wciąż oczu.

Pamięć. Wspomnienia. Wszystko to, co kiedyś zarysowało się w twojej głowie, będzie Cię teraz prowadzić.

Przeniósł ich dłonie wraz z talerzem trochę na prawo. Dociśnięte do siebie dłonie zawisły gdzieś w nieokreślonej przestrzeni. Sakura wytężyła umysł, by przypomnieć sobie, jaka odległość dzieli zlew od wolnego miejsca na blacie, gdzie dotąd ustawiali naczynia.

Tylko trochę. Tylko troszeczkę.

Nie pomagał jej, nie nakierowywał. Po prostu trzymał swoją dłoń na jej dłoni, jak twardą, nieustępliwą podporę, wsparcie przez samą obecność. Nawet wtedy, gdy niechcący uderzyła talerzem o krawędź blatu, nie zareagował. Może dlatego nie spanikowała, nie otworzyła oczu, żeby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem niczego nie obtłukła. Naczynie znalazło się na swoim miejscu. Dopiero wtedy położył ich dłonie na zimnym, mokrym fragmencie zlewu, wystającym znad wody i piany.

Myślała, że coś powie. Nie, raczej miała nadzieję, że coś jeszcze powie, szczególnie teraz, kiedy tkwili bez ruchu tak blisko siebie. Chciała, żeby wytłumaczył jej wszystkie dźwięki, których dotychczas nie słyszała, a które teraz atakowały ją ze wzmożoną intensywnością. Żeby wyjaśnił jej, dlaczego krople wody wydają się zimniejsze, dlaczego ciepło dwóch stykających się ciał rozchodziło się powoli po jej ciele, docierając do czubków palców, przenikając do środka, do każdego organu, tkanki. Pragnęła, by swoim racjonalnym, apatycznym tonem podał powody, przykłady, a przede wszystkim skutki zmian, które niespodziewanie nastąpiły w jej psychice, zmian sprawiających, że czuła się zagubiona, niepewna, stąpająca po nieznanym, rozpadającym się gruncie.

Napięcie i cisza stawały się nieznośnie ciężkie. Rozdzieliła ich dłonie i powoli obróciła się, stając teraz twarzą w stronę Itachi'ego. Ciepło, które dotąd przenikało plecy, przeniosło się na przód jej ciała. Pochyliła twarz odrobinę do przodu, wciąż nie otwierając wciąż oczu; miała wrażenie, że przypadkowo musnęła fragment jego skóry. Oddech Itachi'ego, cichy i spokojny, wplątywał się we włosy Sakury, prześlizgując po czubku głowy. Zachowywał typowe dla siebie opanowanie, podczas gdy ona mogłaby przysiąc, że przyśpieszające pulsowanie jej krwi, jeszcze cieplejszej niż zwykle, da się usłyszeć w przepełnionej ciszą kuchni.

Wciąż milcząc i się nie odsuwając, Itachi podniósł tkwiącą dotąd na metalowym brzegu rękę i przyłożył ją powolnym, ale pewnym jak zwykle ruchem do policzka Sakury. Palcami drugiej podparł jej brodę i podniósł ją lekko do góry.

Nie otwierała oczu. Przez cały ten czas, chociaż momentami nie tylko ciało, ale też jakaś część jej osoby wołała głośno i żałośnie o przywrócenie wzroku, by móc w pełni przeżywać zaistniałą sytuację. Inna, ta większa i dominująca nie była jednak do końca pewna, czy byłby to najlepszy pomysł. Pomimo tego, że nie widziała Itachi'ego i nie mogła zobaczyć wyrazu jego twarzy czy ręki wędrującej w jej kierunku, stykającego się z jej własnym ciała zdawało jej się, że przez pozostałe, wyostrzające się zmysły odbierała i jego, i własne odczucia intensywniej, prawdziwiej, bardziej dobitnie. Tak, jakby nie stał przed nią, ale znajdował się wszędzie wokół jej ciała, otaczał ją, wypełniał do granic pozostałą przestrzeń, pochłaniał całkowicie, zagęszczał sobą powietrze opływające jej sylwetkę. Czuła go na opuszkach palców, w żyłach biegnących wzdłuż dłoni, pędzących gdzieś w okolice serca. Pozwalała mu na to i, co najgorsze, nie chciała, by odszedł.

Lewa ręka Itachi'ego przeczesała włosy opadające na twarz Sakury. Zrobił to tak delikatnie, niezauważalnie prawie, jego palce wplotły się pomiędzy kosmyki, musnęły jedynie wysokie czoło i zniknęły tak szybko, jak się pojawiły. Prawa ręka przesunęła się w górę. Poczuła, jak duża, męska dłoń obejmuje jej twarz, podtrzymuje ją zupełnie tak, jak delikatna poduszka. Mimowolnie oparła na niej głowę. Poruszył lekko palcami, ale nie cofnął ręki. Położył tylko kciuk na zamkniętej powiece i zaczął głaskać ją subtelnie, to przeczesując długie rzęsy, to rozciągając lekko skórę. Woda z mokrych palców spływała po szyi Sakury, płatku ucha, pojedynczymi kroplami wyznaczała szlak na policzku.

Zupełnie jak łzy, których tak dawno nie roniła.

Nie interesowało jej, jak długo trwa ta dziwna scena. Itachi zresztą też nie zachowywał się nerwowo, nie okazywał irytacji czy zniecierpliwienia. Dotykał tylko jej młodej, gładkiej jeszcze twarzy, oparł podbródek na różowych włosach i milczał. Objął Sakurę lewym ramieniem, znowu delikatnie, bez krzty natarczywości. Może gdyby nie fakt, że wszystko odczuwała ze wzmożoną siłą, wcale by tego dotyku nie zarejestrowała.

„Ulecz mnie" ta myśl pojawiła się nagle w jej głowie, wypowiedziana silnym, zdecydowanym a jednak wciąż cierpiącym głosem. „Ulecz mnie, póki to jeszcze możliwe. Dopóki jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Dopóki jestem w stanie na to pozwolić."

Względny czas przestał istnieć, zniknęła kuchnia, tak samo jak i reszta domu. Sakura miała poczucie, jakby przenieśli się zupełnie w inne miejsce. Nieznane jej, ale mimo tego bardziej przyjazne.

Przypomniała sobie niechcący kilka chwil intymności z Sasuke. Kiedy ją całował czuła się tak, jakby wznosili się w powietrze, odrywali swoje stopy od gruntu i szybowali w niewiadomym kierunku. Gwałtownie, czasem tkliwie, innym razem okrutnie.

Teraz stała mocno na ziemi, czując chłód posadzki. Itachi nie pocałował jej, nawet nie wyrażał takiej chęci. W jego zachowaniu nie było ani odrobiny zaborczości, co tak bardzo rzucało się w oczy w przypadku Sasuke. A jednak to tym razem, właśnie w tej chwili czuła się dziwnie bezpiecznie, dziwnie spokojnie. Jak w domu, do którego nie miała prawa powrócić.

Otworzyła oczy dokładnie w tym momencie, kiedy zniknął drobny ciężar z jej głowy, dłoń zsunęła się z policzka, a źródło ciepła, którym syciła się przez ostatni czas (minuty? Godziny?) odsunęło się odrobinę. Uderzyła ją feeria barw, oślepiające niemal światło. Zacisnęła i zmarszczyła nos, chcąc powstrzymać napływające do oczu łzy. Itachi stał naprzeciwko, majaczył jej przed nadwrażliwymi oczami jak czarna, wyrazista plama. Wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie, czując zawroty głowy. W momencie, gdy opuszkami palców dotknęła miękkiego, cienkiego materiału, ręka Itachi'ego zacisnęła się na jej nadgarstku. Chwilę później przesunęła się wyżej i zatrzymała na przedramieniu. Nie miała pojęcia, skąd wiedział, jakie wsparcie jest jej właśnie potrzebne, ale uścisk nie zelżał dopóki nie była w stanie pewnie, już bez zdrowotnych komplikacji, ustać na własnych nogach. Dopiero wtedy cofnął rękę i wyszedł z kuchni, stąpając cicho, jak skradający się kot.

Chciała go zawołać, ale nieużywane przez pewien czas gardło odmówiło posłuszeństwa. Z ust Sakury dobiegł jedynie skrzekliwy, zachrypnięty głos, imię wypowiedziane żałośnie cicho, żałośnie bezradnie.

Nie wiedziała, czy usłyszał. Nie wrócił.

Próbując uspokoić dudniące serce, usiadła na podłodze, opierając się o szafkę i wpatrując w przeciwległą ścianę, dokładnie wycierała i tak już suche palce lekko wilgotną ścierką.

Kiedy przyszła do niego po raz kolejny, stanęła w drzwiach i przez kilka pierwszych minut wcale się nie poruszała, nie zdziwił się zupełnie. Tym razem nie udało się jej zaskoczyć Itachi'ego, postąpiła dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewał. Ciekawa z natury, wciąż zadająca pytania i tworząca na bieżąco kolejne po wcześniejszym incydencie z oczami, zapewne będzie chciała dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej, poznać sprawę z innej – być może jego – perspektywy. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego specyficznego zapachu oczekiwania, strachu, niepewności, odsłaniającej się powoli skóry zmieszanej ze znaną już, ładną wonią szamponu. Nie przypuszczał, że usłyszy jak dygocze, jak oddycha – płytko, niecierpliwie, tak, jakby nie mogła złapać tchu.

Spójrz na mnie, Itachi. Chcę, żebyś na mnie spojrzał. - Żądanie wypowiedziane jasno, klarownie, zbyt zdecydowanie jak na nią, mimo, iż pobrzmiewały w nim nuty wahania i lekkiego wstydu.

Przypomniał sobie, jak ostatnim razem patrzył na nią w swój specyficzny, ślepy sposób. Musiał przyznać, że było to zbyt powierzchowne, zbyt niedbałe, zbyt fizyczne, chociaż oczywiście zachowywał się jak najbardziej dokładnie.

Itachi wiedział doskonale, o co prosiła go Sakura. Samotna, pozostawiona swoim demonom na pożarcie kobieta, ukrywająca się za fasadą uśmiechniętej, pogodnej lekarki. Świat wokół niej istniał według innych praw, wśród których elementy życia ninja nie figurowały. Cząstki zdewastowanej, odrzuconej psychiki również. Rzeczywistość mogła zaoferować jej jedynie płytkie, udawane życie, odcinające tępym, uporczywym, rozrywającym bólem wszystko to, co tak naprawdę ją tworzyło.

„Spójrz na mnie, Itachi. Spójrz na mnie, zjawo z przeszłości, która nie powinna się tu znaleźć. Przemijający człowieku, zrywające się połączenie z dawnym światem, z tym, kim kiedyś byłam – spójrz na mnie i po raz ostatni utwierdź mnie w przekonaniu, że jestem. Że istnieję naprawdę. Że nie zniknę jutro, pojutrze, kiedy znak trzymanej głęboko w szufladzie opaski zatrze się całkowicie, przytłumiony kurzem, zapomniany z każdym dniem coraz bardziej."

Podszedł bliżej, słysząc doskonale, jak młode, zdrowe serce Sakury przyśpiesza.

Stykające się ze sobą ciała zaczęły od nowa, tak jak wcześniej, dzielić się ciepłem, jak jedyną rzeczą, którą posiadały. Pochylił się i dotknął wargami jej ust. Ciepłe, lekko spierzchnięte, odrobinę drżące. Opuszkami palców musnął delikatną skórę od piersi do biodra, gdzie znalazł kolejną, nieznaną jeszcze bliznę. Zatrzymał się na niej przez chwilę, porównując różnicę pomiędzy gładkim fragmentem biodra a tym naznaczonym szerokim pasem cieńszej, zapewne jaśniejszej skóry. Lekkie zgrubienia po założonych kiedyś szwach.

Lubił jej ciało. Chociaż nie mógł zobaczyć go w typowy sposób, postrzegał je za pomocą wrażliwych, czułych dłoni. Lubił je, miało znajome znaczenia, pamiątki po dawnym życiu, które było i jego udziałem, nieoczekiwane pieprzyki, rzadkie, ale odznaczające się, było ciepłe, było realne, prawdziwe, obok, blisko. Odpowiadało mu, mówiło do niego w sposób, jaki rozumiał, zadawało pytania i wołało o pomoc.

Ulecz mnie – szepnęła, kiedy odsunęli od siebie na chwilę gorące już teraz wargi. Odezwała się jako pierwsza, przełamała milczenie, ubarwiła ciszę, na którą składał się dotychczas tylko szelest ubrań i mieszanie się oddechów. Słowa wdarły się impetem do umysłu Itachi'ego, prośba zawirowała i powróciła, choć niewypowiedziana, to jednak brzmiąca jego głosem.

„Ulecz mnie, bo jeśli ty nie potrafisz, jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz, nic mi już nie pozostało. Jeśli mamy umrzeć, to odejdźmy w pełni sił, zamiast czołgać się jako cienie tego, kim kiedyś byliśmy".

_Ulecz mnie._

Pocałował ją znowu, intensywniej, z jeszcze większym niż wcześniej zaangażowaniem. Położył Sakurę na łóżku, a zapach niedawno pranej pościeli, nagiej skóry i jej szamponu wdarł się w płuca obietnicą i opatrunkiem.

Obudź mnie – odezwała się po raz drugi, kiedy trzymał ją już w ramionach, wtulającą się w jego tors, przeczesującą czarne włosy i przemierzając palcami ścieżkę wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa. Dobrze zbudowane, wciąż bardziej umięśnione niż pokryte tkanką tłuszczową ciało, takie kruche, takie delikatne, łatwe do zniszczenia, przygniecione jego ciężarem, ciepłe, jeszcze cieplejsze, doskonale instynktowne. Dopełniające, jak splecione nogi na wysokości jego bioder, miękkie uda, tworzące całość piękną, pełną, której nie należy naruszać. Jak jej ramiona, jak włosy, pomiędzy które wkładał palce.

Pocałował jej czoło, naznaczone wypiekami policzki, nabrzmiałe wargi, jeszcze raz, i kolejny. Poczuł, jak drży, kiedy złapał ją za dłonie i przycisnął je, rozłożone po obu stronach jej ciała do prześcieradła. Splecione palce zacisnęły się mocniej na jego knykciach, nie był więc do końca pewny, czy to ona trzyma jego, czy może jest odwrotnie.

Mówią, że ten rodzaj intymności pomiędzy kobietą i mężczyzną jest święty. Że jest doskonałym zespoleniem równie potężnych sprzeczności. Manifestacją życia, witalności, piękna i pasji w czystej postaci. Mówią, że potrafi być doskonałością, idealnym połączeniem, mieszanką sacrum i profanum w najlepszej postaci. Siłą, której nie sposób powstrzymać, miłością, której nie da się poskromić.

Nie dla niego. Dwójka splecionych ze sobą, spoconych ludzi zawsze bardziej przypominała mu hymn na cześć instynktów, pozostałości po nierozwiniętych do końca krewnych ze świata zwierząt niż obrządek sakralny. Nawet teraz nie zaryzykowałby górnolotnych, lirycznych określeń na to, jak Sakura gubi w pewnych momentach oddech, nie wymyśliłby oryginalnych określeń na zaciskające się mięśnie, paznokcie wbijające się, to powoli i stonowanie, to nieoczekiwanie i stanowczo w jego skórę. Nie mówiąc już o opisach ślizgających się po sobie z zadziwiającą łatwością ciałach, jeszcze niedawno zupełnie sobie obcych, teraz desperacko wysysających i obdarowujących się nawzajem gorącem i dotykiem. Jeżeli cokolwiek było tu naznaczone świętością i doskonałością, nie zauważył tego. Twarz Sakury, odciśnięta na jego palcach jak nowe linie papilarne, wydawała mu się ludzka aż do bólu. Może dlatego właśnie chciał poznać ją i zapamiętać jak najlepiej potrafił.

Nie zostało już dużo czasu. Wiedział o ty tak samo dobrze jak ona, zdawał sobie z tego sprawę nie posiadając całej tej medycznej wiedzy, która w kluczowym momencie i tak okazywała się nieprzydatna. Nie zostało już wiele czasu. Nie mógł powiedzieć, czy jutro znowu usłyszy jej głos, dostanie trochę środków przeciwbólowych, czy może ocknie się w nicości będącej przeciwwagą dla świata żywych. A może w ogóle się nie obudzi, tylko w ułamku sekundy przestanie istnieć? Po prostu zniknie, tak jak z dnia na dzień znikali wszyscy ludzie, których znał, tak, jak zniknął Shisui, klan, z takim samym niedowierzaniem, jak Sasuke. Nie wiedział, w co wierzyć, jaka ideologia jest prawdziwa. Nie miał ochoty się zastanawiać.

W tej chwili przecież o wiele ważniejsze było cisza pomiędzy nimi, wokół nich, przerywana tylko żądaniami Sakury. Tak dziwacznymi na pierwszy rzut oka, bo przecież zupełnie nie pasującymi do sytuacji. Tak nieprawdopodobnymi, bo prosiła go o rzeczy, których sam nie posiadał. Ulecz mnie, śmiertelnie chory człowieku, Obudź mnie, powoli zasypiający na zawsze.

Wskrześ mnie – poprosiła raz jeszcze.

_Wskrześ mnie._

Skinął głową, doskonale ją rozumiejąc.

_Zamierzam._

Kolejne dni mijały, czas trwał w zawieszeniu – sama nie wiedziała, kiedy minuty zmieniały się w godziny, a te z kolei w doby. Zaczęła posługiwać się nowym zegarem, z zaznaczonymi godzinami podawania jedzenia, leków, kontrolnych badań. Żaden inny sposób odliczania czasu nie wchodził w grę, nie wtedy, gdy siedziała praktycznie nieustannie przy jego łóżku. Czasami tylko otwierała okno, by wpuścić trochę świeżego, czystego powietrza i wychodziła na taras rozprostować kości, usiąść na chwilę, oprzeć głowę o drewnianą belkę i słuchać. Na początku jeszcze wmawiała sobie, że interesuje ją głównie śpiew ptaków i dobiegający z oddali szmer wioski, śmiech przebiegających niedaleko domu dzieci. Dopiero po pewnym czasie zaakceptowała fakt, iż wśród tych wszystkich dźwięków obawia się, ale jednak szuka choćby jednego, świadczącego o tym, że coś niedobrego dzieje się w jego pokoju. Podrywała się wtedy natychmiast z miejsca i naglona strachem pojawiającym się znikąd wbiegała do domu, do pomieszczenia, w którym leżał i z cieniem paniki sprawdzała, czy wszystko w porządku. Wzdychała ciężko, widząc każdy grymas bólu na twarzy Itachi'ego. Przykładała ręce do spoconego czoła i powtarzała wyuczoną emisję czakry, gest, który wykonywała ostatnio stanowczo zbyt często.

Sakura wiedziała doskonale, że rozwiązanie sprawy, problemu, jak mówiła o tym kiedyś, na początku, jest już bardzo blisko. Choroba w zastraszającym tempie, właściwie nagle odznaczyła swoje piętno na Itachim. Miał zapadnięte policzki, niezdrowo bladą skórę. Nie otwierał już praktycznie oczu, a klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała rzadziej, bardziej spazmatycznie, bardziej boleśnie.

Zresztą, on sobie też doskonale zdawał z tego sprawę. W tych rzadkich momentach, kiedy udawało mu się ocknąć. Oczywiście, siedziała przy nim, to na łóżku, to na taborecie. Czasami pozwalała sobie nawet na złapanie go za rękę albo delikatne jej głaskanie. Odgarniała też czarne włosy przyklejające się do wilgotnej twarzy. Nie protestował. Odwracał tylko głowę w jej kierunku i milcząco akceptował jej obecność. Ścisnęła rękę Itachi'ego, trochę pokrzepiająco.

Już niedługo – szepnęła, bardziej do siebie niż do niego.

Odwzajemnił uścisk.

_Wiem._

Był spokojny, dziwnie spokojny. Pomimo długiego (a może nie?) czasu spędzonego razem nie mogła się wciąż nadziwić temu stoickiemu podejściu, kompletnej akceptacji nadchodzącego w zawrotnym tempie losu. Przyzwyczajona była przecież do ludzi, którzy do samego końca walczą o każdą sekundę, każdą kroplę krwi opuszczającą ich ciała poprzez rany, najmniejszy fragment zlepionych w dziwaczny patchwork wspomnień powracających nagle, bombardujących i tak pracujący na pełnych obrotach umysł. Widziała też takich, którzy wpadali w czarną, zasysającą dziurę, ich oczy, najpierw rozszerzone w przerażeniu w kilka sekund stawały się przerażająco wręcz puste, a wszystko, co mówili, było całkowicie przesiąknięte apatią. Zdarzali się również ludzie, którzy po usłyszeniu wyroku zaczynali płakać, histeryzować, szlochać głośno i rozpaczliwie, głusi na jakiekolwiek wsparcie. Pozostawało tylko poczekać, aż wyrzucą z siebie całą tą wściekłość, smutek, żałobę po samym sobie, która nagle spadła im na ramiona i zasną ze zmęczenia, z zapuchniętymi powiekami i sinymi ustami.

Itachi nie pokazywał po sobie strachu czy złości. Nie walczył, nie miał o co, po co, dla kogo. Nie był właściwie apatyczny, raczej przyjmujący, przepełniony przerażającą wręcz zgodą. Może właśnie dlatego Sakura tak bardzo, bardzo pragnęła dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę czai się za tą zasłoną, o czym myśli, kim się czuje, właśnie teraz, w tych ostatnich momentach. Powiadają, że człowiek jest najprawdziwszy w chwili śmierci.

Chciała go w tej chwili poznać do końca. Zobaczyć mężczyznę, którym przecież był. Nie ninja, nie mordercę, nie wyrodnego syna, ostatniego przedstawiciela nieistniejącego już klanu. Po raz drugi, tym razem w świetle dnia, tym razem po raz ostatni.

Tamta chwila, którą będzie pamiętać do końca życia, miała ładną oprawę. Środek dnia, do pomieszczenia o śnieżnobiałych ścianach i medycznym, minimalistycznym, metalowym wyposażeniu wlewało się mnóstwo światła. Obudził się nagle, poruszając niespokojnie. Wbił łokcie w materac i spróbował podnieść zastane ciało do pozycji siedzącej. Nie było łatwo, widziała dobrze, jak drżą zaciśnięte pięści, a Itachi marszczy brwi, niezadowolony z własnej ułomności i jednocześnie zapewne rażony kolejną wiązką przenikającego aż do kości bólu. Pomogła mu i poprawiła poduszkę. Zachrypniętym głosem poprosił o coś do picia. Sakura sięgnęła po przygotowaną już wcześniej szklankę i nalała do niej wody. Podała mu ją. Kiedy zaczął pić, położyła rękę na jego dłoniach, asekurując tak, jak wcześniej on wspierał ją w niepewnych ruchach podczas mycia naczyń. Pił powoli, z trudem przełykając, robiąc częste przerwy na złapanie oddechu. Po pewnym czasie odsunął szklankę od ust i skinął lekko głową. Wystarczy.

Kiedy przetarł dygoczącą lekko dłonią powieki i otworzył oczy, zobaczyła znajome, hipnotyzujące czarne tęczówki i tak niepasujące do nich, przekrwione białka. Zmęczone, ciężkie spojrzenie i tak ślepych oczu znów skierował w jej stronę, na jej twarz.

Itachi... - jęknęła, świadoma tego, jak żałośnie zabrzmiał jej głos. Wręcz płaczliwie, a przecież wcale nie płakała.

Wiedział, że Sakura spędzała przy jego łóżku większość czasu. Przynajmniej tak wnioskował z faktu, że zawsze, kiedy się wybudzał i kiedy z powrotem zasypiał siedziała gdzieś obok, cicha, wspierająca, opiekuńcza. Raz nawet, kiedy niespodziewanie ocknął się w nocy (przypuszczał, że to była noc, chociaż ostatnio wszystko było takie samo, pachniało tak samo, brzmiało tak samo) i usłyszał jej spokojny oddech tuż obok. Poruszył ręką i natrafił na miękkie włosy rozrzucone na pościeli i głowę Sakury wtuloną w nagie, chłodne ramiona. Dziwiła go, zaskakiwała jej opiekuńczość. Nie potrafił jej do końca zrozumieć, chociaż wiedział, że gdyby nie ona, pewnie już dawno by nie żył. Oddanie Sakury, medyczne, profesjonalne i to drugie, subtelniejsze, którego właśnie nie umiał sprecyzować było interesujące i tworzyło kolejny element jej obrazu, który przez cały czas, od ich pierwszego spotkania do teraz szkicował w głowie. I chociaż nadal był to niedokładny, pośpieszny – tak mało czasu – rysunek, to jednak zaznaczył kontury wyraźnym, czarnym atramentem, miękką, kształtną linią. Podobał mu się, zapamiętał go dokładnie i zamierzał zabrać ze sobą.

Kiedy poczuł mocne ukłucie w klatce piersiowej automatycznie spróbował wziąć głęboki wdech. Nic z tego. Płuca jakby skurczyły się znacznie, a gardło odmawiało posłuszeństwa. Kolejna fala bólu, kolejna próba nabrania powietrza. Do tej pory się nie bał. Nie było przecież czego. Nagle jednak problemy z oddychaniem przemieniły się w duszenie, a otaczająca go od pewnego już czasu ciemność zrobiła się jeszcze ciemniejsza, zimna, zasysająca.

Chłód. Chłód i drętwiejące dłonie, stopy, ciało odłączające się od świadomości, nieprzestające jednak boleć. Zimno.

Nagle poczuł zapach owoców, wiśni.

Sakura.

Coś gorącego zacisnęło się na jego nadgarstku. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do poprzedniego stanu. Znowu wiedział, gdzie jest, odzyskał kontrolę. Zrobiło mu się przyjemnie ciężko, cieplej. Poczuł się bardzo zmęczony. Śpiący. Naprawdę bardzo, bardzo śpiący.

Przez głowę przebiegły mu znajome, powracające często obrazy. Shisui z niedowierzaniem upadający na podłogę. Matka i ojciec, bezwładni, w powiększającej się z każdą minutą kałuża krwi pod ich ciałami. Sasuke leżący na trawie, czerwona rosa osadzająca się na każdym źdźble, czerwona rosa barwiąca powoli jasne ubranie.

Walka. Samotność. Śmierć uderzająca nagle, niespodziewanie. Przynoszona przez ręce, które jeszcze niedawno nie nosiły miecza. Które kiedyś służyły do wspierania, pomagania, przekornego szturchania przykrytego czarną grzywką czoła.

Przez chwilę zobaczył samego siebie, leżącego spokojnie w wygodnym łóżku, zasypiającego, z Sakurą siedzącą tuż przy jego łóżku, uśmierzającą obezwładniający ból.

Czy to...tak powinno wyglądać? - zapytał cicho, bardziej sam siebie, niż Sakurę, nie licząc właściwie na odpowiedź.

Tak, właśnie w ten sposób. Dokładnie tak – odpowiedziała szeptem. - Dokładnie tak.

Skinął prawie niezauważalnie głową i zamknął oczy. Odetchnął spokojnie, głęboko, pełną piersią.

Przypatrywała się nieruchomo jak z powrotem zaczyna oddychać. Po chwili zielona mgiełka otaczająca jej dłoń zaciśniętą wciąż na nadgarstku Itachi'ego zaczęła powoli znikać. Zupełnie tak, jak powietrze opuszczające jego lekko rozchylone wargi. W pewnym momencie podniosła się i pochyliła nad nim. Luźne, długie kosmyki różowych włosów opadły na pozbawioną już napięcia twarz. Wzięła płytki, spazmatyczny trochę oddech i musnęła ustami jego czoło. Nie wiedziała, czy chce go pocałować, czy po prostu jeszcze raz poczuć dotyk jego wilgotnej skóry na swoich wargach. Zresztą, to już nieważne. Wróciła z powrotem na swoje miejsce, ciągle nie puszczając jego ręki, mimo, iż po leczniczej aurze nie pozostał już nawet ślad.

Kiedy było już po wszystkim, przez chwilę patrzyła na Itachi'ego z niedowierzaniem.

Nagle, sama się tego po sobie nie spodziewając, zaczęła płakać.


	12. Epilog

Epilog

Couldn't save you from the start  
Love you so it hurts my soul  
Can you forgive me for trying again?  
Your silence makes me hold my breath  
All the time has passed you by

Ooo, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world  
Ooo, you couldn't face the freedom on your own  
Here I am  
Left in silence

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands forgiven

I watched the clouds drifting away  
Still the sun can't warm my face  
I know it was destined to go wrong  
You were looking for the greatest escape  
To chase your demons away

I've been so lost since you've gone  
Why not me before you?  
Why did fate deceive me?  
Everything turned out so wrong  
Why did you leave me in silence?

You gave up the fight  
You left me behind  
All that's done is forgiven  
You'll always be mine  
I know deep inside  
All that stands is forgiven

**Within Temptation - Forgiven**

**Lisa Gerrard & Hans Zimmer - Now we are free**

Patrzenie w przeszłość nigdy nie było proste, ale patrzenie do przodu, przed siebie zdawało się być jeszcze trudniejsze.  
Nie jesteś nigdy tym, co już było. To cię tworzy, kształtuje, przeszłość postawiła cię w tym miejscu, w którym się właśnie znajdujesz, ale to teraźniejszość i przyszłość poprowadzi cię dalej. Nie wystarczy być cieniem samego siebie z dawnych czasów. Trzeba stać się sobą, żeby podołać temu, co ma być. Żeby to stworzyć na własnych warunkach.  
Kiedy kilka tygodni później, podczas pakowania znalazła starą, zakurzoną opaskę z symbolem Konohy, pomyślała o ostatnich wydarzeniach, spotkaniu Itachi'ego, rzeczach, których się dowiedziała. O całkowitym zburzeniu dotychczasowego małego światka prawd i wiary. O kruszącym się murze, który sama postawiła. Na początku zaczęła się śmiać, tak dziwaczną mieszankę stanowiły wszystkie te myśli kłębiące się nagle w jej głowie. Po chwili jednak ucichła i z czułością pogłaskała wydrążony w metalu znaczek.

- Czy to wszystko, Haruno – san? - zapytała Mikako, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na jeden, pokaźny lniany wór, stojący przy schodach prowadzących do domu Sakury. - Co z resztą rzeczy?  
Sakura uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
- Zostawiam, mnie się nie przydadzą, a może następny lokator będzie ich potrzebować. W kuchni zostawiłam też trochę najbardziej potrzebnych lekarstw, tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Mikako Yamagata pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową, przyglądając się, jak Sakura otrzepuje worek z piasku, zarzuca na plecy i obciąga pozwijaną koszulę. Młoda kobieta patrzyła jeszcze przez chwilę na dom, przesuwając wzrokiem po ścianach, oknach, drzwiach. Miała pogodne spojrzenie.  
- Och, Haruno - san, ale czy to konieczne? Czy to na pewno konieczne, żebyś nas opuszczała?  
Znowu się uśmiecha, tym razem bardziej śmiało.  
- Z pewnością poradzicie sobie beze mnie, tak jak wcześniej. Zresztą, jestem przekonana, że jeszcze tego lata zawita do was inny, wędrowny medyk.  
- Cóż, w takim razie powodzenia, Haruno – san. Dobrej drogi i wszystkiego najlepszego – starsza kobieta uściskała Sakurę mocno.  
- Dziękuję za wszystko.

Kiedy odwróciła się i zaczęła iść w stronę lasu, z każdym krokiem oddalając się od swojego dotychczasowego domu, życia, które przyjęła, świata, w którym próbowała się zadomowić, mocniej ściskała trzymaną w kieszeni opaskę. Jeszcze nie czas, żeby ją założyć. Jeszcze nie czas, żeby wrócić, żeby całkowicie skonfrontować się z przeszłością. Poznała ją, jej prawdziwą wersję. Zamknęła ten rozdział, jego ostatni akapit zostawiła pochowany za sobą. Oczywiście, miała świadomość, że dawne życie, to, którego się wyrzekła i to, które dzisiaj znajduje się za jej plecami będzie wracać. Trudno. Niech wraca. Trochę silniejsza, spokojniejsza, pogodzona z sobą pójdzie dalej. Wreszcie nie uciekając.  
- Dziękuję – powiedziała i zrobiła krok naprzód.


End file.
